RPA High
by raychiu
Summary: Ash is a third year high school student and also the Student Council of the RPA High School in the Sevestar Region. Together with his friends, what will happen when the former bullies of Ash comes in his school? M for safety and future Lemons.
1. The Beginning of a New Semester

**Hey there, this is a story I have been writing in Wattpad, it is only for fun, but I appreciate that someone reads this.**

* * *

The Beginning of a New Semester

Ash is playing hide and seek with his friends, he has found three of them and he needs to find the last one. As he looks behind the tree, he sees a girl covering her eyes.

"Found you, Lillie." Ash says.

"Gah!" Lillie is shocked and also tripped by the tree root, Ash quickly catches her, causing her to blush.

"You should be careful next time." Ash says.

"Thank you, Ash." Lillie says with a smile.

The other three are watching this, a girl says, "Wow, you are so cute."

"Yeah, this is really like the romantic movies we seen so far." The boy comments.

"Mark, Eve. Do you think they should get married in the future?" The third girl asks.

"Reisa!" Ash and Lillie yell as they laugh.

* * *

Ash and his friends are the students of the high school of RPA, it is a school located in the Sevestar Region and the principal is Ash's mother, Aurora Delia Ketchum. The school has a ranking system with the top 20 students can go into the luxurious dorms while others in the normal dorms. Ash is one of the students in the top 20, in fact, he is the No.1 while Lillie is the second.

Before the school is built, Ash was a student from the Kalos high. And Ash is always being bullied by the other classmates, if he remembers correctly, there are Misty, who often uses her Gyarados to defeat his Pikachu, and since Gyarados is a Water and Flying type and Pikachu is supposed to have the advantage, he is called a loser. The teacher also picks on him, too. While he can be the No.1 student, but the teacher will say that he cheated and gives him lower scores and detention. Not even the principal know this, too. So after a year, Delia decides to take Ash back to the newly built school in the Sevestar Region and have all of Ash's childhood friends and the locals to attend.

In the school, Ash finally gets to show how smart he is and the grades he gets aren't changed. He also gets along with the people in the class and also becomes their No.1 Idol. Ash is also the head of the Student Council, he will try to listen to all the students needs and even helps them with everything. The students are happy as they find a good President of the Council.

Lillie is from the Aether Family, she now lives with Ash and enrolls the school since she wants to get away from her brother in the Kalos High. Lillie is the vice president of the student council and she is also the main star of the school besides Ash. She and Ash will often be with each other most of the time. Both of them have gotten the nickname Prince Red and Princess White from the class.

* * *

As the new semester comes, Aurora has called Ash and Lillie to the office. "Ash, Lillie. I see you come."

Ash asks, "Mother, what will be so important for us to come?"

Aurora says, "Well, Professor Sycamore from the Kalos High have sent some students to our school for 2 months to learn our style of learning."

This causes the two to pale. Lillie then asks, "Who are they…"

Aurora says, "There will be Gary Oak, Misty, May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Trip, Iris, Serena and also Gladion. That is the ten of them."

Lillie groans as Ash is trembling in fear. Aurora notices them and says, "Ash, Lillie. I know what your brother and your friends did last year. But don't worry, since you are successful people in this school. Besides, they can't hurt you if I am here."

"I hope. Mother." Ash says. "Now we need to go prepare for the opening ceremony."

Then the two of them leave the office.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Professor Sycamore's bus arrive at the school, he and the 10 students get off the bus.

"So this is the school we are going in for 2 months?" Gary asks.

"Yes. This school is said to be the best school in the Sevestar Region." Professor Sycamore says.

"But still, Kalos High is still the best." Iris says.

"Agree, I doubt that this school will be fun." Gladion says.

Just then, a teacher comes and greet them. "You must be Professor Sycamore, the Principal of the Kalos High. I am Professor Terry, the teacher of the Dark Type Pokemon and also the Coordinating class. Our Principal has asked me to take you around the school."

"It is nice to meet you, Terry." Sycamore says as he shakes his hands with him. "These are the students who are here to join the school for two months."

"I see." Terry says. "Now allow me to take you to your dorms."

As they walk to their normal dorms, Drew notices the bigger and the beautiful yellow colored building, he asks, "Professor, what is that building?"

"Oh, that is the school dorm for the extraordinary students, 20 students who are in the top rankings are permitted to stay there. Their rooms are luxurious and they are treated as royals." Terry says.

"Wow. Can we stay there, too?" Dawn asks.

"Well, I am sorry. Since the Principal have arranged the rooms in the normal dorms to you since the golden school dorm has been occupied." Terry says, causing them to groan.

After the students finished putting their stuff in the dorms, they are taken to the school hall for the opening ceremony.

* * *

As every students are there, Aurora has stepped on the stage and says, "Hello and welcome everyone to the new semester of the RPA High School. Now in the first two months, we will be having students from the Kalos High to join us."

Everyone claps as the ten students and Professor Sycamore comes up to the stage. Aurora gives the microphone to Sycamore, he thanks her and says, "Thank you for the introduction. I am the Principal of the Kalos High, Professor Sycamore, and these are the students who will accompany you guys during the two years. I hope we can get along and also have two nice months."

Then Sycamore asks everyone to introduce themselves on stage. Ash and Lillie are watching in the backstage, they are nervous and in rage as they are here.

"Lillie. We need to calm down, we aren't the ones they used to know back at the Kalos High."

"I know, Ash. But I am still not comfortable that my brother and your bullies are here." Lillie says.

"Yeah, but let's just put up with two years and we are done." Ash says.

As the students from the other school goes back to their seats, Aurora says, "Now since this is over, let's welcome our President and Vice President of the Student Council to the stage and give the usual speech."

As everyone claps, Ash and Lillie go onto the stage and start their speech. Meanwhile, the students are going wild as the two appear on the stage, while the Kalos High Students are shocked.

"Is that Ashy Boy?" Gary says.

"No way, there is no way that loser is here, let alone being the Vice President…" Misty says.

"But that is actually him…" May says.

"And that is my sister, Lillie…" Gladion says.

"Your sister who ran away from home?" Serena says in shock.

Ash then says, "Now I hope you all can have a nice semester." Then he and Lillie bows to Aurora as they leave the stage.

* * *

After the speech is over, Reisa says, "Well done, you two. You sure give a great speech."

Eve says, "Indeed. You guys are the best."

"It is nothing." Ash says. "Since it is the first day, how about we have a usual party in the Golden Dorm?"

"Thar is a great idea." Insey says excitedly.

"Yeah. I love parties." Alice says.

As they are about to leave to their classes, they hear someone shouts, "Ash Ketchum!"

Ash sighs as he turns around to face the bullies from Kalos High.

"Can I help you?" Ash asks politely.

"So this is where you have been, huh?" Paul says.

"Yeah, running away like a loser to a different school, that is so much like you." Trip says.

Ash's other friends are shocked that what they are saying, Ash says, "I see you guys haven't changed your smugly attitude of yours, but news flash, you can't frame me for cheating and also bully me in this place."

"Oh, yeah? Who do you think you are?" Gary asks.

"The President of the Student Council and also the son of the Principal Aurora. More importantly, if you do something to me, then all the school will be hating you." Ash says while he leaves with some of the students, who glare at them.

Gladion says, "So this is where you are, Mom has been worried sick that you went missing."

Lillie says, "I see, but I won't go back to Aether. I already have a boyfriend and is going to live with him once we graduated, and you can't stop me."

"What?" Gladion is shocked. Lillie continues, "And besides, it is Mom that say directly to me that I am not her daughter, so you are not my brother." Lillie says as she also walks away.

Iris says, "Wow, they are being such a kid."

Trip says, "Boonies indeed. I bet they are still weak as always."

Then the group walks towards their classrooms for their first class.

* * *

 **Here is another story. I didn't have any drafts with me, so this will be written with what I am thinking. My OCs in the New Ash Ketchum will appear, and this main ship in the story is still Aureliashipping.**


	2. The Friends

The Friends

"And that is how Evils made the Z Crystals." Terry says as the school bell rings. "Well, I hope you to see you guys in the next week."

As Ash puts the books away, Drandon comes to Ash and says, "Hey, Ash. Since we don't have class before lunch, how about we go have a Pokemon Basketball?"

Ash smiles at him, "Sure. So who will come?"

Drandon says, "Your brothers Mark and Trenor, and also Tox and Nate. Alice and Elline are going to watch with us."

"Sure." Ash says as he looks at Minami and Lillie, who are chatting about Fairy Types. "Minami, Lillie. We are going to play Basketball, want to come?"

Minami says, "Sure. We will love to watch."

As they head outside the classroom, the Kalos High group members, Gary, Trip and Paul are looking at them. "Ashy boy plays Basketball? Ha! I bet he is still the loser."

Paul says, "I guess we should show them who is the strongest basketball team."

With the words, they follow the groups.

* * *

In the Basketball court, Trenor has the basketball and says, "Golurk, give me a boost! Use Magnitude!"

Golurk nods and uses his hands to punch the ground, causing Trenor to jump high. Nate says, "Oh no! Blocfall! Quick! Block the ball!"

As the Pokemon tries to build blocks quickly, it has missed a centimeter as the ball goes in the basket.

"We won!" Mark says as he high fives Trenor and Ash.

Drandon says, "Wow, we thought we get you this time."

"Yeah." Ash says.

"Ash, here." Lillie comes and gives him a towel. Ash says, "Thanks, Lillie. I really appreciate that."

Alice says, "You guys sure are amazing as always."

Elline says, "Indeed. I can feel the sparks comeing from all of you."

As they laugh, Ash notices the 3 bullies walks towards them. He groans and says, "What do you three want?"

Trip says, "Nothing, just to teach boonies who are the strongest basketball team."

Drandon says, "Aren't you three the cocky ones?You have no idea what you are saying."

"Yeah, so you want a challenge, we will show you not to mess around with us." Trenor says.

Minami says, "Oh boy...This is going to be a heck of a game, especially with my three brothers work together..."

Lillie says, "Yeah..."

Gary sends out his Blastoise, Paul sends out his Electivire and Trip sends out the Serperior. Paul says, "Now what will you choose? Losers?"

Trenor says, "Cofagrigus, teach them a lesson!"

Mark says, "Survipunch, let's show them what we are!"

Ash says, "Pikachu, you rest for now since the last game." Pikachu nods and rushes towards Lillie. "Greninja, I choose you!"

As the three Ghost Type Pokemon appear, the three Kalos gang are shocked.

"What is with the Cofagrigus and Greninja?" Gary says.

"Oh, I see that the Strongest of Kalos doesn't know the Sevestar Forms?" Mark taunts.

Just then, Golly and Insey, who are just passingby, see them and rush to watch. "Minami, our brothers are using the Scary Ghost Team?" Insey asks.

"Yeah, they don't know what will get them." Minami says. "I hope your knowledge of the Ghost Types will help them."

Golly says, "Don't worry."

As Gary gets the ball, he passes it to Paul, only to be snatched away by Greninja's swift movements.

"No way!" Gary says.

"Yes way. Greninja. Pass to me!" Ash says as Greninja throws the ball at him with rapid speed. Ash then goes for the slam duck.

"Oh no you don't! Serperior! Trip him!" Trip yells.

Before Serperior did his job, Cofagrigus throws a Shadow Ball at the Pokemon and knocks it back, Trip also trips from the tail.

"How do you feel to be named Trip?Huh?" Trenor mocks.

After the time passed, the score in the end is 42-21 with Ash's team wins.

"There is no way we lose..." Gary yells.

Ash says, "You lose the moment when you challenge us, you look down on us without even to know how well-trained we are."

"That is a nice game, Ash." Just then, a female teacher comes to the scene.

"Ms. Konomi." Ash and the other 11 students bow to her.

"I see you still use the Ghost Formation your sister called. But you manage to reach new heights, I am proud of you."

Ash bows and says, "It is nothing. Teacher. The students fro, the Kalos High also provide great challenge for us to strengthen ourselves."

Konomi says, "I see. I am looking forward to see how they do in my class."

After Konomi leaves, Ash says, "How about we go to the cafeteria? I heard that they have Warmbull Burgers for today."

"Oh, I can't wait to try some." Insey says as they leave the field happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the cafeteria, Reisa calls to Ash and the others. "Over here! Ashy!"

Ash notices that David, Luke, Daniel, East, Helen, Flora, Eve and Reisa are already there, the 12 of them immediately sit with them.

"Hey, Ash. How is the Basketball match?" East asks.

"Great. We also got praised by Ms. Konomi." Ash replies.

"That is great." Helen says. "So how about we talk about the evening party in our dorm?"

Lillie says, "Great Idea."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gary and the others are sitting next to Drew and the rest of the girls.

"You look quite awful, something happened?" Dawn asks.

"Got beaten by Ash through basketball, I never felt so humiliated before." Trip says.

"He can't be that strong, right?" Misty asks.

"He has changed quite a lot, and he uses a Greninja that we have never seen before." Gary says.

"How is that Greninja?" Serena asks.

"It is a Ghost and Flying type." Paul says. "And when you touch its tounge, it will make you feel like your life energy is taken."

Gladion says, "Regardless of that, we have to try getting close to them."

Iris says, "I agree."

* * *

At the otherside, Elline asks, "Ash, we heard that you were from the Kalos High before, did you know those guys?"

Ash says, "Of course. They are the ones thar made my life hell."

"How come?" Daniel asks.

"Mark, Minami, Trenor, Insey and Golly, you know that before we are going to different schools before, Mom has asked us to be weak, right?"

Insey says, "Yeah. But even though we are weak, I still kicked the asses from the Kanto High."

Ash says, "They keep bullying me when I was in Kalos high. The ten of them, I can tell you what they did to me. Gary is that brown haired guy, he always boasts that he is the grandson of the Professor Oak, and he often calls me Ashy Boy."

Reisa says, "No one can call that name to you except us!"

Alice says, "Woah, Reisa, calm down."

Ash says, "Yes, it is quite annoying. And with his association with Professor Oak, he always tell the teachers there that I cheated in tests, my 100 scores are become 10 and I also get a lot of detentions."

David says, "That is not fair. You earn those scores! Or you won't be the No.1 student here."

Ash says, "I know. And the red haired girl is Misty. She accused me of destroying her bike while the one who did is her own Gyarados. And she always use that Pokemon to destroy my team, although I know Pikachu can defeat him with a Thunderbolt. She also self exclaim that she is the Water Master."

Reisa says, "A Water Master? Then I should have a battle with her, since I am called the Mermaid of Sevestar."

As the Kalos gang is hearing, Misty has an urge to use her mallet to hurt that girl, only to be restrained by Dawn and Gary.

"And the next one is May, the brunette haired girl. And Drew, the green haired boy. They both were in the coordinating class. When I was attending, they will often sabotage my performance round training." Ash says while closing his eyes. "I didn't get a great score in that since they will try to make me fail them."

"That is mean..." Flora says.

"Yeah, Professor Terry says that you are a great Coordinator." Luke says.

"Thanks guys." Ash says with a smile. "Then the next one is Dawn, the blue haired girl. I don't know how, she will somehow get my clothes and destroy them. Either my school Uniform or my formal clothes. And since then I was always ridiculed by every other people and also being banned to enter the school parties."

"How dare she do that to you?" Drandon asks.

"Yeah, last year almost every girl wants to dance with you, too." Elline says.

"I know. Then the next is Paul, the purple haired one. He often beats me as you all know. When one time Pikachu finally defeated his Pokemon, he immediately released it and says that he doesn't want a Pokemon that has lost to a weakling." Ash says.

"What?" The boys exclaim, but not too loud to gain attention.

"Yes. That Pokemon is now my Infernape." Ash says as he takes out the Pokeball.

"You mean Infernape? He is one of your 10 strong battlers." Daniel says.

"I know, and it is also the reason he wants to be in the Sevestar Form, so he can forget the past." Ash says. "And then the purple haired girl is called Iris. She always called me a little kid and often mocked me about it. She also claimed himself the Dragon Master. But she is afraid of Ice and Fairy Types."

"Ice and Fairy? Then she doesn't deserve one if she fears them. The True Dragon Master not only specializes in Dragon Types. They have to fear no types." Drandon says.

"Good wisdom, Drandon." Nate says as he takes his notes.

"Now Trip is the next one. He always calls me Boonies and also becomes like Iris. But he will often sabotage my battles, like one time he uses metal on my Pikachu and causes him not to use electric moves."

Mark says, "That is really mean."

"I know. Then the next one is Serena, the honey blonde haired girl. Before I met Lillie, I admit, I fell in love with her before."

"What?" The girls exclaim.

"Calm down, girls. She rejected me and said that I was a loser and she don't like losers. That is when I move on. And when I see Lillie in the Kalos High, she is my first friend I have." Ash says.

"Yes. I remember." Lillie says. "In fact, when me and my brother transfered from the Alola High to the Kalos High, Ash is also my first friend since he helps me with my fear of touching Pokemon."

Minami says, "You have mentioned once, but what happened?"

Lillie says, "Then my brother, who gets along with Ash's bullies, asked me to leave Ash alone. I objected him, so he will ask my Mom to do domestic violence on me."

"What?" Everyone except the Ketchums exclaim.

"Yes. I remember when my mother says those words which still haunts me. 'Back when you were small, you would listen to everything I said, without question. For a time, even you were adorable to me! But you changed. You've become ugly. Ever since you met this boy Ash... and learned to defy your own mother! Calling me mother? I don't have any daughter!'"

Everyone gasps at what Lillie says. Golly says, "It is true, so Lillie ran away from her home and lived with us. Mother is a nice person and she also treats her as her own daughter."

Trenor says, "Wow, they really are bad guys to you."

Ash says, "Indeed. But I don't care now, since they have no permission to do those things in my mother's school. And besides, two more months and they will go back to Kalos High."

As Ash stands up, he says, "Now let's get back to class. You all know that we will have a party at the Golden Dorm."

They all nod as they go put their leftovers and plates away.

Meanwhile, the Kalos High Group are shocked at what Ash just said, Serena says, "They remember what we did in the Kalos High..."

May mutters, "Great, now they are going to hate us."

"But do they say the dance party? What if we destroy it when they are having fun? They won't know what is going on." Dawn suggests.

"I like it." Drew says as they start to make a plan.

* * *

 **Here is the second chapter, And and Lillie's past has been revealed to their true friends. And the Kalos High Students have also planned to sabotage the Dance Party, what will they do?**


	3. The Dorm Party

The Dorm Party

After the class is over, Ash and his friends aren't bothered by the Kalos High, much to their relief.

"So shall we go to the great hall and prepare our dance party?" Ash asks.

"Sure." Lillie says as the two of them head towards the hall.

Right there, there has been decorations and tables ready for the hall, the instruments and the speakers are also ready.

"Now that is done..." Ash says as he looks at the list-to-do.

"Ah, Ash, Lillie. I see you have come early." As they turn around, they see Professor Nora come to them.

"Professor Nora. Thank you for letting our dorm to hold this special occasion." Lillie says.

"It is fine, children. After all, this is the second time since we held it, and besides, we need to give the second year and first year some welcoming." Nora says.

Ash asks, "So how about the guards? Will they come?"

Nora says, "Of course they will, Ash. But why do you ask?"

Ash says, "I have a feeling that the Kalos High Students are going to sabotage the party. Since they were the my formal bullies."

Nora says, "I see you are concerned, Ash, Lillie. But don't worry. We have the guards sent by RPA. They won't let them get inside."

Lillie says, "I hope so."

After hours of preparaing, the other 3rd year students have arrived. Mark says, "You sure are busy, Ash, Lillie."

Lillie says, "Yeah. We need to make sure that the food is for the best and the instrument plays the best songs."

Ash says, "And with the permission of my mother, we have the video of the teachings that we missed. We can play it back at the dorm's TV."

Insey says, "Yeah, that is the best for living in the Golden Dorm."

Reisa asks, "So Ashy, should we practice the song?"

Ash says, "Sure. Let's get started."

As the two goes to prepare, Lillie says, "Well, I need to go check out the posters. I'll see you later."

Minami says, "Let me go with you, too."

"Sure." Lillie says as they head off.

* * *

As they take the wallpapers away, Minami says, "So Lillie. How are Ash and your date?"

Lillie suddenly blushes and says, "It is wonderful. Your brother sure knows this region well. I have never been happy before in my life."

Minami giggles, "I see. You sure are the luckiest person to have dated my brother."

Just then, they see Gladion and Serena walking towards them. Lillie groans and says, "Minami, I guess we should go for another route."

"Good Idea." Minami says as they are going to leave.

"Wait Lillie!" Gladion yells as Lillie stops her feet.

"What do you want Gladion?" Lillie asks with venom in her tone.

"Where are you going? And why are you taking off these wallpapaers?" Gladion asks.

"I am busy being the Vice President." Lillie replies simply.

"Where is Ash Ketchum?" Serena asks.

"Why do you want to meet my brother?" Minami asks.

"You are his sister?" Serena says in shock.

"Of course. And I know you very well, the girl who broke my brother's heart until Lillie fixed it, Serena." Minami spats in venom.

"No need to be venomous to us. We just want to know where he is." Gladion says.

"And what? Bully him like you guys did back in Kalos? Too bad he is preparing for the Golden Dorm Party." Lillie says.

"What is so special about that party?" Serena asks with a huff.

"Oh, that is only for those who live in the Golden Dorms that can attend, we will have dances, best foods and also special performances. Too bad it is for Golden Dorm students only." Minami gives a smirk causing them to scowl.

Serena asks, "And how can Ash get in since he always the last place back in Kalos."

Lillie says, "Because there is no Gary Oak that can tell teachers to make his score lower and accuse him for cheating. And don't even think about doing it here, since our teachers are strict if you try to do something bad."

Then the two girls walk off. Gladion says, "This is harder than I thought..."

Serena says, "We need to find a way to get to the party..."

* * *

As night time begins, Ash is wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie. As he is wearing his gloves, he asks, "Lillie. Are you ready?"

Ash and Lillie are in the same room, in the Golden Dorm, there are no restrictions for males and females since Aurora knows that people who have a high score knows how to behave themselves.

"I am coming, Ash." Lillie says as she walks out her dressing room. She has her hair into a ponytail with an emerald on the tailer, then she wears a white dress with no sleeves and elbow length whote gloves.

Ash walks towards her and holds her hand, then placing a kiss on her hand and says, "You look beautiful, Lillie."

Lillie smiles and says, "You are handsome, too. Ash."

As the young couple head towards the hall, some of their friends are already arrived.

"Ash, Lillie. You guys look amazing." Reisa says, she is wearing a blue colored dress and pearl earings.

"Indeed. I thought we were attending your wedding." Golly says, as she is wearing a purple dress with her hair flowing in the wind.

"This is the formal occasion, we have to make sure that the President and the Vice President of the Council wear the best." Ash says.

"Indeed." Aurora comes and the students greet her. She is wearing a red dress and her hair is tied to a ponytail like Lillie.

"Mother. You have come." Trenor says.

"Indeed. How can a Principal not attend this important occasion, Trenor." Aurora says. "And I would like to see how will Red and Blue show their performance."

Ash says, "I see. We won't let you down."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kalos High gang also arrives without wearing the formal clothes. Only to be stopped by one of the guards.

"You aren't part of the Golden Dorm, you aren't allow to enter." The woman says.

"But we need to enter! We are special guests from the Kalos!" May says.

"Even though you are guests, but Principal Aurora doesn't allow everyone except the Golden Dorm to enter." The other man says.

"You have no right to stop us, we will enter." Paul says as the ten of them tries to struggle.

Just then, Professor Nora comes out and says, "Jessie, James, what is the fuss?"

Jessie and James bow to the teacher and Jessie says, "Professor, apparently, these Kalos Students want to enter the party."

Nora says, "I see." She turns to them. "I am sorry, since you aren't an one-year member of the Golden Dorm, so we can't let you enter."

Gary asks, "I am sorry, but can you tell us who you are?"

Nora says, "I am the Ground Type Teacher and the History Teacher. I am also the housekeeper of the Golden Dorm."

Serena says, "Please, we are also the top students back at the Kalos High, what if we show you our scores? Can you let us enter?"

Nora laughs at them and says, "Maybe that will work in your school, but not here. In RPA high, we are trained to be strict to rules. And besides, are you really here to enjoy the party, or are you here to taunt our Prince Red, Ash Ketchum?"

They flinch at that, Nora then says, "From what our Principal told us, Ash Ketchum has suffered bullying and inequality in the Kalos High. So she has told all the teachers to look out for you."

Just then, Nora turns around and says, "I suggest you to go back to your dorms. I really don't want to punish students for their first day."

Then Nora walks off, as the guards still guard the place.

"Now we can't enter, what should we do?" Dawn asks.

"We can watch them through the window I suppose." Iris says as she points at the window, then they all hide themselves as they see what Ash and the others are doing.

* * *

Back in the hall, Ash says, "Now for the show, Reisa, the Mermaid of Sevestar, and me, the Prince Red, together we are Red and Blue. We will be having a welcoming song for you guys. Our first single, Xyz!"

As the others cheers, Ash and Reisa already have their Guitars ready. Ash's is red while Reisa's is blue. Then with Drandon helping the drums, they start to sing the song.

(Just think the song is sung by two people, Ash is singing the main while Reisa does the harmony. Then the second part vice versa and the theme part is the chorus.)

"Wow, Ashy Boy is a good singer..." Gary says.

"I hate to admit, but they sure sing really good, no wonder they are the Red and Blue." Misty says.

"Red and Blue?" May asks.

"You don't know? Red and Blue are the famous singing band, and their Xy&Z is their greatest hit with almost 10 billion likes." Serena says.

"And now we know the singers are them..." Trip says.

* * *

In the hall, Ash and Reisa finish their song, as the students cheer wildly. "Thank you for listening, now who is ready for the greatest part?"

"WE ARE!" The students say.

Ash says, "Then let's get the party started! Disdance, Flousic, Dolpanata, Synthectric and Meloetta! I choose you!"

5 Pokemon appear out from the Pokeballs and Ash says, "Please play the music so we can dance."

Meloetta says, "Of course. Father. Everyone, let's play!"

As the music appears, the students are finding their partners and dance. Ash also leaves the stage and walks towards a blonde haired princess. He reaches his hand and asks, "Does my princess want a dance?"

Lillie smiles and places her hand on his. "Of course. My Prince."

Then together, they start to dance slowly and feel the rhythm. The music is serene as the couple falls into the sea of music.

Outside, the others are jealous at what they are seeing, they really want to dance, but they can't.

"I should be the one who dances with Ash, not her..." Serena says in anger.

"Aren't you the one who dumps him since he is a loser?" Drew asks.

"He isn't now. And I will be glad to break them up." Serena says. "And he will be mine..."

Gladion says, "I'll help you, I won't let my sister go into the hands of a loser..."

As time flies, the party has come to an end. The first years and the second years are left, leaving the third years, Aurora and Nora in the hall.

Aurora says, "You guys sure not make everyone disappointed. I am proud of you."

Ash says, "Oh, it's nothing. You are flattering us."

Nora says, "Nonesense. Aurora, you know, I am kinda jealous that you have 6 great children."

Aurora says, "Indeed. I maybe the happiest to have them."

As the children blush, then they decide to leave the hall and get back to the dorms. The Kalos Gang also goes back to their dorm for fear of being caught by their housekeeper.

* * *

Ash and Lillie have changed their clothes into their pajamas and sits on the bed. They will place their beds together as one so they can be more close to each other.

"Ash, this has been the best party ever." Lillie says.

"I know. I also enjoy it." Ash says.

Before they are going to sleep, Lillie says, "Ash...I am cold..."

Ash knows it as a sign and says, "I know, I'll warm you up."

Then they cuddle each other as they go into their dreams.

* * *

 **Oh my god... I am not sure what I am writting, since I am not a social person and I have never experienced a school prom in my life. (I can't take part it as I need to get home before night comes.) Maybe for a few years later I will be able to attend one, I don't know...**

 **And the next chapter will be the Weekend activites between Ash and his friends.**

 **By the way, for the OC submitting for the story, I maybe can use them, but I am not going to make them Pokemon disguised humans since this is only a normal Pokemon world high school story. And the Kalos High in this story will be like Calem in the Amourshipping School stories. I am still comtemplating if I want them to have a change of heart.**


	4. The Weekend

The Weekend

Ash feels the sunlight shines on him through the window as he opens his eyes, he saw Lillie's arms wrap around him as he smiles.

"If only I can stay with this position..." Ash thinks. Then Lillie also wakes up as she sees Ash looking at her.

"Good morning, Ash." Lillie says.

"You too, Lillie. Since today is Saturday, we won't have any class. I decide to ask our friends to hang out at RPA department store in Silkan City, do you want to come?" Ash asks.

"You mean the company you and your siblings owned? Sure. I would like to." Lillie says.

After they have a shower, they call their friends to have breakfast at cafeteria. then Ash asks them the question he asked Lillie.

"You mean, we can go shopping and having fun there?" Reisa asks, "Count me in."

Nate says, "Me, too. I want to check out their new books."

As the others agree to go, Elline says, "I really want to go, but I need to go to the drama class since Professor Bolver wants us to practice for the upcoming show."

Drandon says, "Me, too. I need to practice my Table Tennis since the game is around the corner."

Then Daniel says that he can't go since Professor Amo of the Astronomy Club is going to take the club members to the Space Center in Solanet Town. And Insey needs to make a dessert in the Baking Club.

"So that will be sixteen people." Ash says as he write down the notes. "Good, so let's go."

As the friends leave the cafeteria, they are noticed by Kalos High.

"What are they planning this time?" Misty asks in a bored tone.

"Should we follow them like yesterday?" Drew asks.

"We should, we have to know what they are up to." Dawn says as they also follow them.

* * *

After Ash tells his mother for the permission to leave, they send out 15 riding Pokemon. a Speecar, a Speeuni, a Pegasky, a Dangepeed, a Mudsdale, a Rocrain, a Riose, a Robohorse, a Herpeed, a Rapidash, a Keldeo, an Absozero, a Pollutian, a Royuni. And Ash decides to ride Pegastar with Lillie.

"Now let's go, guys." Ash says as they all set off to Silkan City's RPA Company.

Meanwhile, the Kalos High students are shocked. Gary says, "Since when there are a lot of riding Pokemon? And that Reisa girl has a Keldeo, too!"

"Where did they get them? If we have them, we can be stronger." Trip says.

"But more importantly, how dare he let Lillie ride with him?" Serena says angrily.

"But it really look like the Prince is carrying a Princess." Drew says, only to be hit by a punch by May.

"We should chase them if we want to know what they're up to." Gary says as they send out their riding Pokemon and chase them. Their riding Pokemon are Arcanine, Gyarados, Flygon, Venusaur, Mamoswine, Honchkrow, Unfezant, Dragonite, Gogoat and Silvally.

At the RPA entrance, they are greeted by the guard at the front door.

"President, you have come." The guard says.

"Hello, there." Ash says. "Please inform the staff that we have arrived."

"Of course, young President." The guard says as he let them enter.

As they head to the square in the middle of first floor, Mark says, "How about we go look around for ourselves as we assemble at 11?"

Eve says, "That will work. Since not everyone will like the same things."

Then as they part ways, Ash says, "Lillie. Why don't we walk together? Since I am the President here. I know well about this place."

Lillie smiles, "I would like to, so can we see it a date?"

Ash says, "Well, if you want to."

Meanwhile, the Kalos High arrives at the place, May says, "No way... this is the RPA department store!"

Dawn says, "Yeah, I always want to look in here."

Trip asks, "What is so special about this store?"

Serena says, "This place has the best clothes and other stuff, it is being built a year ago and it has a lot of fame."

Gary says, "So they are here to go shopping...consider there are girls there."

* * *

Then they head inside and see Ash and Lillie there talking.

"So what do you want to do first?" Ash asks.

"I was wondering about the new book available in the Library, can we go check it out?" Lillie asks.

"Oh, sure." Ash smiles as they walk towards the library. Without noticing, the Kalos High are following them.

In the library, Lillie sees the book in the front of the store that has a board says "Bestseller and New Arrival", she says, "Ah, it is here!" Lillie says as she grabs the book.

"Oh, isn't this the book you wrote? The Love in Kalos?" Ash asks.

"Yes, Professor Naomi help me publish it, it is a story about a love that is always being interrupted." Lillie says.

"Well, that sounds interesting. I'll buy one for reading." Ash says as he goes to the counter.

"So Lillie has published some books?" Gladion says as he looks into one of the books, "Quite amusing..."

"Gladion, this isn't the time to fascinating your sister's works." Serena says.

Then they see Ash comes back and says, "Lillie. So are you here only to show me your new book?"

"Yes. Since I want to spend more time on other places." Lillie says. "Can we go to the arcade?"

"Anything for you." Ash says as they head towards the place.

"Ash! Lillie! Over here!" They see Helen and Nate at one of the arcade called 'Pokemon Battle'

"Hey, guys." Ash says, "What are you up to?"

"We are going to play this game in a tag battle, I was wondering if you can play with us?" Helen says.

"Sounds fun." Lillie says. "I also want to try out the Hydreigon."

Ash says, "Then I'll be using Sylveon." Ash's Sylveon is happy that he choose her while Pikachu is groaning.

Nate choose Speecar while Helen choose Volninja. Then they are smashing buttons on the arcade.

"It seems that they are having so much fun..." Iris says.

"Yeah... who knows Ashy Boy has a happy life here." Gary says.

"I win!" Lillie exclaims as she high fived Ash.

"No fair, you always mega evolve your Hydreigon! And you know how overpowered that Mega Hydreigon is!" Nate says.

"But we have to admit that it is a good game." Helen says.

"Yeah. By the way, Lillie. What card do we get?" Ash asks as Lillie is picking the new card from the arcade machine.

"Oh My! Ash! We got the Ultra Rare Zygarde!" Lillie says.

"Seriously?" Nate says. "I would rather use my Heangel to exchange that card!"

Ash says, "Don't worry, I have 2 of them. I can exchange one to you."

"You are a life saver." Nate laughs.

* * *

As they part ways, Ash says, "Lillie. Do you want to do the dress shopping?"

Lillie squeals in joy and gives him a kiss, she says, "I love it!"

Meanwhile, Serena's eyes twiched as he sees that how Lillie is doing to Ash.

"Dress shopping? Alone with Ash?" Serena says in fury. "It should be me and Ash!"

May says, "I wonder how the dresses are in this department store."

Ash and Lillie are looking around the store, Lillie says, "Although I have a lot of dresses, but I really want another different one."

Ash says, "In that case, how about this Emerald Dress? This clothes suits your eyes well." He then pick the dress to her.

"Thanks, Ash. I'll go try it out." Lillie says as she goes to the changing room.

Just then, they hear a phone call, "Hello, Golly? What's wrong?" Ash asks.

"Brother, when I was looking at the security cameras, I saw that your former bullies have also enter the store." Golly says, which causes Ash to flinch.

"You mean...they are here? In this place...In our Company?" Ash says while in anger.

Meanwhile, the traitors hear his outburst and Misty says, "Crap, he knows that we are here."

Paul says, "That's great, let's get out of this place."

Dawn says, "But I really want to see this dress."

Drew sighs, "Please hurry."

Ash says, "Golly, even they are here, I won't try to stop them from buying our stuff, I just want them to not make a scene."

Golly says, "I see. Well, good luck with your girlfriend."

After Ash puts his phone away, he hears, "Ash, how do I look?"

Ash turns around and sees her in the dress, Ash and the other two Pokemon are stunned to see her in a beautiful dress. Ash says, "Wow...Lillie. It seems my work has all paid off once you wear that."

Lillie smiles and places her hand on her chest. "Thanks Ash. Then I'll buy this dress."

After Lillie changes back her normal sundress, Ash uses his card to purchase the dress for Lillie.

"You don't need to help me afford this, Ash." Lillie says.

"I am the President of this company, and some of the money will go to my back account, so it is no big deal." Ash says.

"Right..." Lillie says, then she sees Serena and Gladion looking at the clothes, although they don't see them, Lillie whispers to Ash, "Why are they here?"

Ash says, "Golly just warned me that they have entered the place not long ago. I guess it is either they are being the spoiled princesses and princes to look beautiful, or they are going to break us up."

Lillie wides her eyes in fear, Ash grabs her hand and says, "Now let's go. Since it is 2 minutes until 11. We need to meet up with others."

Lillie nods as they rush off the store. Trip notices it and says, "They are running away!"

This catches every Kalos High student's attention. As they quickly purchase the clothes and chase after them.

* * *

"Hey guys." Ash and Lillie come as others have arrived.

"Brother, you are just in time." Minami says.

"Yeah, I was just showing Lillie my finest dress currently." Ash says.

"I see, by the way, is it true that the Kalos High guests are here inside the building?" Alice asks.

"We just saw Serena and Gladion in the clothes store while Golly has seen them enter through the guard." Ash says. "But we should ignore them unless they are causing a scene."

Luke says, "I see..."

Mark says, "Now I am kinda hungry, let's eat at our restaurant, okay?"

Helen says, "Of course, the RPA restaurant is the best."

"Then let's go." Reisa says as they head towards the destination.

As the Kalos High Bullies arrive at the restaurant, May says, "It is said that this restaurant is a five star restaurant."

Paul says, "But the meal is kinda expensive..."

Dawn says, "Yeah..."

Just then, they notice Ash's group coming and then hide. But too late as Ash sees them.

"I guess they are also here for lunch." He thinks.

Then a waitress comes to Ash and says, "President! Are you here to have a lunch?"

This causes shock to the Kalos High. Misty says, "Ash is the President of this RPA company?"

"No way..." May says.

"But his mother is the Principal of the school...then it will be possible..." Gary says.

Ash says, "Yes, me and my 15 friends are here to have a lunch. Is there a big table available for us to eat?"

The waitress checks the tables and then says, "Yes, President, there is a 14 people table and a 2 people table besides the window, is that okay?"

Ash looks at his friends, who give the two smiles that look devious.

"Lillie. Is that okay for you to sit with me at the 2 people table?" Ash asks.

"As long as I'm with you." Lillie says.

"Then it is decided." Ash says as the waitress takes them inside the restaurant.

Gary and his group also asked for a table as they are sitting close to the group. Ash's friends and him notice them, but they try to ignore them.

Reisa decides to start a topic and says, "So guys, since Lillie's birthday is around the corner, do you have any ideas on how to celebrate?"

Alice says, "Well, this will be the second time Lillie experience her birthday party due to her family, I guess we should be doing like last year?"

Gladion is hearing this, then he realized how he and his mother never celebrated her birthday. But he keeps listening them.

"That is a good idea. Since Ash is already 18 and what if he proposed at the day when she turns 18?" David says, which causes the girls to squeal in joy.

Ash and Lillie hear them and Lillie asks, "Guys? What's wrong?"

Mark says, "Nothing, it is just girls squealing for cute stuff."

Ash says, "Like what?"

Trenor says, "It is nothing. Just continue your conversation."

Ash and Lillie look at each other, then they continue talking until their meals have arrived.

As Trip and the others are seeing it, May says, "That is the Mechabull Steak! It is the most expensive dish in the restaurant!"

Dawn says, "How are they able to afford that?"

Trip says, "I guess being the President making him get almost what he wants..."

"That is not fair, since he is only a loser." Gary says.

As the group hears it, they are willing to punch them, but they can't as they need to be behaved. Golly has another idea and says, "Brother and Lillie were from the Kalos High before the RPA high is built, and we all know brother is a smart guy and also hard-working. Why does the teacher always punish him and fake his scores to be low?"

Mark says, "Mother has been investigating into this. Which is why he asks Professor Sycamore to come. From what he heard is that he has no intention to do bad stuff on Ash since he knows how strong and talented he is."

"But since Kalos High's teachers are what we called? Passive? They always let their students do what they want." Nate says.

"Yeah, and from what I have searched from Mom's database. Kalos High is famous for its bullies, nothing else." Minami says.

The Kalos High are listening this, Trip says, "How dare he says that we are bullies?"

Serena says, "Yeah, it is their problem for being weak..."

Trenor says, "Indeed. But thanks to the RPA company, we have gather a lot of evidence to prove the bullying rate in the school. Right now we have to show the Kalos Government and the Champion Diantha, then the school will be forced to close down."

This causes shock to the Kalos High students. Flora says, "But what about the students there?"

Luke says, "Well, in my assumption, they will probably go to other schools, maybe here, too. But the good thing is that if they get to our school, bullying can lead to severe punishments."

"I think that is good." East says.

After their meal is over, Ash says, "Let's head back to school, we can do more activities there."

The others agreed as they ride their riding Pokemon and get back, the same thing also goes to the Kalos High Students.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. Ash and his family owned the RPA Company like in other stories. And Ash is the president despite only 18.**

 **Here are the nicknames for the 20 people in my story:**

 **Ash: Prince Red**  
 **Lillie: Princess White**  
 **Alice: Frozen Queen**  
 **Mark: Master Coach**  
 **Drandon: Dragon Prince**  
 **Eve: Cunning Professor**  
 **Minami: Fairy Princess**  
 **Daniel: Future Teller**  
 **Tox: Dr. Medicine**  
 **East: Sky King**  
 **Golly: Tricky Fairy**  
 **Helen: Fiery Girl**  
 **Luke: Rocky Boy**  
 **David: Hard Inventor**  
 **Trenor: Earth Knight**  
 **Elline: Sparkling Actress**  
 **Reisa: Mermaid of Sevestar**  
 **Flora: Fashionable Pixie**  
 **Insey: Insect Witch**  
 **Nate: Book Wizard**


	5. Apology

Apology

As Ash and his friends get back to the school, Ash and Lillie are asked to come to the office as Aurora has called them.

"Mother, what's the matter?" Ash asks after the bow.

"Ah, Ash. How is the company?" Aurora asks.

"Fine until the Kalos High guests following us wherever we go. They are quite persistent if you ask me." Ash says.

"I know you have to suffer this much, but I am here to tell you something." Aurora says.

"And what is it?" Lillie asks.

"As you know, Eve and Flora's mother is Valarie, David and Elline's mother is Diantha. And Daniel's mother is Olympia. Your friends have told them about how you have been treated in the Kalos High. So last year they are holding a court. And right now the result has come out." Aurora says. "And it is a bad news to you."

Ash asks, "What is it?"

"The Kalos High is forced to shut down. And Professor Sycamore is going to be one of the school teacher here along with the students becoming ours until graduation." Aurora says.

Ash and Lillie groan at the result, but Ash says, "I see. If that is the final decision, then we just have to get used to it."

Aurora nods, then she says, "And Lillie. Since the Kalos Gang are here, your mother is in the guest room, she wants to talk to you."

Lillie then gets angry, she says, "She is not my mother, she says that directly to me...So what does she want?"

Aurora says, "I don't know... but with us by your side, I won't let you get hurt."

"Thank you, Ms. Ketchum." Lillie says.

As they head to the room, Lusamine is sitting there waiting for them.

"Lillie!" Lusamine says as she wants to hug her, but she steps away and says, "Don't get closer to me, Ms. Lusamine."

This causes her to flinch, she then remembers what she said two years ago.

"Lillie. I am sorry...I shouldn't lash out to you..." Lusamine says with a sad tone.

"But you did. And you also say that I am not your daughter, you disowned me!" Lillie says to her trembling.

"Lillie, I really don't mean that, it is because that your brother says that you are dating a loser who always cheated in class..."

"Ash won't cheat, he made friends with his bullies and frame him for cheating!" Lillie says. "And because of it, the Kalos High is now done."

Lusamine then feels conflicted, she says, "Is that true?"

Aurora comes and says, "Ms. Lusamine. I am the mother of the loser what your son says, my son won't ever cheat in class. And in here he always gets the good grades and it rivals Lillie's. He is also the President of the RPA company which controls almost all the wealth in this region. Do you think a loser will be able to do this?"

Lusamine then nods and turns to Ash. "I am sorry...if I know my son is lying to me..."

Ash says, "It is fine. But it is not only me, you should also apologize to Lillie. You drive her away from home and if it wasn't for us, she could have no family and live in loneliness."

Lusamine heart's sinks and says, "You are right..." She says, "Lillie...I am really sorry for the miserable I have caused you..."

Lillie just looks at her blankly, then she hugs her. "It is okay, mother. I forgive you. But in one condition."

Lillie then breaks the hug and then holds Ash's arm. "Ash and I have been dating since last year. And I want your blessings."

Lusamine smiles and asks, "Ash. Can I trust you to take care of Lillie?"

Ash bows and says, "I will do my best to treat her as a princess, Ms. Lusamine."

* * *

After the meeting is over, Lillie says, "I am glad that my mother agrees to let us!"

Ash says, "Yeah, things are getting much easier. Now we just need you to turn 18, speaking of which, your birthday is next week, right?"

Lillie says, "That is right! I am going to turn 18!"

Ash smiles and then they go to the Drama Class. Right there, Professor Bolver and others are already there.

"Ah, Ash and Lillie. You come just in time." Bolver says. "We are having a new film, here are your scripts."

Ash takes his while Lillie takes hers. It is a school play of the Greninja Prince.

"Ash, since you and Greninja has a strong bond, I want you and him to be the prince while Lillie becomes the Princess. Is that okay?"

Ash looks at his Pokemon and then Lillie, they nod to him and he says, "Alright, I accept the role."

Then they are practicing the drama with 2 hours, before the class ends, Ash and Lillie are practicing the transforming part.

"Oh Greninja. Thank you for saving my life from those thieves, I can't thank you more." Lillie says to the Greninja.

Greninja nods and then Lillie leans closer to give the kiss, then Ash and Greninja use their speed to change, with the fog made by Daivd helps him.

"Huh?" Lillie says.

"Oh my princess, thank you for saving me." Ash says.

"Who are you?" Lillie asks.

"I am the prince from the far away kingdom. The enemies you fought had turned me into a Greninja if it wasn't for you." Ash says.

"Now cut! That is it for now." Bolver says as he walks towards them. "Great job, guys. I am sure that this will be a great show."

Ash and Lillie smile at each other, then Ash says, "You are right."

* * *

Now back at the Kalos High gang, they have heard the news of Kalos High.

May says, "No way... then we need to be here until graduation?"

Trip says, "I don't want to be in a school where that boonie's mother is the Principal..."

Gary says, "But Professor Sycamore has already made the transfer papers here...I guess we have no other choice."

Just then, Gladion walks towards the gang, Serena asks, "Gladion, where were you?"

"My mother is in the school and she made up to Lillie. Then she starts yelling at me for kicking Lillie out of the family and you know what's next." Gladion says.

"So what are you going to do? Are you still want to break them up?" Dawn asks.

"I don't know..." Gladion says. "It seems that even my Mom join their side..."

Then the Kalos Gang doesn't know what will happen to them.

* * *

At Dinner, the 20 people gathered again, Minami says, "That is great news, Lillie. You and your mother are now getting along."

Lillie says, "Thanks, Minami. I am glad my mother doesn't really disowned me."

Golly asks, "But does that mean you are going back to live with them?"

Ash says, "Nope, Lillie is still staying with us, but she will go visit her once in a while."

David says, "And by the way, is it true that you two are going to act in the Frog Prince?"

Elline says, "Of course, Ash gets the Prince while Lillie gets the Princess. And there will be a kissing scene."

The girls squeal while Ash and Lillie blush, then Mark says, "Maybe the show won't be boring at all."

Nate says, "Indeed. I read the story, I am looking forward to the scene."

Lillie says, "Um... why don't we just eat our dinner now?"

"Sure." Daniel says as they dig in. Then Insey asks, "Is it true that the Kalos High are forced to shut down?"

"What?" Everyone exclaims.

"Yes." Ash says. "And those ten are going to be our students until the graduation."

Eve says, "But thinking the good part, you are bullied since they are the best students in their school, now here you are the best, why don't you get your revenge?"

Ash says, "No, thanks. That will make me be just like them. As the President of the Student Council, I can't do illegal stuff for my private reasons."

Reisa says, "Said like a good person."

Lillie says, "And that is why I love you, Ash." Lillie says as she wraps her arms on him.

Alice says, "Get a room, you two. We are having dinner."

"Sorry." The two apologize, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. And the Kalos High is now closed as the bullies will be to the end of the chapter.**

 **Here is the classes of what the other teachers are teaching.**

 **Naomi: Normal, Music, Female Dorm Teacher**  
 **Aera: Flying, Languages**  
 **Flomer: Fire, Cooking**  
 **Amo: Psychic, Astronomy**  
 **Konomi: Fighting, PE**  
 **Reshow: Water, Math**  
 **Nora: Ground, Social Studies, Golden Dorm Teacher**  
 **Wyree: Dragon, Breeding**  
 **Tyke: Fairy, Arts**  
 **Geo: Grass, Science**  
 **Shadow: Ghost, Battling**  
 **Amelia: Poison, Nursing**  
 **Frost: Ice, Computer**  
 **Surch: Bug, Ranger**  
 **Radium: Rock, Ancient Studies**  
 ** **Bolver: Electric, Drama****  
 ** **Irena: Steel, Showcase****  
 **Terry: Dark, Coordinating, Male Dorm Teacher**  
 **Professor Sycamore: Mega Evolution, Z Moves**

 **The next chapter: Ash's Cousin**


	6. Ash's Cousin

Ash's Cousin

The next day, Ash and Lillie are sitting at the bench near the courtyard with a teacher besides them, they are watching a girl that is two years younger training a Midnight form Lycanroc.

"Now use Stone Edge!" The girl yells as Lycanroc crushes the ground, causing the stones to pop up.

"Now jump and end the performance with a Dark Pulse!"

Lycanroc uses Dark Pulse to finish the performance, causing Ash and Lillie to clap their hands.

"Nice job, Emily. With this you can get into the Performance Club with no problem." The teacher says.

"Thank you, Professor Irena. I really want to be the Sevestar Queen like you did." Emily says.

Ash says, "I know you will. Emily."

Irena says, "And Ash, Lillie. Thank you for staying with me to watch her performance even though it is Sunday."

Lillie says, "No problem."

Ash says, "Besides, she is our cousin, it is vital that Mother will let me look after her."

Irena nods and says, "Now you guys can be dismissed. I hope I can see your performance tomorrow, Ash."

Ash nods as Irena leaves the place. Meanwhile, Emily is petting her Lycanroc, she takes out a comb and says, "Here, Lycanroc, let me comb you."

As Lycanroc nods, suddenly, a Skarmory comes and snatches the Comb away.

"Hey! That is my favorite Comb! Give that back!" Emily cries to the Skarmory, but in vain. Ash sees it and says, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt to stop that Skarmory!"

Pikachu nods and uses the move, causing the Comb to fall at the other side of the building.

"My Comb!" Emily says as she and Lycanroc chase the comb.

"Wait! Emily, that place is the forest!" Lillie yells, but she doesn't hear them.

Ash says, "Let's go after her..." Lillie nods as they run after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gladion is training his Silvally, he says, "Use Multi Attack!"

Silvally growls as he hits the tree, causing it to fall down.

"Good work, Silvally." Gladion says as he pets him, then suddenly, he notices a Comb on the ground.

"I wonder whose comb is it?" Gladion says as he picks it up.

"Excuse me! That is my comb!" Emily rushes to the scene as she sees him picking her favorite comb.

As Gladion turns around and face her, both of them look at each other. Suddenly, their cheeks are a little pink as Gladion walks closer. "Uh...here is your comb..."

Emily grabs it, but she is trembling. "Thanks..." She doesn't know why, she is nervous around him.

Then Gladion says, "My name is Gladion...I am a third grade student..."

Emily says, "I am Emily, a first grade student. It is nice to meet you..."

Then as Emily wants to walk backwards, she suddenly trips from a tree root, causing her to fall into his arms. The two of them now having red faces, Gladion asks, "Are you okay?"

Emily says, "I am fine..." She quickly gets off from his arms, then Emily decides to know him more.

Just then, Ash and Lillie find her, but then they also see Gladion.

"What is he doing over there?" Lillie says as she wants to break them apart.

"Wait, Lillie." Ash grabs her arm, "Let's see what will happen before jumping into conclusions."

Then the two decide to watch behind one of the trees.

* * *

"So what are you doing here?" Emily asks after they sit down.

Gladion sighs and says, "I am just training my Pokemon, that is all..."

Emily asks, "Why don't you train in the gym? I am sure that the President and the Vice President will agree."

Gladion turns, "That is the problem. It is my fault that they have some grudge on me..."

Ash and Lillie are shocked to hear Gladion saying that he is the wrong one.

Emily asks, "How come... are you from the Kalos High?"

Gladion says, "You can say so before the school is forced to shut down..."

As he pets his Silvally, he says, "Me and my sister was from Alola, we are close like what siblings are...when we got to the Kalos High, I made some friends which turns out to be bullies."

Emily is surprised, then she asks, "So does that mean you are a bully, too?"

Gladion says, "Once, not now...my sister isn't a person who likes to see others suffer, so she gets along with the one gets bullied. I was afraid that she would become bullied like that boy, so I always wanted to break them up before they can become boyfriend and girlfriend..."

Lillie whispers, "So Gladion didn't think you are a loser..."

Ash says, "I guess so..."

Then he grabs his pants tightly and says, "I also asked help from my mother, lying to her so that they can break up...but I didn't know that it would cause her to disown my sister...forcing her to leave our family..."

Emily says, "Wow...you seems to have a rough past...but you shouldn't do that to your own sister...that is really mean..."

Gladion says, "I know. A year later, I was here, and we met again...she still dates the boy, but until now I realized that he is not a loser...he has become successful and I am proud of her to date him... And then after the school shuts down, I realized how bad my friends could be...this is why I am here alone..."

Much to their shock, Gladion is now crying with his hands covering his face, Emily quickly she hugs him. "Please don't cry, you realized your mistakes right? Then just do what is right."

"I can't...my sister and her boyfriend has already hated me... when I was approaching them, the others will also be there, I couldn't tell how sorry I am and kept lying to myself... And my mom also hates me now..."

Emily says, "Don't be sad, I know that they will be willing to forgive you..."

"Why do you think so?" Gladion, now stops crying now, asks.

"I believe that good people won't hold grudges against their family, even though the problem is serious. If you tell the truth to them, then they will understand." Emily says.

Ash looks at Lillie, then they nod as they decide to act for now.

"Emily, where are you?" Ash calls out as he is coming from their hiding spot.

"Ah, my cousin and his girlfriend are looking for me...I can't forget how much time we have taken..." Emily says as she walks to Ash and Lillie, who is acting like they are looking for her.

"Ash! Lillie!" Emily says as she rushes towards them, while Gladion is stunned to see the two there.

"There you are Emily. We have been looking around for you." Ash says as he hugs her.

"I am sorry, but I found my comb." Emily shows them, bur then she sees Lillie trembling once she sees Gladion.

"Brother..." Lillie says in anger... Gladion then walks up to her, then Lillie says, "If you want to break up me and Ash, then forget it! I won't ever leave Ash!"

Gladion says, "I know..." This causes the two to get stunned. Emily says, "Ash, Lillie. Gladion is guilty of what he has done for you...can't you forgive him?"

Lillie sees some tears at the seat, she says, "Is it true?"

Gladion says, "I am sorry...I just don't want you to be bullied, too. I never think of driving you away from home..."

Just then, Lillie walks closer, as Gladion knows that he is going to be slapped, he closes his eyes, but he never feels the pain. Instead, Lillie hugs him, causing him to be shocked.

"I forgive you, brother. But don't you ever do this to us again!" Lillie says.

Gladion is shocked...he turns and asks, "Why do you forgive me so easily..."

Lillie says, "I am still hurt that you will hang around with those bullies, but I also don't want to break a family apart."

Then Ash and Emily walks closer, then Gladion says, "Ash, I am also sorry for treating you as a loser. I am afraid you will also hurt Lillie..."

Ash says, "It is okay, I know you want to protect your family."

Emily smiles at him, "See, I told you that they would forgive you."

Gladion smiles at her, "You are right. Thank you."

Emily has a blush after hearing this; Ash and Lillie notice it.

Ash says to Lillie. "It seems like we have another ship that we need to set sail."

Lillie says, "Yeah..."

Ash says, "Gladion, why don't you hang around with us instead of those guys? They will be willing to know you more."

Gladion says, "Fine by me, I already hate them for making me do the unforgivable, but I couldn' t find a chance to leave them."

Then the group all head back to the school grounds for fear that Aurora is worried for them.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. The OC is requested from** **KiryuFanGirl**. **And now Gladion also leaves the bully gang, what will happen next? Please find out in the next chapter.**


	7. The Ugliness in the Beauty

The Ugliness in the Beauty

The next day, Gladion already makes friends with Ash's group, they talk about their battles and also the funs in the school. Ash will also teases him with Emily, causing the two to blush and the others to laugh.

But in the other hand, the Bully gang isn't happy about this.

"How come he gets along well with them?" Misty says.

"Yeah, now he also betrayed us." Gary says.

"But what should we do? In here we can't do something to them since those are prohibited." Iris says.

"I don't know...by the way, where is Serena?" Trip asks.

"No idea." Paul says.

As for Serena, she is in her dorm finding her things.

"Where is it?" Serena says in a worry tone as she places all her uniforms and books on the bed and the boxes on the floors. She finds the last box as she finds a pen.

"Ah! Here it is..." Serena says. "Now I can use it to the class."

Suddenly, she notices a blue handkerchief on the floor, she picks it up and says, "Huh? Where did this come from..."

Just then, she starts to recall a certain memory.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Where is everybody? Where do you all go?" A younger Serena was looking around in the forest worriedly.

Suddenly, a Poliwag appears, which causes her to fall on the ground and hurts her knee. Then she starts to form tears.

"I knew I should have come to this Summer Camp..." Then she cries out for her mother sadly.

Just then, she hears someone says, "Poliwag, where are you?"

Then a younger boy emerges from the bushes and then notices her. Then he says, "Are you alright?"

As the boy stops in front of her, he says, "I am Ash. What's wrong?"

Serena says, "I hurt my leg..."

Ash notices the blood coming from her knee, then he takes out a handkerchief and then ties it around her knee. "See, it is better, now watch this, Pain Pain go away!" He says as he waves his arms.

Serena tries to move her leg, but she feels pain. "It is still hurts..."

Ash takes out his hand and says, "Come on, don't give up until it is over." He pulls her up and holds her in his arms, causing her to blush.

"See, you did it." Ash says while grinning, "Let's get back to the camp."

Then the two walk together back to the camp, as Serena forms a blush on her face.

(Flashback end)

* * *

Serena says, "That boy... he is Ash?" Then she starts to recall another memory.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Serena, is that you?" Ash says as he was walking towards her and her friends.

"Serena, don't talk to him, he is a loser." May says to her as they are going to walk away.

"Please, Serena! I want to talk to you about something, do you remember when we met at the Summer Camp?" Ash says.

Serena turns and shoots a glare. "I don't recall meeting a loser and a cheater like you."

"But... We did meet, and you also say that we will be friends forever..." Ash says.

"Then I was really naive back then." Serena says. "Don't try to use this as an excuse to befriend me. I hate losers and cheaters."

This causes Ash to be broken, then Serena turns around and walks away, talking to May and laughs at how broken he is.

(Flashback end)

* * *

"What have I done..." Serena begins to cry as she not only forgets him, she also says those mean words to him. Now he has a girlfriend, she can't not be confident to take Ash away from her.

In the Battle Class, Serena hasn't been doing well, she often loses to others as she doesn't have her mind on the battling.

Serena is now sitting alone in the corner, her eyes is still red from the crying. Just then, Mark, who was just about to find a partner to battle, notices her and asks his Lucario.

"Hey, isn't that the girl who breaks my brother's heart? Serena is the name, right?" Mark asks his partner.

"Maybe, but looks like she doesn't feel good." Lucario says.

Mark decides to check out her. As he steps in front of her, he says, "Hey."

Serena raises her head and sees him, she says, "A–Ash..."

Mark says, "Oh, I am not Ash. I am Mark, his twin brother. By the way, what are you doing here?"

Serena turns and says, "Leave me alone...I am a monster..."

Mark is taken aback from this, then he notices the handkerchief in her hand.

"Hey, is that handkerchief..." Mark asks.

Just then, Serena starts to cry again. Mark notices that things aren't going to be well, so he quickly hugs her. Serena also cries on his uniform.

After calming her down thanks to Lucario using a calmer aura, she says, "When I was looking for my favorite pen...I found this in one of my boxes..."

Mark says, "This handkerchief belongs to brother, right?"

Serena nods and says, "He used it to help me stop the blood when we were little at the Summer Camp...and not only I didn't thank him...I also hurt him..."

She holds the handkerchief tightly and says, "I often turned down every other boys who wants to ask me for a date...because I always love that boy who saved me...but I didn't realize Ash is the boy...and I broke him...I put him through hell..."

Serena says, "Now I don't have another chance of being with him again..."

Mark hears the words and then says, "So are you really guilty about what you have done?"

Serena nods at him, Mark says, "Well... Brother isn't a person who would hold vengeance at others, yesterday he had forgive Gladion for his mistakes."

Serena says, "Re...really?"

Mark says, "But he said that the love he once hold for you has been broken, Lillie is the one who repaired it, so I am certain that he had already moved on."

Serena's feel like a shattered glass, then she says, "I understand...I can't win his love back...but I deserved it..."

Mark says, "Please cheer up, I know you will find another person who can make you happy." Mark says as he wipes out her tears with his own handkerchief.

Serena asks, "Why...I hurt your Brother the most, and now you are cheering me up... why do you help me..."

Mark says, "I don't know... At first I thought you are a bully, who comes here to bully my brother again...but I don't know why...I have a mind that says that you aren't a bad person..."

He turns to her and says, "You know... I perfer your smile."

This causes Serena to blush a little. Sure, he isn't Ash. But he looks a lot like him, and he is even as nice as Ash.

Serena smiles at him, she says, "Thank you...Mark..."

Mark says, "No problem. By the way...do you want to hang with us at lunch?"

Serena asks, "Will they accept me...they know how I hurt Ash..."

Mark says, "Don't worry. Our friends aren't the ones who will hold grudge against others, which is why we are the popular group in the school."

Serena says, "I see...Mark. Can I ask you a question?"

Mark opens his water container and asks, "What is it?"

Serena then takes a breath and asks, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Mark almost splits out water, luckily Lucario dodges. "Why do you ask that?"

Serena says, "Nothing... I am just curious, that's all."

Mark says, "No, I don't have one...I am not as lucky as my brother."

Serena then says, "Can we hang out...after our class is over? I want to know about you more..."

Mark then starts to form a blush and says, "Um...sure. I'd like to..."

Just then, Ash and Lillie comes to Mark and Ash says, "There you are, Mark. Professor Shadow has been worried about you..."

Suddenly, they see Serena besides Mark. Ash isn't angry, but he is trembling.

"Mark, what happened?" Lillie asks.

Serena says, "Ash...I believe this is yours, right?"

She gives him the handkerchief, Ash looks at it and says, "So does that mean..."

Mark says, "Yes, I found her crying here since she is so sorry that not only she forgot you and also bullied you..."

Ash looks at Lillie, who then nods to him. Ash says, "Serena. I am glad that you know what you did is wrong. But...things maybe not be the way it was before. I once loved you, but now it is shattered..."

Serena says, "I know...But still...I am so sorry for the pain I caused you..."

Ash says, "It is okay. We forgive you." Ash says as they share a group hug.

* * *

In the lunch time, Serena also joins the group for lunch, the girls are interested in her and then starts to talk about one topic to another. Serena feels a little happy as she is accepted to the group.

At the same time, Ash and Lillie are at the Principal's office, as they are requesting something.

"So you want Gladion and Serena move to the Golden Dorm?" Aurora asks.

"Yes. I am afraid that if they stay with their Kalos Classmates, they will get bullied for being with us." Ash says.

"I know it is unacceptable since the dorm is for the best students..." Lillie says, "But please make an exception..."

Aurora then looks at Professor Sycamore and Professor Nora. She asks, "What do you two think?"

Sycamore says, "Those two are the best students in Kalos High before it is forced to shut down. I guess they can be at the level with the others."

Nora says, "So far Mark and Emily's room are the only ones which doesn't have two people share a room... so if the two of them agree, then it won't be a problem to me."

Aurora nods and says, "I'll talk to them about this later." She turns to Ash and Lillie. "You two can now be dismissed."

Ash says, "Thank you Mother." Then they leave the office.

As Ash tells others the news, the others are happy for it. Emily wants Gladion to be with her in the same room, as Gladion doesn't mind.

"So Serena...are you okay to share a room with me?" Mark asks.

Serena is now blushing, she says, "Not at all..."

Minami says, "Then it is decided."

Reisa says, "Indeed. We will be looking forward to have more parties with you."

Serena smiles at them and says, "Thank you guys."

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. This time I let Serena being forgiven like the last chapter for Gladion. And this time I ship Mark and Serena. Since Mark is a twin brother of Ash and they look much like the same, so this can be another Amourshipping Ver.2 in the story.**

 **The next chapter: Battle against the bullies.**


	8. Battle Against the Bullies

Battle Against the Bullies

A week has passed, Ash and his friends are still active on learning and even having fun together. With Professor Sycamore's Mega Evolution Studies, it gains a lot of students' attention as they can have a chance to learn Mega Evolution.

Serena and Gladion now hang out with the new friends often then the Kalos gang. To be honest, the Kalos Gang are frustrated that the two of their friends are now hang out with them rather then themselves. They have been trying to hurt them, but with the teachers spying, they couldn't do a thing. Misty once tried to use her Mallet to attack Ash, only to be seen by Professor Surch and get a detention to feed the bug Pokemon. Causing her to scream all the time and get more hatred against Ash's gang.

* * *

That Saturday, the regular team gathers as Ash says, "I have booked the Battle Arena in the Gym, how about we go to train?"

This gain approval of the others as they go there. But as they are there, they see that the Kalos Gang are yelling at Professor Shadow.

"I already told you guys that Prince Red and his group have already booked the battlefield." Shadow says, still have his patience.

"Then tell them to let us use it!" Trip says.

Ash comes and says, "Why don't we settle this through a battle? With me against the 8 of you to decide who gets to use the battlefield."

Misty says, "Ha! You against us? You never managed to win against us, why do you think you can win?"

Ash says, "Careful, I am not the boy who was asked to pretend as weak and let you guys bullied..."

This causes the group to get furious. Professor Shadow sees it and then takes them all to the battlefield.

As the Ash's group sits at the field, Serena asks, "Is he going to be alright?"

Mark says, "Don't worry. He was holding back at Kalos High."

The first one to challenge is Gary, he smirks and says, "Ready to lose? Ashy Boy?"

Ash yawns and says, "Actions speak louder than words, why don't you just send out your Pokemon already?"

"Your funeral. Go, Blastoise!" Gary says as he throws the Pokeball, Blastoise apppars from it and gives a loud roar.

"Blastoise, huh? Then Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash says as his Pokemon appear. Sceptile also has a scarf that shows the Mega Stone.

"Now let the battle begin." Shadow says.

"Blastoise, don't let that weakling use a move, use Hydro Pump!"

As thr turtle Pokemon fires the water move, Ash says, "Sceptile, cut through it with Leaf Blade!"

As the Pokemon easily cut the water in half, Ash shows his glove, which has a key stone on it.

"Now respond to my heart, Mega Evolution!" Ash yells as Sceptile glows, then it becomes his mega form and roars.

"If you're doing it, then I'll do it, too." Gary says as he also mega evolve his Blastoise.

"Now use Dual Chop." Ash says.

"Reflect it with Rapid Spin!" Gary says.

The two Pokemon clash at each other, but Ash's knocks the Pokmeon back.

"Time to finish it off, use Leaf Blade with the combination of Solar Beam!"

Sceptile nods and then raises the hand, it absorbs the light faster than Blastoise's getting up, then he destroyed Blastoise as it reverts back to its form.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, Sceptile wins."

Sceptile returns back to normal as Ash gives him a Pokeblock.

Serena says, "It is strong..."

Lillie says, "Of course, it has defeated a Darkrai before, so it is no wonder."

"Ash beated a Darkrai?" Gladion asks.

Emily says, "Of course. It was at the League though, when he was battling Dad."

"You did great, Sceptile now take a rest." Ash says.

Gary says, "There is no way I'll lose to Ashy boy..."

Misty says, "Oh please, that means you are weak. I'll show you why I can defeat his Pikachu easily."

As Misty comes to the field, she sends out her usual Gyarados. Ash sighs and says, "Pikachu, now it is your revenge."

Pikachu takes the stage and says, "Finally, I don't need to hold back."

Misty says, "Now let's mega evolve and defeat this mouse!" Misty says as she presses her key stone, causing Gyarados to change its form.

"Now Dragon Rage and defeat it like before!" Misty yells as Gyarados shoots a purple flame.

"Pikachu, we were once one hit KO by her, let's return the flavor." Ash says as he does the Electric Dance.

"Why is that loser doing?" May asks.

"I guess he is out of his mind." Drew laughs.

Ash says, "This is our full power! 100000000 Volt Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu jumps into the air and shoots out a rainbow colored Thunderbolt, causing it to break through the Hyper Beam and hit Gyarados. Gyarados roars in pain before it falls to the ground fainted.

"No way..." Misty is shocked.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, Pikachu wins." Shadow says.

Ash pets his Pikachu as Misty yells, "You cheated!"

Ash asks, "And what way did I cheated? Everyone here is watching even the Teacher of the Battling class. We all see the results."

Ash then closes his eyes, "You guys are pathetic. Blaming the winners for cheating and the losers for being weak..."

May says, "Don't worry Misty. I'll avenge you. Blaziken, take the stage!"

As the Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Greninja, I choose you!"

The Black colored Greninja appears on the field, and Serena asks, "Is that Greninja?"

Golly says, "The Sevestar Form. We have to beware of their tounge as it can absorb one's life energy."

"Battle begin." Shadow says.

May uses the Mega Evolution and uses Sky Uppercut, only to dodged.

"Hey, It should be super effective!" May says.

"Do you pay attention to the class? Sevestar Form Greninja is not Dark but Ghost type." Ash says, causing her to be angry.

"Then use Blaze Kick!" May yells as Blaziken heats up his feet.

"Dodge and use Aerial Ace!" Ash says as Greninja gives a super effective attack.

"Now let's show our full power!" Ash yells as he and Greninja raise their hands, causing Greninja to be surrounded by darkness.

"What is happening?" Dawn says in shock.

Nate says, "If you don't know. The Kalos Starters can access to a special form with the great bond with the trainers."

Ash then starts mimicking the moves Greninja uses, Blaziken uses Flamethrower, Ash also feels the pain from it.

"Greninja, now use Shadow Shuriken to end this off!"

Greninja nods as it uses the Purple giant Shuriken on its back and tosses at Blaziken, causing it to faint.

"No Blaziken!" May says as she rushes to the Pokemon. Drew says, "May, recall her and go tend it, I'll battle him."

Drew turns to Ash and says, "Flygon, come on out!"

Ash says, "This should be easy." Ash takes out a Pokeball. "Snowy, I choose you!"

As the Alolan Form Ninetales appear on the field, Gladion asks, "Hey, Lillie. Isn't that your Pokemon?"

"Ash and I have a linked Pokedex Account, so his Pokemon are also mine and mine are also his." Lillie says.

Drew says, "So you are going to use Lillie's Pokemon to help you? This should be easy."

Ash smiles, "Snowy, Mega Evolve!"

As Snowy glows into pure white and rainbow colored, Drew says, "That won't scare me, use Rock Slide!"

As the rocks are charging at the Pokemon, Ash says, "Snowy, Hail to protect yourself!"

As Snowy nods, the hail appears as the field is covered by snow, then Snowy also disappears from their sight.

"Gah! I hate Ice Types!" Iris says as she is shivering.

Drandon says, "For a Dragon Master, you shouldn't fear of the Types that are super effective against Dragon Types."

Iris glares at him, "I don't need your stupid advice!"

"Suit yourself." Drandon says.

Ash says, "Time to wrap this up, like we did in the contests, use Blizzard and Dazzling Gleam!"

As Flygon is still searching for Snowy, it is hit by the attacks and gets faint.

"But how..." Drew says in shock.

"Mega Ninetales is Ice and Ghost type, it has the ability Snow Cloak." Shadow says.

Paul says, "You are pathetic, I'll show you who is stronger." He sends out his Electivire.

Ash says, "Go, Infernape!"

As the monkey Pokemon appears, it has changed into a spooky form. The Bullies are shuddered at the sight of the spooky Pokemon, even Paul.

"A Sevestar Form?" Serena asks.

"Yes. Infernape is also a Ghost type, too." Mark says.

As Infernape sees Paul, it is dying to use Psyshock at Paul.

"I bet it is still weak, Electivire, use Thunder Punch!" Paul says as Electivire charges.

"Psychic to stop it and then Phantom Force." Ash says as Infernape did what he said. Paul is shocked to see that Infernape can use Psychic and Ghost moves, Electivire is also hit by the attack.

"Now use Wrap!" Paul says as Electivire tries to catch it, but Infernape can't be attacked.

"Infernape is Ghost type, do you seriously think that Normal moves will go against it? This battle is a waste. Use Hypnosis!"

Paul is shocked to see that his strongest Pokemon fall asleep. "Wake Up! Electivire!"

Ash says, "Dream Eater!"

Infernape defeats the Pokemon by going through it, Infernape feels satisfied as the Electivire faints.

Paul can't believe that he lost so easily, he goes back to his seat as Dawn challenges him next.

"Prepare to lose, go Mamoswine!" Dawn says as she sends out the Pokemon.

Ash says, "Merqueen! I choose you!"

As the beautiful female mermaid Pokemon appears, Reisa says, "Alright, we finally get to see Merqueen!"

Misty says, "You called that a mermaid?"

"I think you are just jealous that you don't have one." Reisa taunts, Misty tries to hit her, but May and Gary stops her.

"Now Ice Star Badge, activate!" Ash says as he holds the badge, Merqueen glows and then they start to attack.

"I don't know what you just did, but it won't help you since you're going down. Mamoswine! Use Take Down!"

Mamoswine charges forward, Ash says, "Merqueen, use Ice Beam!"

Merqueen shoots a beam of Ice and it freezes Mamoswine and giving hard damage.

"How does the Ice Beam gets so strong?" Gladion asks.

"Ash uses Ice Star Badge, that is why. All Ice moves will be super effective against all types." Alice says.

"Where can we get those badges?" Gary asks.

"You want them? They are scattered across the region, find the Gym Leader or Elite 4 to have a Knight Challenge." Eve says. "Completing two challenges and the badge is yours."

Dawn is struggling as Mamoswine can't hurt Merqueen. Ash says, "Now let me finish it off." He does the Z Move dance and so as Merqueen. "Use Freezing Bubbles!"

Merqueen nods as she uses the Bubble Beam, it suddenly freezes and floats to Mamoswine, causing it to faint.

"No, Mamoswine!" Dawn says as she rushes to the fainted Pokemon.

Ash sighs and says, "This is going to take forever, how about you two battle me at the same time?"

Iris says, "Ha, that will be better."

Trip says, "Yeah, we will show you we are stronger than Boonies."

Trip sends out Serperior and Iris sends out Dragonite.

"Charizard, Sylveon, I choose you two." Ash says as he tosses out Charizard's Pokeball while Sylveon jumps to the field from the stands.

Charizard uses Fire Punch on Serperior, only to be dodged and Dragonite uses Dragon Pusle on it. Sylveon rushes forward and saves Charizard.

"Now Charizard, Mega Evolve!" Ash says as he mega evolves Charizard into its X form.

"Your Mega Evolution won't save you." Trip says, "Wrap that Sylveon, don't let it battle Dragonite."

Serperior than starts to bind Sylveon, causing it to be trapped.

"Thanks, Trip. Now Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!"

Ash says, "Charizard, grab it and then use Seismic Toss!"

As Dragonite charges forward, Charizard quickly grabs the wings and starts to spin in circles.

"Charizard, throw at Sylveon, and Sylveon, use Attract!"

This causes the two to in fear. Trip says, "Oh, no! Serperior! Get away from there!"

But it is too late, as the Attract has caught two Pokemon. Causing them to be immobolized by love.

"Now finish it with Dragon Claw and Overheat!" Ash says as Charizard roars, then it defeats the two Pokemon easily.

"Serperior and Dragonite are unable to battle, Sylveon and Charizard win! Since all 8 people lose the battle, so Prince Red and his group will have the right to use the gym.

Ash smiles at his two Pokemon and says, "Good work, you two."

Charizard gives him a nod as Sylveon gives Ash a hug.

"How do we lose against that weakling..." Trip says.

"Yeah, we are supposed to be the strongest..." Iris says.

Ash says, "Since you all lose, now you must leave us alone so we can train."

The Bully Gang didn't say something as they give him a glare before they leave.

Lillie comes to Ash and gives a kiss. "You did it! Ash! You prove them that you are strong."

Ash says, "Thanks, I couldn't have done it without my Pokemon."

Shadow says, "Indeed, Ash. You really prove yourself as the Champion."

Serena asks, "Ash is a Champion?"

Mark says, "Of course, he has battled all the teachers, who are the Gym Leaders and the Elite four."

Helen says, "We were watching the battles, and all of them are unique."

Shadow says, "Yes. I remember the time when Ash challenged me. That is the best battle I had."

As the gang nods and starts training, Serena asks, "By the way, what is with the nicknames? Why do you all have one?"

Mark says, "Since we are the favorite gang in the school, so we are called by our fans with the names. Maybe you would have one a few days later."

Serena says, "I see..."

Then the gang all send out their Pokemon and start their training.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter, this chapter has shown 8 of Ash's 10 strongest Pokemon. You can guess the last two, but they will be shown in the future chapters.**

 **The next chapter: Home Visit**


	9. Home Visit

Home Visit

Another weekend has arrived since the battle of the bullies. The Bullies are mad that they lose to Ash easily, so they have tried to take his Pokemon. But they didn't succeed, since they don't know where Ash places his Pokeballs.

As for the others, Ash and Lillie perform the Greninja Prince on stage that Thursday evening, with Ash and Lillie performed very well as the audience cheers for them, including Lusamine and Gladion, who is surprised to see Lillie perform on stage and also cheers for her.

That Saturday, Reisa asks, "So Ashy, what are you going to do today?"

Ash says, "Well, we have to go back to our place, since we kinda missed there."

Mark says, "Indeed. We can also do a lot of stuff back home."

Elline says, "I see."

Gladion asks, "You know, Lillie still lives with you guys, I wonder what is it look like?"

Emily says, "You can come if you want."

Lillie says, "Indeed. Brother, how about you come to visit our house?"

Gladion says, "Sure. I don't mind it."

Serena asks, "Can I come with you, too? I also want to see what Marky's room look like."

Everyone looks at Mark, then Alice asks, "Marky?"

Mark blushes hard and says, "Don't ask..."

Insey says, "Come on, since when do you get a good nickname?"

Mark groans and says, "Brother, I think I know how you feel when people call you Ashy."

Ash says, "You'll get used to it."

Then Minami says, "Then that's decided. Since Mother is also going home with us today, so how about we also invite your mother to come?"

Gladion says, "That is not a bad idea."

As they all talking to each other, Iris has been listening behind their backs and then rushes back to others.

"It seems like they are going back to where they live." Iris says.

"Good, maybe that is where his Pokemon are. We can get there and take them." Misty says as they nod.

* * *

An hour later, Ash's family, Lillie's family and Serena are at the school gate. Aurora says, "It is a pleasure to have you come to our house. Ms. Aether."

Lusamine says, "Indeed. I am also curious where Lillie stayed since last year."

Just then, two Speecars appear in front of them as two people wearing butler uniforms arrive.

"Mistress Aurora. We are sorry for the lateness."

Aurora says, "It is nothing, Paris."

As the adults are talking, Serena asks, "Who are they?"

Golly says, "They are our butlers, they help us a lot of things in the house."

Minami says, "You can say our house is not really a house."

Gladion asks, "How come?"

Ash says, "You'll know once we head there."

As they get in the Speecar, they immediately ride off to their home. But unnoticed by others, the Bully Gang are following them.

As they ride pass the place, Paris asks, "So Master Ash, how is school?"

Ash says, "You don't need to call me master, Paris. I treat all of you as equal. But it is great."

Lillie says, "Indeed. We really learned a lot of stuff."

Paris says, "Glad you like it. I was really worried when those Kalos Guests trying to hurt you like they did." He looks at the window and says, "And it seems like we have made it."

Serena looks at the window and sees a fenced area with all kinds of habitats. She asks, "Ash, how big is your house?"

Ash says, "Well, it was only a castle over there, but with the amount of Pokemon in our place, we have Palkia expand the place and make a lot of haibitats here in our house."

Gladion asks, "Palkia? Isn't that the Legendary Pokemon?"

Emily says, "Of course. Ash and the others have caught every Pokemon in the world."

This causes shock to the two people. Serena asks, "Including Arceus? Mew? Xerneas?"

Ash says, "For Arceus, we don't need to capture it. Since we are ones."

Gladion asks, "You are Pokemon? And also Arceus?"

Lillie says, "Yes. Which is why they can be the President of the company and also attend the school at the same time. They can use Double Team."

Serena says, "Wow..."

Just then, as the car parked in front of the castle, a lot of maids and butlers are standing there waiting for them.

"Welcome back, Your highness." They say in union.

Aurora says, "Please call us our full names, we treat all of you as equal."

As they nod, Lusamine says, "I guess you are richer than our family."

Aurora says, "Indeed. Being at the company that holds almost all the wealth in the region, we are quite rich."

* * *

As they head inside, the Kalos Gang also arrive at the front gate.

"Is that a castle? And look at how big the field is..." Dawn says.

"No wonder he is called the Prince...he really is one." May says.

"But it seems like the fence has blocked the field as well as guards here, how are we going to get in?" Paul asks.

"We just need to climb inside, that is all." Iris says as she touches the fence, only to be electricuted.

"I guess there are high electricity to those who want to get pass the place." Gary says.

"How about we fly inside?" May asks. "We can use our flying Pokemon."

"Great idea." Misty says.

Meanwhile, Gladion and Serena are amazed at how big the castle is.

"So you live here? Only you guys?" Serena asks.

Insey says, "Of course. But sometimes our families will come and visit."

Emily says, "Like my family,we often live here once in a while."

Gladion asks, "Speaking of family, who are they?"

Ash says, "Well, David and Elline are our cousins, their mother is Diantha Ketchum and their father is Seibold."

Serena says, "The Kalos Champion is related to you?"

"Why do I went to Kalos High in the first place? But she was very angry once she heard that I was bullied."

Serena frowns and says, "I am really sorry about before..."

"It is in the past." Ash says. "And Emily's father is Tobias while her mother is Cynthia."

Gladion asks, "Even the Sinnoh Champion?"

Emily says, "Yeah, Mom is strong."

Minami says, "Emily also has siblings, 2 girls and a boy. Their names are Alain, Aria and Verity."

"Aria is the Kalos Queen Aria?" Serena asks. "I now know that your family is quite a great influence..."

Lillie says, "I was shocked at first. But I am glad to be with them."

Just then, they heard alarms as the guards are rushing out. Aurora asks, "Paris, what happened?"

Paris says, "Intruders are here in the castle grounds."

"What?" The Ketchum members are shocked. Paris quickly shows the footage and they see the faces of the intruders.

"Not them again!" Ash yells.

"Why are they so persistent to follow us?" Mark groans.

Lusamine asks, "Who are they?"

Gladion asks, "They are the ones who bullied Ash and also indirectly made Lillie run away from home."

This causes Lusamine to get angry as well. Just then, Aurora says, "Miss Lusamine. Please calm down. Let me talk to those guys."

Auroa then leaves the others as Ash is shaken. "Ash?" Lillie puts her hands on his shoulder. "I know you are worried. But let your mother handle this."

Ash sighs, "I know. I just can't believe they will try to get inside our territory."

* * *

Meanwhile, the eight are dragged by the servants, they are screaming to let them go, as Aurora faces them.

"Principal..." The 8 say in fear.

"Care to tell me why you step into my castle without permission?" Aurora folds her arms and asks.

Gary says, "It is just a misunderstanding, we were just flying over the castle..."

Aurora says, "And why you need to fly? It is because you are here to steal my son's Pokemon since he beats you easily?"

The 8 are shocked that Aurora knows the truth. Aurora says, "Since you didn't do anything, I will let this overlook, but do it again, you won't be getting away with this."

She turns to the guards, "Teleport them back to their own houses and tell their relatives about their behaviors."

Some guards nod as they send out Psychic Pokemon and teleport them away.

Meanwhile, a maid also comes inside the room and asks, "Is anything alright? Your highness?"

Aurora says, "I am fine, Jane. Thank you. I just can't believe they will go this far to bully my son..."

Jane says, "They are probably jealous."

"I guess so." Aurora says.

Meanwhile, Ash and Lillie are now showing their rooms. Ash and Lillie's room have two desks and a playroom, then a door leading to the bedroom and a door leading to the bathroom.

"Wow, you two live here?" Serena asks.

"Yes. Lillie and I often do our work here in weekends." Ash says.

Gladion asks, "But why is there only one bed? Where do you sleep? Lillie?"

Lillie says, "Huh? I sleep with Ash."

Lusamine asks, "In the same bed?"

This causes her to blush, Ash says, "Ms. Lusamine. Don't worry, we haven't do the unthinkable."

The two Aether members sigh. "That is great. I am too young to be a Grandmother."

"Mother!" Lillie yells.

Serena sees the CD on the desk and says, "This is the new single of Red and Blue!"

Golly says, "Are you a fan of them?"

"Of course. Red and Blue are perfect singers and guitarists. With their Pokemon they are amazing!" Serena says.

Minami says, "Actually, Ash is Red while Reisa is Blue."

"What?" The ones who don't know is shocked. Emily asks, "How do I not know about this?"

Ash says, "We keep it a secret. That is why, I don't want a lot of people to gather around me. It will only made Lillie jealous."

Lillie says, "Indeed."

Mark says, "Now we have showed you around all the places, let's go have dinner now."

Trenor says, "Sure, I really missed the meals made by Mothina."

Then they leave the room as they head to the dining hall.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter, from this chapter the 3 chapters will be in the castle. Here is the list of Ash's Staff in the house:**

 **Paris: Housekeeper and Butler.**  
 **Jane: Main Maid and Gardener.**  
 **Jekyll: House Doctor.**  
 **Mothina: Main House Cook.**  
 **Skan: Main Pilot.**  
 **Rocko: Field Inspector.**  
 **Rainbow: S.S. Rainbow Captain.**  
 **Kim: Exercise Coach.**  
 **Skare: Tutor.**  
 **Ian: Home Engineer.**  
 **Arata: Music Helper**  
 **Neil: Space Precaution Staff.**  
 **Sanders: Main Guard.**  
 **Yuki: Clothes helper.**  
 **Zach & Thrister: Secretary.**  
 **Drandon: Pokemon reservance Helper.**  
 **Tyson: Janitor.**

 **The next chapter will be the night fun.**


	10. All Day at Home Part 1

All Day At Home Part 1

After eating dinner, everyone has gone back to their rooms. Gladion stays with Emily while Serena stays at Mark's.

Ash is now taking a shower, as the shower is on, he likes to sing at the same time. He sings mostly his own songs. After it is finished, he hears someone clapping.

"That is a nice song." Lillie says as she also walks in, Ash freezes and says, "I dare not to look at you now."

"Come on, Ash. I know you want to." Lillie says in a sing-song matter.

Ash unconsciously turns around in fake agony as he sees his girlfriend's beautiful body naked. Her breasts is perfect C size as her blonde hair isn't tied like she was.

Ash tries to close his eyes and also surpress his nosebleed, he asks, "Lillie, please, I really don't want to rape you..."

Lillie looks at his body lustfully and removes his hands and says, "It is fine. I always want to have a shower with you. Only the two of us and no interference."

Ash sighs and then they start to cover themselves as soap. They keep caress each other's body as the shower is going on.

(I am not in a mood of writing a lemon now! Please wait until future chapters!)

As Lillie and Ash are in their payjamas, Lillie says, "I enjoy the shower with you, Ash."

Ash blushes and says, "Next time we have a shower, please don't do those things again. I am so close on raping you."

Lillie smiles at him, "If it because of that overprotective brother, then you don't need to worry. He can't do anything to us."

Ash sighs as he says, "I know..."

Just then, they share a long kiss until they fall asleep inside their arms.

* * *

Serena sees the photos of how Mark and his family are together, she asks, "Mark, what is this photo about?"

She shows the one when Ash gets the trophy, Mark says, "Oh, this is last year, when Ash challenges the Sevestar League and wins against Mother."

Serena widens her eyes, "So does that mean Ash is a Champion?"

Mark laughs and says, "Of course. With Lillie by his side, he sweeps through the league without losing until he faces Mother."

Serena says, "Wow..."

Mark says, "And thanks to him, our group we often hangs out are actually gym leaders and Elite 4."

Serena says, "No way..."

Mark says, "Yep. Although I am a member of Elite 4, I am not the strongest since I lost to Alice."

Serena asks, "How did you lose to her? Since Fighting Types are suppose to be super effective to Ice Types."

"If you have an Ice Star Badge and an Articuno, then my Pokemon aren't as good as her." Mark says. "But I am okay with it."

Serena asks, "She has an Articuno?"

"Yep. In fact, every one of us has Legendaries." Mark says.

"No way... then you guys are strong..." Serena says in shock.

"The truth is, we are too young compared to other regions, so we still need to have education. But President Goodshow says that we are the strongest team compared to other regions."

"Now that is amazing." Serena says as she closes the photo album. Mark also goes to the bed without his clothes, Serena has gotten used to it since she moved to stay with Mark in the golden dorm.

"Good night, Sere." Mark says.

"You too, Marky." Serena says as they fall asleep.

* * *

Gladion and Emily are sitting at the bed as Gladion asks, "I am curious, how is your family?"

Emily says, "Well, they are pretty great. Although my parents usually stay at Sinnoh, but my siblings often live in Kalos due to our Grandma and Grandpa."

She takes out her locket and shows her photo. "The only one who manage to Ash's Greninja is my brother Alain."

"How strong is he?" Gladion asks.

"Well, Ash has lost to him when he used his full strength. He has a Mega Charizard X and it defeats Greninja even though it has the Mega Shuriken." Emily says.

"I see..." Gladion says.

"And this is Aria, the Kalos Queen, last year Ash has challenge her at the Performance battle, they both get a draw." Emily says, "I am glad to have them as siblings."

Gladion asks, "How about this girl?"

"This is Verity, she is also a strong battler. Ash and her travel around the Kanto region along with the gym leader Brock." Emily says.

"I see." Gladion says.

"Now it is late. We should get some rest since we have a long tomorrow." Emily says.

"You are right." Gladion says as the two lies down.

* * *

The next day, Ash, Lillie, Minami, Trenor, Golly and Insey are already at the sports area. Trenor asks, "So Mark hasn't come as well as Emily?"

Ash says, "Since Serena and Gladion are sleeping with them, I guess that they couldn't wake up for now."

Minami says, "Then we need to play without him. So what sport are we going to play?"

Golly says, "How about Baseball?"

Insey says, "Then we need 12 more players...Oh well, we have our Pokemons."

Ash has gathers their Pokemon, the ones who are willing to play are Pikachu, Sylveon, Lucario, Greninja, Gardevoir, Diancie, Hoopa, Handoid, Buzzwole, Scizor, Golurk and their Zygarde named Squishy.

Ash also asks Kim to help being the referee, as she agrees.

"Now let the baseball begin!" Kim says as Lucario steps to the field while Pikachu is holding the ball.

"Here I come!" Pikachu uses his tail to throw the ball, Lucario uses Bone Rush to hit it. Then as he runs speedy, Minami says, "No you don't! Gardevoir! Psychic to catch the ball!"

Gardevoir uses and uses Psychic, then the ball shoots towards her. But Lucario steps on the base first. So Kim says, "Safe!"

Trenor says, "Oh man... Your Lucario sure is strong. Brother."

Ash smiles back, then he also goes to the field.

Meanwhile, Serena and Mark are walking around the castle, when Mark sees them playing baseball, he says, "Serena, it seems like my siblings and Lillie are having a baseball game. Want to go watch it?"

"Sure. I like to." Serena says as they rush there. Gladion and Emily also notice it and do the same thing.

As they arrive Ash has been catching the ball Squishy hits and then throws it to Hoopa.

"Out! Due to the red team having three outs, now please change sides!" Kim says.

As they going to change, Ash notices them and says, "Hey guys. You come."

Mark says, "I can't believe you have started out without me."

"Sorry, since we think you and Serena need some alone time." Minami says.

"Don't worry, you can get the next one." Lillie says as they all go to their positions as Lillie is now holding the bat.

Gladion says, "So Lillie can also play baseball? She usually doesn't like to play sports..."

Mark says, "She changed thanks to Brother."

As the ball from Handoid comes, Lillie immediately swings it and then the ball flies very high. Lillie quickly rushes to the bases as the ball is still in the sky. Golurk quickly catches the ball and then throws at Buzzwole, but Lillie has landed on the home base.

"It is a Home run!" Emily says in excitement.

"Wow...I can't believe this can be so exciting like watching TV..." Serena says.

"Of course it should be exciting." Mark says. "It is the great advantage to have many siblings."

After the game is over, Ash, Lillie and Minami's team wins by 4-3. Then Mark, Gladion, Emily and Serena also join in the game as they have another game.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. And sorry that I am not going to include the lemon in the chapter since I am really not in a mood to write it now.**

 **And from this chapter there will be the activities they do in the house in this weekend. Please reviews and I really need it.**


	11. All Day at Home Part 2

All Day At Home Part 2

Ash and Minami are now at the Fairy Type Area, others are having fun in at their respective places, including Lillie, who decides to go to the Ice Type Area and play with Snowy and Milotic.

"So Lilli's birthday is tomorrow, what did you guys plan?" Ash asks.

"Oh, Trenor has gotten permission from Professor Nora to get the hall for the party, right now we most of us are finding gifts." Minami says.

"I see...so what are you going to bring?" Ash asks.

"Its a secret, but you'll know tomorrow. But how about you?" Minami asks.

"Well..." Ash takes out a small black box and Minami widens her eyes.

"Is that..." Minami says.

"Yes. An Engagement Ring for her. Since she is going to be 18, I want to propose at the party." Ash says.

Minami squeals in delight, causing Sylveon and Pikachu to be surprised awake.

"So you are going to do it? Does Mom agree?" Minami asks.

Ash says, "I have talked to her an hour ago. I already got her blessings along with Ms. Lusamine's. I also tell them to keep a secret."

Minami says, "I am proud of you. You finally going to get married...when is the date?"

Ash says, "Maybe in the Winter Vacation. Since doing it during the time at school is not appropriate."

Minami says, "I see. Have you told anyone yet?"

Ash says, "Uh uh. I want it to be a surprise. Can you also keep this secret?"

Minami says, "Of course. I keep my words."

* * *

As they leave the place, they are hearing Pikachu and Sylveon's complaints while heading to the Ice Type Area.

"Ash! Minami!" Lillie sees them and then rushes towards them. Ash asks, "Are you having fun? Lillie?"

"Of course. Snowy and I are doing great." Lillie replies.

"That's good." Minami says.

Just then, Ash gets a phone call as he calls the phone.

"Hello?" "..." "10 o'clock? I see." "..." "Okay, bye."

As Ash hangs off the phone, he says, "Can you believe it, Lillie? Director Tom is going to visit here at 10 o'clock."

Lillie and Minami are surprised, "Director Tom of the Elmososha Studios?"

"Yeah, we are going to have a talk about the new film." Ash says.

"Oh boy. I can't wait." Lillie says excitedly.

As Ash uses Telepathy to call his siblings, they all hear the news as they quickly rush back to the castle.

Meanwhile, the Bully Gang has told their excuses to leave as they arrive at the castle, May says, "It is a good thing that we escape our parents..."

Gary says, "Yeah...I don't want to hear another of mg Grandpa's yelling."

Just then, they see a helicopter arrive inside of the field, as Ash and the others come out.

"Hello Ash." Tom says as he steps out of the helicopter. "I see you all are here, too."

Ash says, "Likewise. ." Ash shakes hands with him.

Dawn says, "That is the famous director Tom Wood!"

May says, "No way! What is he doing here?"

Trip says, "Don't tell me he is cooperating with that Boonie."

As Ash introduces Serena and Gladion to him, Serena is excited to see the famous director in front of her and also has his autograph.

In the living room, Tom says, "You see, here is the new scenaro."

Ash looks at the script and then says, "So the story is called Frozen?"

"Indeed. It is a family love story about two sisters. And Ash, since you can change your gender, I want you to portrait Elsa."

Ash is shocked, "But why me? I am sure that Minami or Golly can fit the role."

Minami says, "Brother, we aren't as good as you. You should do it."

Golly says, "Yeah, and I prefer horror movies instead of this Ice type movie."

"Then it is decided." Tom says. "As for Lillie, I want you to be Princess Anna, is that fine?"

Lillie holds Ash's arms and says, "As long as I am with Ash."

"Great." Tom says, "Now let's get started shall we?"

Ash says, "Sure."

As the Bully Gang sees them taking off from the helicopters, they also follow them to see what they are up to.

* * *

As they arrive at Mt. Iceat, Iris says, "Brr...why are they here in this cold place?"

Misty says, "No clue...but this is where the Pokemon League is, right?"

Gary says, "Yes. We are at the Victory Road."

As Ash changes his form into female, Tom says, "Perfect, this really shows the image of Frozen's Elsa."

Ash says, "Thanks, Mr. Wood."

Serena says, "Wow... Ash really can change into a girl?"

Trenor says, "We all can, since we are Arceus. Besides, most of the people in this region know about this since he has sung a lot of songs that needs a female voice."

Gladion says, "That's new."

Ash sends out his Sawsbuck, who then turns into Winter Form, and then a Snohuman. Ash asks, "Sawsbuck, I want you to film this movie with Lillie, is that fine?"

The two nod as they go to Lillie. Lillie also wears her costume and then goes to her position.

Meanwhile, the Bully Gang arrive and see a new girl, Iris says, "Is that Ash?"

Drew says, "So he is now dressed up as a girl, how humiliating for him."

Dawn says, "But he seems to enjoy it..."

Mr, Wood says, "Now Ash, can you sing the Let it Go song you made to be the main song of this movie?"

Ash says, "Of course, Synthectric, I choose you!"

As the Pokemon appears, Tom says, "Now let's start the filmming."

Then as the camera flies up to the air, Synthectric plays the song and Ash starts to sing. As he sings, he also uses the Ice Powers to create winds.

"Is he doing some kind of magic?" May asks.

"I don't know..." Iris says.

As he keeps singing, he also using the ice to make a ice castle, causing everyone to get shocked.

"Did Ash just create a castle out of nowhere?" Serena asks.

"Although it is written in the script, but wow..." Lillie says.

The Bully gang is now fainted as they see a big castle out of thin air.

"The Cold never bother me anyway." As Ash finishes the song, everyine are clapping as Ash floats down from the balcony and asks, "How is it?"

Tom says, "Fantastic. You have done a good job."

Ash smiles, "Thanks."

Aurora says, "Indeed. Ash, you are really a great star."

"Mom, you are embarrassing me." Ash says shyly.

"Now we just need to film the next part." Tom says.

Then after a few hours of filmming, it is now the part where Lillie is now frozen solid.

"No, Anna..." Ash, who is dressed as Elsa rushes and cries at her frozen form.

"Please wake up...I am sorry..." Ash says while crying, and then Lillie slowly uses the heat to make the frozen melt for the movie.

"And cut!" Tom says. "Now that is another part done. Let's head back to Otem Town so we can film the last parts."

Gladion rushes to Lillie, "Are you alright? Since you have to be frozen."

Lillie says, "I am fine, besides, I can't wait to see the full movie."

As they are talking, Ash asks Tim secretly. "Mr. Wood, can I ask when the film is going to finish?"

Mr. Wood says, "If there are no accidents, then the movie will be done tomorrow morning."

Ash says, "Since Lillie's birthday is tomorrow, I want to project the movie at the party tomorrow night. Is it possible to have the film?"

Mr. Wood says, "Oh, this is a really big situation. We will do our best."

Ash nods as they leave the Mountain, meanwhile, the Bully Gang also wakes up as Paul asks, "How long have we been out?"

Gary says, "A couple of hours I guess...crap, they are gone."

Misty says, "Great... I think we should get back."

They nod as they also leave the mountain.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. Of all the Disney movies, I really like Frozen, so I make a part that Ash and Lillie film the movie in the story.**

 **Now the next chapter will be the Birthday party of Lillie Part 1. Please review the chapter, and I really appriciate it.**


	12. Lillie's Birthday part 1

Lillie's Birthday Part 1

As the morning comes, Ash slowly wakes up from his dorm bed. He smiles at the beautiful blonde girl who wraps around him while sleeping. It is her birthday, Ash is thinking how will she react once she opens his present.

"Lillie, it is time to get up." Ash says as he gently rubs her back.

"I don't wanna..." Lillie mutters as her eyes are still closed.

"Really? Do you want to be late for school at your birthday?" Ash asks.

Lillie is now widely awake and jumps out of the bed. "It's my birthday! How come I forget about this occasion! I am going to be an adult!"

Ash chuckles as well as his Pokemon. Pikachu jumps onto her shoulder and gives her a nuzzle.

"Thanks, Pikachu." Lillie says. "So Ash, will we have a party like last time? Since this is my second time having a birthday party."

Ash says, "You'll have to wait for evening and you'll know. Let's get ready, since we still have classes for today."

Lillie nods as they go to change their uniforms. They head to the cafeteria together and sees Reisa, East, David and Elline together.

"Well, if it isn't the birthday girl?" Reisa says as she hugs Lillie. "Happy birthday to you."

"Thanks, guys." Lillie says. "I can't believe that I am going to become 18."

Elline says, "Time does fly, huh? Now you are an adult like us."

David says, "Indeed."

Then East whispers to Ash, "Can you please make Lillie busy for today so we can hold a party?"

"Of course, I'll also send a copy of mine to help you." Ash whispers back.

* * *

As they are eating, the Bully Gang are listening to them.

"It seems like today's Lillie's birthday." Misty says.

"So? It is not like that we are allowed to be in her party." Gary says.

"He is right. Just ignore it." Trip says. "We don't need to follow them everytime."

"Yeah." Paul says.

"Fine." Dawn says.

* * *

While Ash and Lillie are at school, Lillie notices the group aren't in the class, at noon, when they are having lunch, Lillie asks, "Hey, Ash. Why didn't I see Mark and the others?"

Ash says, "No clue. Maybe they are buying your presents?"

Lillie says, "And they get permission to go out?"

Ash says, "I don't know. But let"s now focus on our school stuff now."

Just then, the 4 girls from the Bully Gang comes, Lillie and Ash groan as Ash asks, "What do you want?"

Dawn says, "What? Can't we hang out with the birthday girl?"

Lillie says, "That wasn't your true intention, right? Seriously, what do you want?"

Misty says, "It seems that your gang aren't here with you."

Ash says, "So what? I see you didn't bring those boys with you, too."

Iris says, "We don't need them for now. So will you have a birthday party?"

Lillie says, "Even though we have one, we won't let you guys ruin it."

May says, "Who says that we are going to ruin it? We just want to attend it."

Ash says, "Sorry, you aren't invited. And you really cause us a lot of trouble since the first day of school."

Dawn says, "But you have invited Serena and Gladion!"

Ash says, "Serena is dating my brother while Gladion is with my cousin, they know their mistakes while you guys are still being spoiled brats and also treats yourselves higher than anyone else."

This causes the 4 to get angry as they try to assault them.

"Now what is going on here?" Professor Wyree comes and asks, causing the 4 girls to gulp.

Misty says, "Professor, we just..."

Wyree says, "I have seen everything. You try to attack them after they are telling you to change your behavior. This is intolerable. I will have to put you guys in detention."

Iris says, "But what about Lillie's Birthday party? We have to attend it!"

Lillie says, "As I said, I didn't invite you guys. Stop trying to be innocent and admit your mistakes."

Then Ash says, "Ms. Wyree. I'll leave things to you, me and Lillie need to go to the council for a meeting."

Wyree says, "Sure. Try not to make others waiting."

As Ash and Lillie gets away, Lillie says, "So is there really a party for me?"

Ash says, "Maybe..."

* * *

Meanwhile, as Ash's copy and others are at the Great Hall, they are making decorations.

"Alice, where are we going to put those balloons?" Emily asks.

"Oh, place them near the gate." Alice says as Emily leaves.

Reisa looks at the to do list and asks, "Ash, there is a movie time?"

Ash says, "Oh, the movie is a new film me and Lillie filmed with Mr. Wood and his team."

Elline says, "Really? You worked with Mr. Wood yesterday?"

Serena says, "Of course. I also got the autograph." Serena shows it to them.

"Well, good for you, Serena. So what is the new movie about?" David asks.

"It is a secret. It will be revealed this night." Ash says.

Mark says, "By the way, Ash. Where is your present? Everyone has placed it over there except yours." He points at the twenty boxes over there.

"Oh, I have a present that I need to give it to her myself." Ash says.

"What is it?" Flora asks, "Can we know it?"

"I intend it to be a secret, too. But my mom, Ms. Lusamine and also Minami knows." Ash says. "And don't you dare say it out loud, Minami."

Minami pouts and says, "Fine, but I can say that it is an amazing gift."

Insey says, "No fair, why can only she knows?"

Ash says, "No reason. Now let's keep preparing for the party."

The others nod as they leave to make more decorations.

* * *

 **Here is the first part of the Birthday party, the next one will be the next part. I will need an OC submit since after the birthday party I will have a new chapter in mind.**


	13. Lillie's Birthday part 2

Lillie's Birthday Part 2

"So Ash, why am I wearing this?" Lillie asks as she is dressed up just like Princess Anna from Frozen with a small tiara on top of her head.

"You'll know it." Ash says, he is wearing a blue prince outfit with golden pads. "Since we are formally dressed, let's go to the Great Hall."

Lillie nods as she was inwardly excited about her birthday party. As the couple walks from their dorms to the hall, some students are in awe at the sight of the beautiful princess and a handsome prince.

* * *

As they enter the hall, the streamers starts to fly in the air and they hear, "Happy Birthday, Lillie!"

Lillie is shocked to see the group, Lusamine and Aurora there in the hall.

"Everyone?" Lillie is surprised as she is speechless.

Ash says, "This is a birthday party for you. Although you have known it."

This causes confusion to the group, Elline asks, "Lillie knows it?"

Ash says, "Yeah, thanks to those 4 girls, May, Misty, Dawn and Iris, they try to ruin our surprise if it wasn't for Professor Wyree to stop them."

Reisa says, "When will they give up?"

Aurora says, "Regardless, since it is Lillie's birthday, we should be happy for her."

The others nod as they start the party. At first, the giant birthday cake is on the stage, as Lillie looks in awe.

"Wow, that cake looks huge, how do you guys make this?" Lillie asks.

Insey says, "Helen and I have help from Pokemon, and I hope that you'll like it since this time we made it ourselves."

Lillie says, "This is the best birthday cake ever."

As Lillie and Ash help cutting the cake and give them to the group, Ash also walks on the stage and says, "Guys, while enjoying the cake, ae are going to show off our new movie. The movie is called Frozen."

Alice says, "No way! I have read the novel, I really like Princess Anna."

Flora says, "Me too!"

As Ash plays the movie, they are excited to see Ash and Lillie in the film.

"Let me guess, Elsa is portrayed by you?" Drandon asks.

"Yes, and Lillie is the one who portrays Anna." Mark says.

"No way... You look really wild in the film." East says.

As they see Anna riding a Rapidash and leaves to find Elsa, the music of Let it go starts.

"Hey, isn't this Let it Go? One of your new songs in the album?" Nate asks.

"Yeah." Ash says.

As they see the full song, Reisa says, "Wow...I never know that you can make a great MV like this..."

Minami says, "It is cool."

After the film is over, everyone claps at it. Lillie says, "Great movie."

Alice says, "Indeed. You really portray Anna well, even when your heart is frozen."

Luke says, "Yeah. Ash also portrays Elsa well, too."

Ash waves his hands and some snow flakes appears. "Thanks."

* * *

Mark says, "Now since we have fun, now it is time for the Present time, shall we?"

Lillie is amazed to see all the presents in front of her. "Are those for me?"

Ash says, "Of course, you are the main princess of the party."

As Lillie opens a bunch of gifts, there are her works, dolls and also some decorations for her room.

"Now for the next gift." Lillie says as she opens it. Much to her shock is that the present contains a flute.

"A Moon Flute!" Lillie gasps as everyone all looks at it.

"Wow...That is amazing, since I have a Sun Flute, maybe we have a duet together." Ash says.

Lusamine says, "Do you like it, I have asked the Aether Foundation to find this flute for you."

Lillie hugs her mother and says, "Thank you, Mother."

After more gifts are open, the next gift she gets is a Z Crystal.

"A Z Crystal?" Lillie is shocked to see the design.

Aurora says, "This is a gift from me. It is a Switypium Z."

"Switype?" Serena is confused as well as Gladion.

"Switype is Lillie's Pokemon species. It doesn't have an actual form, it is a human using Pokemon moves." Emily says.

"Wow, that is great. What can I do?" Lillie asks.

"It can make Multi Attack into Rainbow Attack." Aurora says.

"I can't wait to try it out with Ash when we are alone." Lillie winks at him.

"Sure. Maybe we can compare this move and The End of the World, which is better." Ash says.

"And The End of the World is Arceus' Z move?" Serena asks.

"Yes." Mark says, "Maybe you can try it with me, too."

"That will be great." Serena says.

After the gifts are opened, Lillie asks, "That is it? Why do I think that someone hasn't give me a gift?"

Everyone looks at Ash, causing Lillie to say, "Oh, right, Ash. You haven't give me a gift."

Ash says, "Well, I have prepared one, but I will like to give it once the dance is over."

Golly says, "Wow, time does go fast, it is dance time."

Insey says, "Yeah. Mother, are you going to dance with us?"

Aurora says, "No thanks, I'll just watch it here."

Lusamine says, "Me too."

Then Ash gets his musical band to perform music as they dance. Ash and Lillie are in the lead as they are dancing the waltz.

The music flows through the silent night as they dance, they don't want the feeling to stop as they keep on dancing.

After the dance is over, Ash says, "My Princess, are you ready for my present?"

Lillie smiles at him, "Of course, my Prince."

Ash then says, "Before I show my present, I want to say some words."

Ash walks closer to her. "You know, we have been together for three years. I will never forget that you are the one who treats me as a friend back at the Kalos High, where I was treated as a loser. Then we have been in RPA high, achieving new heights that we couldn't do… they are all the precious moments in my life." Ash says.

"Me too, I can't forget them either." Lillie says.

"And now, there is one dream I am going to fulfill." Ash says.

He takes out a box and opens it, in the middle is a rainbow colored ring with an emerald that matches Lillie's eyes.

Ash kneels down in front of Lillie, who gasps in surprise. "Lillie, I have loved you for a long time, do you have the honor for marrying me, becoming my wife and being together?"

Lillie squeals and takes the ring, she says, "Yes, I do. This the best Birthday Gift ever." Then she leans forwards and they embrace and give a kiss. They don't care that everyone in the room are watching them, they don't care about the squeals from the girls in the room.

After they break the kiss, Eve says, "Well done, you two."

David says, "I know you will be together in the end."

Gladion asks, "So when will the wedding being held?"

Ash says, "Woah, calm down, guys. Even though we are at the age to be married, but we still need to focus on studies now. Maybe in the Winter Vacation."

Lillie says, "And I will be happy to invite you all for it."

Everyone cheers for them excitedly, Aurora says, "You finally grow up... Ash." She secretly wipes a tear.

"You too, Lillie..." Lusamine says.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas for those who are reading this. And Surprise. Ash has proposed to Lillie. There will be a wedding in the later chapters. And for the next chapter, I guess it is time to write a lemon.**


	14. Lillie's Birthday part 3 (Lemon)

Lillie's Birthday Part 3 (Lemon)

* * *

 **Warning: If you don't want to read this just skip it, this will be a lemon chapter.**

* * *

"That was an amazing birthday party." Lillie says after they clean up the mess in the hall.

"I am glad that you like it." Ash smiles at her and holds her hand, which has the engagement ring on her ring finger.

"Of course I do. Since my lovely boyfriend has proposed to me." Lillie smiles.

After they open the room door and head inside their dorm room, Lillie goes to change her clothes into pyajamas while Ash is sitting on the bed giving Pikachu a nice rubbing before taking him and Sylveon to their rooms and rest.

As he comes back, he sees Lillie wearing nothing but a white bra and panties that matches the color, Ash feels his mind almlst explode, he asks, "Lillie, where are your pyajamas and why are you wearing like that?"

Lillie giggles and grabs Ash's arm, causing him to fall onto her. She has a little blish and says, "Oh, Ash. It is just that I have become an adult, I really want you."

Ash freezes and says, "Are you sure about this? There is no turning back once we do it."

Lillie says, "I am ready, and don't worry about everything. The walls are soundproof and I already take the pill beforehand."

Ash sighs as he starts to kiss her lips as Lillie does the same. The two of them starts to have a tounge wrestle, but Ash wins as he is exploring her mouth, both of them feel electricity crossing down their spines as they doing it for 10 minutes.

After breaking apart, Lillie starts to take off Ash's suit, leaving him shirtless. Lillie sees how great his body is and starts to messaging him, while at the same time, Ash unclips her bra and tosses it on the floor, then he also starts to message her upper body.

"Ah! Ash!" Lillie moans in pressure as Ash starts to nibble on her neck and playing with her breasts.

'Wow, it is amazing, who knows that he is good at this?' Lillie wonders as Ash uses his mouth to suck her left nipple while the left hand is rubbing the right one.

After another few minutes, Ash feels her milk squirting and drinks it. Then he leave the breast and says, "This tastes better then the Moo-Moo Milk produced by Miltank."

Lillie says, "I never know that my body is now mature enough to do this." Then she smirks as she starts to take off his pants and his boxer, seeing his erected member, she starts to rub it using her hands.

"Oh god, Lillie, your hands feel great..." Ash moans as Lillie still stroking it. Lillie smiles at him and then sucks on his penis.

"Oh god, Lillie, please don't stop!" Ash moans once more as Lillie bobbing her head up and down. Then Ash also uses his hands to help if Lillie is tired. After 6 minutes, Ash yells, "I'm cumming!"

Just then, Lillie feels the semen goes into her mouth. She moves away from his cock and licks her lips. "Mmmm...tasty."

Ash says, "Now you have your fun, not it is my turn." Ash says as Lillie feels excited. Ash moves her panties away as is surprised to see how wet it is.

"Ah! Ash!" Lillie begins to moan as Ash inserted his fingers inside of her pussy. Ash sees how Lillie seems to be enjoying, he begins to place his tounge inside of her wet folds, licking and licking. Causing her to moan in glee.

"Ash! I am cumming!" Lillie yells as her juices also flows out from the womanhood. Ash also did the same as he licks his face.

"Your juice is tasty, too." Ash says in a gentleman like tone.

"Glad you like it. Now can we go to the main event please?" Lillie says with a puppy eyes.

Ash just uses his penis to rub at her wet folds, then he says, "It will be hurt a little, are you sure about this?"

Lillie nods vigorously as Ash starts to put his penis inside. Lillie feels her hymen tearing in half and blood coming out, Ash stops as he can see tears coming out of her eyes. He immediately kisses her and also rubs her back to help her soothe the pain.

They stay still for several minutes and Lillie says, "You can start now, Ash. The pain is gone."

Ash nods as he starts to thrust in and out with a steady pace. As he feels her insides are going to stretch, he starts to go faster.

"Oh yes! Ash! Please go faster! I am your toy for this night" Lillie says as she is enjoying it. Ash gives her a nod and also goes faster. Then he starts to rub her breasts once again to give her more pleasure, Lillie feels electricity flowing inside her body as she moans louder.

Lillie then starts to wrap her arms and legs around him, she feels so lucky to have a loving boyfriend by her side. She doesn't want this feeling to end.

"Lillie, I am going to cum..." Ash says as he also feels Lillie's inner walls clentching his dick.

"Me, I want you inside me!" Lillie yells as they both orgasm. Then Lillie and Ash lay on the bed as Lillie says, "That is...Wow..."

Ash says, "Yeah. I am glad that I have done this with you." He says as he tucks the sheet around them.

"Ash..." Lillie says shyly. "Can you put it inside for the rest of the night?"

Ash stares at her eyes and sees love instead of lust, he says, "Sure." Ash says as he places his member again before they fall asleep. "Happy Birthday, Lillie." Ash says.

* * *

While Ash and Lillie are having sex, Pikachu and Sylveon are at their rooms. As they hear their moans, Sylveon asks, "Hey, Pi. Do you hear that?"

Pikachu says, "Hear what?" Then he hears them moaning. "Oh. What are Ash and Lillie doing to make those noises?"

Sylveon asks, "No clue, do you want to check it out?"

Pikachu nods as they leave their rooms and peek what their trainers are doing. But as they peek inside, they quickly rush back to their room.

"Pi, you see it, right?" Sylveon says while blushing.

"I did. Syl..." Pikachu says, who is also blushing. "I can't believe that they are mating..."

Sylveon says, "I guess we shouldn'g go disturbing them...Wow, I now feel like a pervert..."

Pikachu says, "The feeling is mutual, I hope a good night sleep will make me forget it..."

Then the two jumps to their bed and falls asleep.

* * *

 **Here it is, the lemon chapter. This is actually my first try writing a lemon. So I hope you like it. The reason I want to write Ash and Lillie Lemon because there aren't many story that has it.**


	15. Back to Normal

Back to Normal

The next morning, Ash and Lillie have a shower together after their night of sex.

"That was fucking good. I really had a great sleep." Lillie says.

"Yeah." Ash says as they wear their uniforms and open the door. Pikachu and Sylveon are now looking away with a blush.

"Hey, there, Pikachu, Sylveon. I hope I didn't wake you up last night?" Lillie asks.

The two Pokemon shake their heads. "Not at all..." They say together.

Ash says, "Actually, you saw us right?"

Pikachu says, "Please, don't make us like we are perverts."

Ash and Lillie laughs as they head downstairs. As they head to the cafeteria, they see Aurora there, too.

"Hi, Mother." Ash says as he greets with a bow as well as Lillie.

"Ah, you two are here." Aurora says as she sips a cup of coffee.

After getting their breakfast and sit down, Aurora asks, "How was your last night? Have you both had fun?"

Ash and Lillie blushes as Ash asks, "Mom? How do you know..."

Aurora says, "Of course I know. I had Celebi by my side after all." She smiles, "Don't worry. I am not mad at you guys."

Ash and Lillie sigh in relief, Aurora says, "Since you are a Switype, Lillie. If you want a baby, you can create one. But not right now. Since I am not ready to be a grandmother yet. I am sure that Ms. Lusamine isn't ready yet."

Ash yells, "Mother!" This causes Aurora to giggle a little.

Aurora says, "Now jokes aside, I guess that you guys have nothing to do except going to classes?"

Lillie says, "Yes. Ms. Ketchum. We have a lot of classes."

Aurora says, "Well, I hope you can be successful."

After the breakfast is over, the two head towards their classes.

* * *

Their first class is Ice Type Class with Frost as their teacher. As usual, Frost will use the Projection to teach the class.

"Today, we are going to talk about one of the Pokemon native to Sevestar that are Ice Types. Now before we start, who knows which Pokemon can make the greatest blizzard?" Frost asks.

Ash raises his hand, Frost says, "Yes, Prince Red."

"The answer is Absozero." Ash says.

"Correct. That is one star for you." Frost says as he draws a star below Ash.

In the classes, when people answers a teacher's question, they can have a star below their names. Ash and Lillie will get one or more stars per day, which shows their intelligence.

"Now can anyone tell us the information of Absozero?"

Alice is the one raise her hand, she says, "It is the Blizzard Pokemon. It can create the blizzards that can freeze everything within seconds."

"As expected from the Frozen Queen." Frost smiles. Then he starts to explain the Pokemon. As the class is almost over, Frost says, "Now does anyone in the class have an Absozero?"

Dawn says, "Professor, you said that it is a Legendary Pokemon. How come people here have one?"

"Ah, it is a Legendary of course. But in Sevestar, Legendaries are common in the region as people can find them and capture them." Frost says.

Lillie says, "I have one right now. Professor."

"Great, Princess White. Now can you show the class about the Pokemon?"

Lillie nods as she sends it out, causing everyone to look in awe at the sight of the Unicorn like Pokemon.

"Wow..." "It is beautiful..." "I want to have one, too..."

But one of them has different thought. "Put that thing away!"

Everyone then turns to see Iris, who is shivering in fear. Frost says, "Ms. Iris. How many times do I need to tell you that you have to learn how to be with Ice Types."

"But..." Iris says, but she is too cold to talk. Frost then ignores her and keeps teaching.

After the class is over, Mark says, "Great Class."

"Yeah, we learned another one of Scared 9." Minami says.

"What is the Sacred 9?" Serena asks.

"There were a husband and a wife, they were both doctors. The doctor hated the sickness caused by abusing and hurting, so he started a rampage by causing disease.

The wife took her Vivillon and her Druddigon to a journey to find a way to stop him. She met 5 other people, one is an athlete, one is a gardener, one is a ice wizard, one is a trash cleaner and one is a swordsman. They found the power of the Sacred Glow and use it to calm the husband's anger. After the husband is free from anger, the 9 of them lives happily ever after." Minami says.

"And the Ice Wizzard is Absozero." Alice says.

Gladion says, "Wow... that is really cool."

* * *

In the afternoon's Cooking Class, they are working in pairs as Ash and Lillie pair up.

Professor Flomer asks them to make a cake. Ash and Lillie have called Fruihead and Gardevoir to pick fresh fruits so they can make a great cake.

As they get the ingredients, they work together in sync as they know what their jobs are. Not long after, a Chocolate Cake with some fresh berries can be seen on the table.

"Lillie, this really is a great cake." Ash says.

"I know. The Chocolate Mousse Cake with rainbow colored berries as the topping." Lillie says. "The same one in the RPA dessert store."

Ash and Lillie laughs, "Now I am worried that Professor Flomer will accuse us for buying an actual cake from there." Ash says.

"You don't need to worry, Ash, Lillie." Professor Flomer walks towards them and says, "I have been watching the class all the time, I saw you two are making it."

He looks at the cake and says, "But I have to admit, it really looks like the one in your store."

Ash says, "We have to make it ourselves first so the staff can learn. So it won't be a surprise that we can make this."

Flomer says, "Wise wisdom."

After the class is over as well as the judging is over. Ash and Lillie's cake has gotten the first place with Insey and Luke in the second.

As Ash uses Psychic to carefully place the cake into the present box, Insey comes and says, "Congratulations, Brother. Who knows that you will make a Chocolate Mousse Cake in this class?"

"Yeah." Ash says as he tosses a Pokeball and Minfrez appears.

"Can you please help me stay it cold? I want it to be our dessert after dinner." Ash requests.

"Sure. Ash." Minfrez says as it opens its body and Ash places it inside.

The bully gang then approaches Ash and Lillie, causing them to groan.

"What do you guys want?" Ash asks.

"You are the President of the School Council, right?" Gary asks. "Can you let us stay at the lab after class?"

Ash says, "You need a teacher to accompany you, and you need to give me a request paper that is in the box on the table outside the classroom."

Dawn says, "You mean this?" She takes out the paper and jt has Professor Geo's signature.

"So Professor Geo has permitted...very well, you can do it."

As Ash and Lillie leaves, the bully gang are having wicked smiles.

"Now phase one of our revenge is done..." Misty says.

"Yeah, now we just need to do the phase two." Trip says.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter, and oh boy, what are the bully gang trying to do now? You'll find out in the next chapter.**


	16. Stop the Bullies

Stop the Bullies

After they have enjoyed Ash and Lillie's cake, Serena says, "Wow, this is really good."

Insey says, "Told ya. Brother Ash and Lillie are good cooks."

Reisa says, "No wonder it is the first place."

As they are talking, Ash stands up from the seat as Eve asks, "Ash? What's wrong?"

Ash takes out a paper, it is the request paper from the bullies.

"I am going to find Professor Geo. Those guys say that they have asked signature from Professor Geo. Although I let them go, but I have to clarify that the signature is real." Ash says.

Lillie says, "I'll go, too."

Ash nods as they bid farewell to others as they head towards the office. Professor Geo is at his deck writting a paper about Perfumouse's perfumes.

"Professor Geo, do you have a moment?" Ash asks.

Professor Geo sees Ash and Lillie, he says, "Oh, Ash, Lillie. What can I help you?"

Lillie says, "We just need to clarify something if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Geo says, "What is it?"

Ash says, "Do you have signed this request?" Ash shows him the paper.

Geo looks at it and says, "I don't remember I have signed this... and besides, I should be at the lab if someone wants to use it..."

Ash says, "Professor, if you didn't sign this, then his must be a fake, and the students right now are using the lab."

Geo is now shocked, then he says, "Take me there."

As they did, they quickly head towards the lab.

Meanwhile, Misty asks, "Are you sure this is the way to make the poison?"

Drew says, "It is. I have added Roserade's poison inside, it should be done after the color turns purple."

Just then, they hear someone says, "What are you guys doing?"

The eight are shocked as they turn around, they see Ash, Lillie and Geo standing at the door.

"Professor, we are just..." Dawn says.

"If you want to do an experiment, you should get my signature, not faking it." Professor Geo says. "Now what are you making?"

The 8 people are sweating, then Ash sends out his Gardevoir. "Use Psychic to get whatever they are making."

Gardevoir nods as she uses it to take the medicine.

"Hey! Give it back!" Trip yells, but in vain, the bottle goes into Ash's hand.

As Ash opens it, a scent occurs as Ash fells down on the ground.

"Ash!" Lillie yells as she tries to approach him, but Professor Geo stops her.

"Wait, Lillie." Professor Geo takes the bottle and looks at it. "Are you out of your mind?!" He yells at them. "Do you know what are you making?"

Gary says, "Um...no?"

"Let me tell you, this is the Toxical Perfume. It won't affect humans, but when a Pokemon smells the perfume, it will make them weak and unconscious!" Professor Geo says.

Lillie says, "I have read it from the book, it can also causes death to the ones who smells it..." Lillie quickly puts a mask on her face.

"Why are doing this?" Professor Geo asks.

"We are just curious..." Iris says.

"Curious? Do you know how terrible that word is? You almost killed Ash if I didn't take it away!" Geo yells. He quickly sends out his Herpeed, "Herpeed, get Ash to the ward. Lillie, you go too."

"Yes, Professor." Lillie says as they leave. Professor Geo says, "This can't be go unpunished, you will have to come with me to the Principal's Office."

The 8 tries to run, but Professor Geo calls Tangrowth to use its vines to prevent them from running.

In the Hospital Wing, Amelia was about to leave the place.

"Professor Amelia!" Lillie calls out to her, then she sees Ash and says, "What happened to Ash?"

Lillie says, "Ash just smelled the Toxical Perfume. Can you please save him?"

Amelia says, "What? The Toxical Perfume? I get it. I'll try my best."

With Herpeed's help, Amelia has put Ash on the bed, then she calls Audino and Drugain to give Ash a check up.

"How did Ash smell the Toxical Perfume? I thought that the teachers have taken away and destroyed all of them."

Lillie then tells her everything, which causes Amelia to be angry.

At the same time, Aurora and Geo arrive at the room. Aurora says, "Amelia, how is my son?"

Amelia says, "His live is now at risk, Aurora, we have to observe for a few days."

Aurora starts to form tears, "This can't be happening..."

Lillie says, "Aunt Delia..."

Geo says, "The 8 people admit that they do it because that they want to take revenge on Ash for defeating them since they are supposed to be the strongest. I have never seen such selfish people..."

Aurora says, "This can't be go unpunished. Professor Oak and those guys' family will come tomorrow, they will need to know what their children are doing."

Amelia says, "So Lillie, are you going to stay here or you are going back to your dorm?"

Lillie says, "I am staying here. I can't leave Ash alone..." Lillie starts to form tears. "Not when the day after my birthday...the day after he proposed to me..."

Aurora hugs her as Lillie cries in her arms, then Geo and Amelia decides to leave them alond for now.

* * *

 **A short chapter for you guys, and uh oh. Ash has been poisoned, what will happen next? Be sure to find out in the next chapter.**


	17. Flashbacks Part 1

Flashbacks Part 1

It is the next day since Ash falls unconscious, Lillie has informed every one of their friends, true to be told, they are also frustrated that they will go this far to hurt Ash.

"I can't believe Gary and the others will do this! And I was friends with them!" Serena says angrily.

"Calm down. Serena. We are also mad, too." Mark says. "So Lillie, what does Mother say about this?"

Lillie says, "Right now she is talking to their parents for their children's behavior. Right now I don't know how will it turn out."

Just then, Professor Amelia comes and says, "I know you are worried about Ash, but right now you have to go to class. Lillie. Since I trust you to take care of your studies, you don't mind if you stay here?"

"Not at all, Professor." Lillie says as the other people leave.

As the room is only Lillie and Ash, Lillie places her hand on his face as she looks at the ring Ash gives her.

"Ash...please wake up..." Lillie prays as she starts to recall her first time with Ash.

* * *

(Flashback)

As Lillie and Gladion are at the Kalos High, Gladion has been making friends with others, but Lillie sits at her own desk reading her book.

"Please...stop..." Lillie hears a faint cry as she turns around, she looks in horror that Ash is being hit and punched by Gary, Paul and Trip. So she just looks closely.

"Ha? The loser wants to beg for mercy?" Trip says.

"That shows how he is so pathetic." Paul says as they keep hurting him.

"Stop it!" Lillie can't stand it as she yells. The three then turns around and sees her.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Lillie. Do you want to..." Gary tries to flirt with her, only to be slapped.

"I don't want to go with bullies like you!" Lillie says.

Just then, a Professor comes and says, "What is going on here?"

Then Trip says, "Ash is bullying us again, this time he even calls Lillie to help him!"

"What?" Lillie tries to protest, but the Teacher says, "Detention, for you Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether."

"You can't do this teacher..." But Ash stops her.

"Don't. They won't listen to you. It won't be bad..." Ash says as Lillie sighs.

When they are cleaning the classroom together, Lillie asks, "Does this often happen to you?"

Ash says, "Yeah, but I am used to it. The teachers here are the worst, except Professor Sycamore."

"But why don't you just report it to Professor Sycamore?" Lillie asks.

"When all the classmates are against you, it will be hard for the Professor to help me." Ash sighs. "And besides, I am already broken."

"Huh? Why?" Lillie asks.

Then Ash proceeds to tell her how Serena says those words to him, true to be told, she is angry at her, too.

"You don't deserve this, Ash. I am sure that you will find another one." Lillie says to him.

Ash frowns and asks, "All the classmates have been treating me badly...why do you care much about me?"

Lillie stops her sweeping and says, "Well...I don't know. But I felt something different about you..."

Ash says, "If that's the case...thank you."

And since then, Lillie will talk to Ash every time they are together, despite her brother disagrees. But Lillie didn't care. As Ash is her first friend.

* * *

(Another Flashback)

It is a day before Ash and Lillie leave to Sevestar, Ash was walking on the street due to buying groceries to eat, then he sees Lillie sitting on the bench at Rogue Plaza crying.

"Lillie?" Ash quickly rushes to her. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"Ash..." Lillie now cries on his shoulder. Ash quickly takes out his new handkerchief and wipes her tears. Then she says, "My mother disowned me..."

This causes shock to Ash. "Why?"

Then she tells him the whole fight and how her mother say those mean words to him. Ash knows that Gladion is one of the bullies he had met, but he never knew that he would do that to Lillie.

"Now I don't have a family..." Lillie cries. "What should I do?"

Ash looks at her broken face, then he says, "Lillie. Why don't you stay with us?"

"Huh?" Lillie asks while sniffing.

Then Ash takes her to his house, as Trenor comes and greets them.

"Hey Brother, who is she?" Trenor asks.

"I'll get to that later, Trenor. Can you ask Mom and others to come here? Since I want to discuss something about her."

Trenor nods as he goes to call their mom, not long after, Aurora, Mark, Minami, Insey and Golly arrive at the living room.

Aurora says, "Ash, who is this young lady besides you?"

Ash says, "Well, this is Lillie. She is my only friend at Kalos High...she was disowned by her family because we were friends..."

This causes gasps from his family members, Lillie begins to cry again, but this time Aurora immediately gives her a hug.

Mark says, "I know you are being bullied at school...but to do this to her...how could they?"

Minami says, "This is really getting to far!"

Aurora nods and says, "Lillie. Right. I am sorry to hear that. Since you don't have a home. How about you stay with us?"

Lillie says, "But...I don't want to be a burden..."

Insey says, "Don't worry. You are not a burden."

Golly says, "Yeah. We will be great friends."

Lillie looks at them and thanks them all. Then Aurora says, "Ash, since the RPA school is finished testing all the stuff, we will be heading there tomorrow."

Ash says, "That is great. Lillie. Do you want to come?"

Lillie has finished crying and then look at them. "If it can let me stay away from the bullies, I'll come, too."

Everyone is happy that Lillie will come with them, then the next day, Ash and Lillie go to the Professor Sycamore's office to tell him the news.

"So you two are leaving this school?" Sycamore asks.

"Yes. Professor. Since I was originally born at Sevestar Region. And the school there is complete, so we will be switching schools." Ash says.

"I see. Still. I am really sorry for what our students do to you." Professor Sycamore says.

"It is fine. We just hope we don't need to see them again." Lillie says as Professor Sycamore nods.

After bidding farewell to Professor Sycamore, the two are surrounded by the bully gang again.

"Well if it isn't the loser Ketchum and Lillie?" Misty asks.

"What do you want now?" Lillie says coldly.

"We are giving you today's beating." Trip says smugly as they prepare their punches, but Ash says, "I have no time for this. Giratina, come on out!"

As Ash sends out the Renegade Pokemon, the bulliea are now shocked. "How did you have a Giratina..." Iris says.

"I have no intention to tell you." Ash says as he jumps on the Pokemon as well as Lillie. "But I will tell you. Lillie and I are switching schools, so be happy that you'll not meet us again."

"What?" Gladion says in shock. "You are switching schools?"

Lillie says, "You and Lusamine has disowned me, so I am not a part of your family any more."

Then Ash says, "Giratina. Please take us to our mom."

"As you wish, Father." Giratina says as they fly away from the school.

* * *

 **Here is the first part of flashback, this is how Ash and Lillie meet for the first time. The next part will be how Lillie learns the truth of Ash and how Ash meets his friends.**


	18. Flashbacks Part 2

Flashbacks Part 2

As Ash and Lillie fly down to their home in Kalos, they see a lot of stuff being packed.

"Ash, Lillie. You are just in time." Aurora says. "I hope you didn't get any trouble?"

Ash says, "We didn't. Mother."

As they board the ship and head to the Sevestar, Lillie asks, "I have never been through the Sevestar Region, how is it like?"

Ash says, "Sevestar is considered to be the strongest region in the world. Right there, Legendaries can be trained like normal Pokemon and capture."

Lillie says, "It sounds interesting."

"Indeed. My goal is to make the people there happy, which is why I want to challenge the Gym Leaders and Elite 4 during the time when the school has yet to open." Ash says with a smile.

"I see..." Lillie says.

As they arrive at the region, Lillie is amazed to see a lot of new Pokemon as well as the people there. Then they see a butler at the gate of the port as he bows to Aurora and others.

"Queen Aurora." The man says.

"Good to see you again, Paris." Aurora says. "Now please take us to our place."

"Yes. Your highness." Paris says as they take them in the car.

In the car, Lillie asks, "You have your own lumiose?"

Ash says, "Well, Paris is our housekeeper and our main butler. Mother tells him to drive us to our house since you are a special guest."

Minami says, "And there is our house."

Lillie looks at the window and sees a bit castle as well as a vast castle grounds. She is shocked to see it.

"Wow...this is much bigger than our house..." Lillie is speechless.

"Actually, " Golly says. "We are the royalty here in the Sevestar Region."

"Seriously? So does that mean I am with princes and Princesses?" Lillie says.

Ash laughs and says, "Of course."

* * *

After they leave the car and head inside the castle, Lillie is amazed at how fancy it is inside. Ash also shows her the room she will be staying and asks the maids to help her adjust the place.

"Now Lillie, since you are now a part of this place, we need to give you a nickname so the locals can call you easily."

Lillie says, "Really? What are yours if I may ask?"

Mark says, "Brother is called Prince Red. Since Red is his favorite color besides Blue."

Trenor says, "Mark is called the Master Coach. Since he likes to exercise and train. Minami is called Fairy Princess, since she likes Fairy tales."

Minami says, "Insey is Insect Witch, since she has an attraction for the bug types. Golly is Tricky Fairy, since she likes to do pranks. And Trenor is Earth Knight, since he is a fan of riding Pokemon."

Lillie says, "Wow...those names are so cool...well since Ash is using colors, how about white for me? Since it goes well with Red..."

"Princess White, then it is decided." Golly says as everyone nods.

"Princess White is a good name, too." Ash says, causing Lillie to blush a little.

Just then, two more people come in the room as everyone greets them. "David! Elline, when did you come?"

"Not long ago. With the help of Bloheli." David says.

"Who is she? Ash? Your Girlfriend?" Elline asks.

Ash and Lillie blushes, Ash says, "Well...not yet. But this is Lillie. She will be staying with us since she was disowned."

The two siblings are shocked, then David says, "I am sorry to hear that..."

Lillie shakes her head and says, "It's fine."

Elline says, "Oh, we didn't introduce ourselves. This is David, nicknamed Hard Inventor. And I am Elline, nicknamed Sparkling Actress. I want to be my mom."

Insey says, "Elline and David's mom is Kalos Champion Diantha."

"No way...you are related to Diantha?" Lillie is shocked.

"In fact, Diantha is our aunt." Mark says.

"Wow..." Lillie doesn't know how to reply. Then they see Diantha and Aurora inside.

"So you must be Lillie. Nice to meet you." Diantha says. "Although I am shocked that President Lusamine will disowned a wonderful girl like you..."

Ash says, "It is part of my fault. Since I kinda dragged her into this, since I was being bullied back at Kalos High."

Diantha is now curious, she asks, "You could have told me, since Kalos is my region after all."

Ash says, "I know. but I really don't care much about them."

After they keep talking at the living room, Ash also introduces the main workers in the castle grounds to Lillie. And much to their delight. They give a nice welcome to Lillie. Lillie feels much better after having someone that cares for her.

* * *

After several days of staying at the castle, Lillie decides to go to Ash's room.

" Hi, beautiful. What's up?" Ash asks.

As Lillie walks inside his room, she notices some gowns on the bed and some written papers on the desk, what's more, there is a device that looks like a Pokedex but it isn't finished.

Lillie asks, "Ash, what are you doing inside your room? And where do you get the gown on the bed?"

Ash says, "Oh, I made this Gown all by myself. But I still think there is something missing with it."

Lillie then looks at the gown, it is white and beautiful, she says, "Well, Ash. It is probably the most beautiful article I see. But do you let others wear it?"

Ash says, "Of course, that is what I am missing! Do you want to try it out?"

"I am glad to." Lillie says as Ash helps her wear it using the Psychic Powers. Then Ash takes her to look in the mirror, she is stunned at the beauty she looks.

"You look so good that most boys will like to marry you." Ash teases.

Lillie gives a playfully punch and says, "Stop teasing me. Ash."

"Sorry." Ash says.

Lillie then sees the written paper on the desk, she asks, "And what is this?"

Ash says, "I am writing a story. I want to express my negative thoughts."

Lillie looks at it and says, "You sure are a good writter. Ash. And how about this? Are you writing a song?"

"Yes." Ash says.

Lillie, now curious, asks, "So Ash, why are you doing all of these stuff? Besides, you even start helping your mother do the cooking."

Ash says, "To be honest. I have visions of creating a new company. I want the people of this region to be happy."

Lillie says, "Wow...that sounds amazing."

"But I want to do it once I beat the League. And I am going tomorrow, do you want to come?" Ash asks.

"You don't need to ask me." Lillie says, "I like to go with you, too."

Ash smiles and then says, "Lillie, I have a favor to ask you. If you don't mind."

"What is it?" Lillie asks.

Suddenly, Ash pulls her into a hug, then they are kissing on the lips. Lillie widens her eyes, but she doesn't resist.

After Ash and Lillie breaks the kiss, Ash says, "Lillie. I have been loving you ever since I had stepped foot at Alola. Will you want to be my girlfriend?"

Lillie has tears of joy in her eyes and says, "Of course, Ash. I love you too."

Then they kiss again with passion, not knowing that others are watching it.

Elline says, "So he confessed!"

Minami says, "Yeah. I can't wait to see their marriage."

Aurora says, "Don't worry, children. Right now let's give them privacy."

The others nod and then they leave the room.

* * *

 **The flashback will be quite long, since I want to show how Ash and Lillie meet the friends and beat the league. It won't be as long as the current story I am writting, A New Ash Ketchum. But it still needs several chapters.**


	19. Flashbacks Part 3

Flashbacks Part 3

A week after Ash's confession to Lillie, they are going to leave the house and go on a trip to defeat the leagues.

Before the night, Aurora takes Ash and Lillie outside the house.

"Mother, what's up?" Ash asks.

"Since you two are unbreakable, I am going to tell you something." Shee says.

"And what will it be?" Lillie asks.

"Lillie, do you want to be a Pokemon?" Aurora asks.

This causes Ash and Lillie to be shocked. "Me? A Pokemon?"

Aurora says, "With the love you had with Ash, I can grant you to become a Switype."

Ash asks, "So Lillie, what so you think?"

Lillie says, "Well…from what I have seen, being able to use Pokemon moves is fun, but I am worried that what if it hurts?"

Aurora says, "Don't worry, Lillie. You have a strong heart just like Ash. I am sure you can make it."

Lillie then says, "Then I agree."

Aurora nods and does the transformation, Lillie glows for a while until the light has faded.

"How do you feel, Lillie?" Ash says in a worried tone.

"It feels…weird." Lillie replies as she shoots a Shadow Ball, Aurora says, "Looks like you did it."

Ash nods, "Indeed. I am glad you have done this."

Then they head back to the castle and have some rest.

* * *

Now Ash and Lillie are on the road, Ash asks, "So Lillie, have you been here before?"

Lillie shakes her head and says, "No. I hardly leave me home since my Brother prohibit me. But now I am glad that I leave them."

Ash says, "I see. Let's make this journey memorable, shall we?"

Lillie says, "Sure."

After they take a rest at the road, Ash finds an egg. "Hey, Lillie! Pikachu! Look over here."

Lillie and Pikachu rush towards him, as they also see it.

"Wow. I wonder what is inside." Lillie says.

Just then, the egg glows, signaling that it is going to hatch. Then an Eevee appears out of the egg.

"An Eevee!" Ash says. "And a female one, too."

As Eevee wakes up, it looks around and nuzzles Ash. "Wow, she is a cutie."

"Yeah, you are right. Eevee, I am Ash, I am your new trainer." Eevee starts to call him Dad, he also calls Lillie mother, causing the two kids to blush while Pikachu laughs as well as rolling on the ground.

Ash and Lillie decide to take care of Eevee together, and with Professor Terry's help, they have a joint Pokedex account so they can share their Pokemon.

* * *

After Ash and Lillie arrive at Silkan City, they are recognized by a lot of people.

"Ash, are you a famous figure here?" Lillie asks, feeling nervous at the fact that they are being watched.

"Well, as the Prince of the region, I guess I have been used to it." Ash laughs.

Ash then takes Lillie to the building, which is still under construction, Ash says, "Lillie, this will be where I am going to set up my company."

"You have already bought the building?" Lillie asks in shock.

"Yes, thanks to the gym leader here." Ash says.

"Indeed." Just then, a woman comes and says, "It has been a while, Prince Red."

"Hello there, Naomi." Ash greets her. "This is Lillie, she is my girlfriend."

Naomi says, "So you finally choose your Princess. And a fine woman I see."

"Thank you. Ms. Naomi." Lillie bows.

"So do you have a nickname?" Naomi asks.

"Yes. I am called Princess White." Lillie says.

"White, it matches Red well. That is a good nickname. So I can guess that you are here for my gym?" Naomi asks.

"Yes. I am now going to challenge it." Ash says with enthusiasm.

Then they go to challenge the gym, Lillie is surprised to see full 6 on 6 battle in the first gym, but the most shocking thing for her is that the gym is actually a library. She have been looking for a lot of books when Ash is battling Naomi.

Lillie looks around the second floor, she is trying to find a book. She looks at the bookshelf so concentrated that she bumped into a boy.

"Ouch!" the boy fell off and his books scattered on the has black hair, blue jacket with white under shirt inside, pale shorts and blue sneakers.

"I'm sorry." Lillie helped him pick up the books.

"It's fine. I should be the one apologizing, since I got too many books in my hands." He also picked up some of his books.

"I should introduce myself. I am Nate. Nicknamed Book Wizard." Nate says.

"I am Lillie. Nicknamed Princess White." Lillie says.

"Princess White?" Nate says as he bends down. "Your highness, I am sorry for not recognizing you in the first place."

Lillie is surprised, "Don't be." She helps him up, then she asks, "But how do you know my name?"

Nate says, "Well, you and Prince Red are getting together is around the news."

Lillie is shocked, then Ash comes and says, "There you are, Lillie. Oh, hi, Nate."

Nate says, "Prince Red. Good to see you again."

"Call me Ash, please. Lillie, I got my first badge." Ash shows the badge to her.

"That is great." Lillie says with a smile. "So you two know each other?"

Ash says, "Of course. Childhood friends. Since we like to read books."

Then they read more books and discuss some plans until the day is over, then they bid farewell to Nate and Naomi.

* * *

After beating Surch to get the Spider Badge, they head towards the Grenny City, which is passed through the Emerald Forest.

As they arrive at the city, Ash is gone, causing the three Pokemon to get panic.

"Hey, where did he go?" Lillie says.

"I don't know." Eevee replies.

"Don't worry." Pikachu says as he points towards a girl with a black hair, brown eyes.

"Hello, miss. May I ask what are you doing?" Lillie asks as she walks towards her.

"Oh, I was attracted to the flowers. They are beautiful." She picks one and puts it on her hair.

Pikachu says, "Okay, Ash. I know it is you."

"What?" Lillie and Eevee are surprised, since they knew Ash is a boy, not a beautiful girl.

Ash giggles, "You caught me."

"Ash, what happened to you?" Lillie asked.

" Oh, nothing. I can change into a girl with my own will. I can also change back." Ash closes his eyes and glowed, she goes back to her male form.

Lillie asks, "But why do you like to be a girl?"

"Oh, I like both, and being a girl can make me be more sensitive."

Ash changes into the girl once again. "Lillie, want to go shopping? I know a dress shop."

Lillie says, "I like to."

As they head into the clothes shop, which is surrounded by the garden, they are trying out a lot of new clothes and show off.

"Wow, who knows that you are into this." Lillie comments.

"I know. Remember I made the gown? I also want to have a clothes shop like this." Ash replies.

Just then, a girl comes and says, "Well if it isn't Prince Red in his female form?"

"Hey there, Flora." Ash says as they share a hug.

"And you must be Princess White, Lillie, right? I am Flora, the Fashionable Pixie."

"Nice to meet you." Lillie says.

"I think this dress looks good on you." Flora then takes a white gown to her. Lillie tries out the dress, she is amazed by her appearance. "Wow. Flora, how do you know this dress will suit me?"

"My mom is a famous fashion designer. That is why."

Ash says, "Flora's mother is Valerie of the Lavarre Gym Leader in Kalos."

"No way..." Lillie says. "I really like the kimonos she made."

"Glad you like it." Flora says.

After they try out more new clothes, they go to the gym to let Ash battle Geo and get his third badge. After it is done, they bid farewell as Ash and Lillie are heading to Oceablu City.

* * *

 **Here is the new flashback, this is how Lillie becomes a Switype, how she meet Nate and Flora, and how Ash and Lillie catch an Eevee that is now Sylveon. Actually, Ash and his group are childhood friends, but Lillie doesn't know them. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	20. Flashbacks Part 4

Flashbacks Part 4

Ash and Lillie went to the beach near the port. But then Pikachu falls into the water.

"Oh No! Pikachu!" Ash yells as he, Lillie and Eevee try to save him.

Meanwhile, A girl with the same age as Ash and Lillie is fishing, her fishing pole hooked Pikachu as he was lift out the water.

"A Pikachu?" The girl looked at the mouse Pokemon. "How are you in the water?"

Ash and Lillie ran towards her. "Sorry, it is my Pikachu." Ash said as Pikachu jumped out of the girl's arms and went to Ash.

"I am sorry." The girl apologized about catching Pikachu.

"It is fine." Ash says. "Wait, Reisa?"

Reisa sees him and says, "Ashy? Is that you?"

The two shares a hug as Reisa says, "Wow, you are finally back."

"Yeah, oh this is Lillie, Princess White is her nickname.

"It is nice to meet you." Lillie says with a bow.

"Oh, so you finally found your Princess, Ashy? I am Reisa, nicknamed the Mermaid of Sevestar."

"Wow." Lillie says. "You must be loving Water types."

"Of course." Reisa says. "I would like to know how do you two met."

As Ash and Reisa tell her how they are bullied and how Lillie's family disowned her, she feels sorry for her and rage for her family.

"Ashy, you'd better take good care of her or your funeral." Reisa says.

"Of course I will." Ash laughs. "By the way, Lillie. Reisa is also a good singer and a coordinator, too."

"Really?" Lillie asks.

"I learned it from my father." Reisa says. "Both him and my mother are champions."

"Wow..." Lillie says amazed.

"So I guess you two are challenging the gyms?" Reisa asks.

"I am, I also want to take Lillie along so we can travel together." Ash says.

"I see." Reisa says.

After bidding farewell to Reisa, they arrive at the port.

"You know, Lillie." Ash says.

"Yes, Ash?" Lillie asks.

"I also want to build a resort here, too." Ash says.

"Oh really?" Lillie asks, "I can't wait to see it comes."

* * *

After defeating the Oceablu Gym Leader Reshow, Ash and Lillie head towards Elmososha Town, right there they meet Elline and Diantha.

"Hello, Ash, Hi, Lillie." Diantha says. "How are your journey?"

"Great, but why are you doing here if I may ask?" Ash asks.

Elline says, "Mom and I are going to film a new film, but we have been finding the actors."

"Oh." Ash says.

Diantha sees them and then asks, "By the way, do you want to be actor and actress?"

Lillie asks, "You mean… We will film a movie with you?"

Diantha said, "Yes. But I won't be the main character. We will be as side characters, but you two will be the main ones."

"What?!" They were shocked.

Elline said, "Yes, the prince and the princess for the movie Dragon Slayer. I'm also going to be the witch in the film."

Ash and Lillie look at each other and nod, Ash says, "We like to."

"Good." Diantha says. After they greet Mr. Wood, Diantha says, "Okay, let's get started, shall we?"

"Yes, here are your scripts." Mr. Wood gives them each a script.

They praticed in the morning while filming in the afternoon. Ash also makes the clothes of the Prince and the Princess of the story, which they wear it and started amazed by not only themselves but Mr. Wood, Elline and Diantha, too.

Mr. Wood also let Eevee play with Ash as his teammate, which she agrees.

When filming the final part, Ash arrives at the Witch's castle.

"3, 2, 1. Action!"

"I already slaughtered all of your dragons, now give back the princess!"

"Why should I? I am not losing yet! I still have another wild card!"

The witch started to cast a spell, she turned into a Mega Salamence.

"No way!" Ash steps back one foot.

"Hahaha! Do you think you can defeat me? You are foolish."

She blasts a flamethrower, the prince uses the shield to protect him.

"Eevee! Use Swift!"

Eevee shoots the move, but it doesn't really damage her.

"That is your full power? It tickles."

Ash said, "Damn it, she is different from the dragons before."

"I'll show you my true power!" Salamence uses Dragon Rage, it hits Eevee, causing her to fell.

"Eevee! Stay strong!" Salamence starts to use Dragon Rush, Ash quickly jumped in front of Eevee and uses his sword to block the attack, but due to being overpowered, his sword flies off his hand and lands few centimeters away.

"Even the most powerful sword of yours, Dragon Slayer can't do anything. Now fall to your demise!"

"Prince Ash!" Princess yells when the Dragon Rage strikes again. Ash doesn't run, he just watches helplessly when the blue fire comes. Just then, Eevee comes in and starts to evolve.

"Is this?" Director Wood says, "Yes, it is evolving. But we originally planned to have a Sylveon to get inside the screen." Diantha says. "Looks like we don't need to."

Sylveon endures the attack, Ash says, "Sylveon! You evolved!"

Then she nods and fires a Moonblast, causing the dragon to step back.

"What? How did you manage to…"

Then Ash says, "Sylveon, you keep attack the dragon, I will get my sword back!"

She nods and keeps attacking, the dragon is starting to lose.

"There is no way I will lose! I am suppose to win!" She starts to do an Outrage, Ash quickly yells, "I won't give up until it is over!" He slashes through the dragon.

"Cut!" The director says, "That will be it for today. Thank you for this act."

Ash sits down and pants. Sylveon used her ribbons to wrap around Ash.

"You really did evolve. I am proud of you."

Elline says, "Indeed, although we originally wanted to put a Sylveon, but this is really a surprise."

Diantha said, "Ash, you and your Sylveon really are special." Ash blushes at this.

After a day, Mr. Wood comes to them and says, "Well, you guys did a good job, the film is ready." Everyone goes to watch it, they are proud of themselves.

"How is it? Ms. Diantha?" Lillie asks.

"You guys sure are spectacular." Diantha says.

Mr. Wood says, "Indeed. You guys are the best actors I have been looking, why don't we work together again for another time?"

Ash says, "I'll like to."

"Me too." Lillie says.

* * *

After Ash defeats the Gym leader Bolver in Elmososha Gym, they ride the boat back to Main island.

At Isloate Town, Ash and Lillie sees a Meterush fighting a Rohorse. Ash stops the fight and asks the fighting reason. Meterush says that the Rohorse has been annoying his home for long, and Rohorse says that he has nowhere to stay as he was being abandoned. Ash then captures Rohorse so that Meterush can live in peace.

"Hey there." A man comes to them. "My name is Ren, I know you two, Prince Red and Princess White. I want to know if you want to participate the Jousting Tournament?"

"Jousting Tournament?" Lillie asks, "What is that?"

Ash says, "People with knight armor ride on their riding Pokemon and having a lance on their hands. They have to knock the opponents off the Pokemon by hitting them with the lance."

Ren says, "You know a lot about this. Prince Red."

"Thanks, I have a brother who loves to watch it."

Ren says, "Since the competition is only a week, as a knight, how about I teach you how to use the lance and shooting?"

"Sure." Ash says.

They go to an open field, Ren takes out his horse Pokemon, which is a Riose.

Ash asks, "A Riose, but if you are on its back, that means you will be invisible."

Ren says, "Yeah, that can give me an advantage. But there are no rules that said that it is illegal. So Princess White, how about I teach you how to use the lance?"

Lillie says, "Please do."

Then they train for the Jousting tournament, Ash uses Rohorse while Lillie uses Herpeed. Together, they manage to get some practice.

The time has come as the competition begins. Ash, Lillie and Ren all goes into the semi finals as Lillie and Ren are facing each other.

"Well, let's see how you will do." Ren says as he appears with his Riose.

"We will see." Lillie says as she mega evolves her Herpeed, it has some rainbow colored flowers on its fur.

In the battle, Lillie can see that Ren has disappeared, and she falls off the first time.

"That is one point for me." Ren says.

"I am not going to lose." Lillie says as she gets back on Herpeed. The second time she accidentally hits Ren, causing him to fall.

"It is luck, but you won't be lucky the last round." Ren says as he gets back on his Riose.

Lillie thinks, "He is right… but I am not going to give up."

As both horses running, Lillie feels like a figure in front of her, she holds her lance and gives a strike, while Ren also does it. Both people doesn't fall, but Lillie's breaks, which means she wins.

"I won!" Lillie says excitedly.

Ren sighs and says, "You can be a good knight, Princess." He shakes hands with Lillie, as she accepts.

In the last round, Ash and Lillie are facing each other. Ash wins 1 point higher than Lillie, making him the champion.

"Congratulations, Prince Red, Princess White." Ren says as he bows to them. "I lost fair and square. May we have a rematch next time."

"You bet." Ash says as he leaves. Just then, they see Trenor rushing towards them.

"Brother Ash! I never knew you are a good knight. You too, Lillie." Trenor says excitedly.

"Trenor? How long have you been here?"

"Since the tournament begins, I was training with Nora until I learned this year's jousting tournament arrived. But I didn't know you were participating and Lillie, you defeated the champion Ren!" Trenor says.

"Well, I guess so." Lillie says.

Then Trenor takes Ash and Lillie to meet Nora so Ash can have his sixth gym battle.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter, this time Lillie meets Reisa. And Eevee evolves into Sylveon while filming the Dragon Slayer. And the Jousting Tournament from one of my fanfics in Fanfiction net. I hope you like it.**


	21. Flashbacks Part 5

Flashbacks Part 5

"Are we in Lumiose City?" Lillie asks as she looks around.

"No, this is Rotaeel City. Althoug I admit that it really looks like Lumiose City. Rotaeel City is the biggest city in Sevestar, it has a lot of shops and facilities. My friends and I liked to go there when they have nothing to do."

Lillie asks, "So what should we do first?"

Ash says, "We can try out the new Amusement Park. Ms. Irena made it so we can have fun."

"I see." Lillie says.

Inside the amusement park, Ash and Lillie try the battle facilities inside of the park. Ash and Lillie enjoy all of them and even get a lot of prizes.

Then, they go buy some clothes at the shops, Ash has his Pokemon by their side in case some bad customers trying to steal the items, which happens in front of them when a girl's bag is stolen.

They try out the Battle Buffet for dinner, they battle some other customers who are trying to steal the food. Since they win a lot, Ash and Lillie grabs a lot of food and even shares it to their Pokemon.

In the end, they are on top of the tower. "It is a good thing that we have our own private space here on the tower." Ash says.

"Yeah, only us, we don't have to worry about crowds." Lillie says.

"Hey, look! A Shooting Star!" Lillie yells as a star passed by.

"Where?" Ash says as he looks at the sky. "Dang it, I miss it... But it is fine, my dream will come true anyways."

Lillie turns to Ash and says, "Thank you for this wonderful date."

"Anything for my princess." Ash says with a smile.

After defeating Irena and get the seventh badge, they head towards Mt. Fortana.

* * *

Both Ash and Lillie are at the mine area, they are trying to find a fossil.

"Who is there?" A boy asks as he walks towards them. "What are you doing here?"

Ash says, "We didn't mean any harm, we are just trying to fond fossils."

As the boy sees their face, he says, "Wait, Prince Red?"

"Luke?" Ash says as the two hug each other. "Wow! Long time no see."

"You too. Ash. So she is Princess White?" Luke asks.

"Yes. Lillie, this is the Rocky Boy, Luke." Ash says.

"It is nice to meet you." Lillie bows.

"No need to be formal to me, Princess. You are a royal." Luke says. "By the way, I know a place where we can get a lot of fossils. Follow me."

As they are walking, Lillie asks, "So how do you guys met?"

Ash says, "Well, when I was wandering here, I spot Team Terror lurking around here. And that is when I met Luke."

"Team Terror?" Lillie asks.

Luke says, "It is a criminal group that was here, they were trying to steal the Genesect Fossil which we were guarding for years. Ash is the one that stops them."

"Really?" Lillie asks.

"I found out that I am an Arceus at that time, and then Team Terror tries to kidnap me and my family. But thanks to Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and my Pikachu who evolved at that time, we win and the group is disbanded." Ash says.

"Really?" Sylveon asks Pikachu, who gives a proud smile.

"That is really amazing." Lillie says.

As they arrive at the place Luke is talking about, they are amazed to see a lot of fossils. Ash touches the Sail Fossil and then it glows, an Amura appears in front of them. Ash also revives more fossils and the three play with them. Then Ash and Lillie captures all the fossil Pokemon and then head outside the cave. They also bid farewell to Luke.

* * *

In Fiero City, Ash and Lillie are looking at the hot springs while walking.

"It really is hot here, don't you agree, Lillie?"Ash turns his head to look at her, but he saw her losing her mind.

"Lillie?" She doesn't reply. "Lillie!"

"Eek! Yes?" Lillie quickly looks at him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"N…Nothing at all!" She quickly turns her head away.

"Your heart is saying otherwise. Just tell me what is in your mind?"

Lillie sighs, she says, "I am thinking what my dream is, You knew that I didn't like to touch Pokemon, but you helped me conquer it back at Kalos. Right now I am confused what I am going to achieve."

Ash hesitates for a second, then he says, "It it fine. Not many people have found their dreams that early. You can think of it anytime."

"But…"

Ash grabs Lillie's hand, causing her to blush. "Lillie. If you really don't know your dream, just think about what you love, what you want. It is not good for you to be sad at this."

Lillie was speechless, all she said was "You're right."

They keeps walking around the hot springs, they sees a girl having fun with a Lavappy. The girl sees the two of them, she asked, "You know, this water isn't that hot. Try coming in."

Lillie and Ash put their feet inside, Lillie says, "You are right, it isn't too hot."

"Glad you like it. And long time no see, Ashy." The girl says.

"You too. Helen, Lavappy." Ash says as Pikachu and Sylveon greet at the lava ball Pokemon.

"So you must be Lillie. I am Helen. The Fiery Girl." Helen says.

"Nice to meet you." Lillie says.

Ash says, "Helen here is also a great chef if you ask me."

"Really?" Lillie says.

"My meals aren't as good as Ashy. But I admit that it is delicious." Helen says as she takes out a Pokepuff. "Want to try some?"

Pikachu and Sylveon eat one and then they squeal. Helen then says, "By the way, I heard from Reisa about your misery back at Kalos, I am really sorry for you to suffer that."

Lillie says, "It is fine, I really don't care if they were my family now. They made their choice. And I am glad Queen Aurora let me stay with her."

Helen smiles, "You know. By seeing you two, you really are a good couple."

"Thanks." Ash says.

"So how many badges do you have?" Helen asks.

"8. I need 6 more. And I am going to challenge Mr. Flomer today." Ash says.

"You don't mind if I see it?" Helen asks.

"Sure. Fiery Girl." Ash says as the three of them head towards the gym.

* * *

 **Here is the new part, Lillie have met Luke and Helen. As for the Team Terror, please read my story, Ash's Story Prologue Chapter 6 and you'll know what I mean.**


	22. Flashbacks Part 6

Flashbacks Part 6

Ash and Lillie walk down the mountain, they almost reach the Quest Town until they stop by at a school.

"So is this the school we are going to attend?" Lilloe asks as they are at the entrance, the big building can be seen in front of them.

"Yes. And Mother is going to be the Principal." Ash says.

"Indeed." Aurora comes with two people behind her. "Hello, Ash, Lillie."

"Hi, Mother." Ash bows as well as Lillie. "Aunt Valerie, Eve, it is good to see you again."

"Hello, Ash. Good to see you again." Valerie smiles. "And you must be Lillie, it is nice to meet you."

"Yes..." Lillie slutters, since she can't believe that the famous fashion designer is in front of her.

"Hello there." Eve also walks towards them. "I am Eve, nicknamed Cunning Professor. And Prince Red, since to see you again."

"You too, Eve." Ash says. "So what brings all of you here?"

Aurora says, "Valerie is here to help me design the uniforms. Since you are here, why don't you try out both uniforms?"

"Sure. Mother." Ash says as he and Lillie go to change, as they come back, Lillie isin a school girl uniform that is white and has a red tie, she also has a dark blue colored jacket over her, and she wears a dark blue pleated skirt that matches the jacket, brown shoes and black knee high socks. As for Ash, his shirt is like the girls except the blue tie, but the bottom is dark pants and shoes.

"Wow, you all look good." Eve says.

"Indeed. Then it is decided." Valerie says.

"Cool, this really is comfortable." Lillie says.

"Same here." Ash says.

After changing back, Ash, Lillie and Eve check out the classrooms, cafeteria, the dorms and even the running court.

"So why is this school called RPA?" Lillie asks.

"It stands for Royal Pokemon Academy." Eve says. "The school will treat us like Royals."

"Indeed. Unlike back in Kalos High." Ash says bitterly.

"What happened?" Eve asks. Ash and Lillie explain their misery to her, she says, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask."

"It is fine. We aren't at the hell now. I hope we can have a better education with no people framing me for cheating."

"I hope." Lillie sighs. "By the way, Eve, why are you called Cunning Professor?"

Eve says, "I am a Professor in the training under Professor Pine in this Sevestar Region. And I also like to use Dark Types the most. Even though my mom is a Fairy type Specialist."

"I see." Lillie says.

Before they leave, Aurora asks, "So Ash, how many badges do you have?"

Ash says, "I have 8. Wait until 6 and I will challenge the Elite 4."

"I see, then Shadow's gym in Quest Town should be your next?" Valerie asks.

"Yes. And we will be there." Ash says as they bid farewell to others.

* * *

As they arrive at the Quest Town, Lillie is a little scared at the fact that it is quite dark.

"Why is it dark?" Lillie asks.

"It is for the ghost types in this region." Ash says. "That Fright House over there is the gym."

"Indeed." Two people come and greet them.

"Golly, Mr. Shadow." Ash greets them.

"Hello, Ash. It is good to meet you again." Shadow says. "And you must be Princess White, Lillie. It is an honor to meet you. Although I can't believe Lusamine will do this to you."

"You know my mother?" Lillie asks in shock.

"Of course, I was once a member of the Aether Foundation. Your mother and I are good friends as well as your father. In fact, I am one of the groomsmen when your mother and father get married." Shadow says.

"Really? I never knew that!" Lillie is shocked.

"I can't blame you. Since after your father's death, she changed, and we didn't contacted each other." Shadow says with a sigh.

"It is fine." Lillie says. "I really don't care if she disowned me. Since I have a boyfriend."

"I know, congratulations, you two." Shadow says.

"So Brother, are you interested in the 7 frights of the Fright House?" Golly asks.

"Oh, a little bit. And I am ready to know since the fright house is also the gym, right?" Ash says.

"Yes." Shadow says. "Please follow me." Shadow says as the three go into the house.

In the living room, they see a Possedoll sleeping on the sofa. Shadow says, "That is the first fright, those who wake it up will be surprised."

As Golly did, Possedoll says, "How dare you get here! Rock! I choose you!"

He tosses a rock at Golly, he isn't hurt but surprised. Lillie says, "The way he throws rocks, it looks like Ash."

Ash groans and says, "Stop mimicking me. Possedoll."

Then they head to the kitchen, Lillie asks, "Guys, is it just me, or this place is cold?"

Ash says, "Maybe..." He opens the refrigerator, a snowball head with a face and blue smoke covers it appears. It is a Brrchoo.

"That is spooky." Golly says.

Since Lillie almost passed out due to fright, Shadow quickly recalls it.

"That is the second one, the third one is outside, where Scaregrow is. So I'll show you the fourth one." Shadow says as they get upstairs.

They head to the bedroom, where there is a closet.

"So who dares to open it?" Shadow asks. Golly just walks up and opens, then a bunch of purple cockroach Pokemon runs out of the closet, causing Lillie to scream.

"I thought it was some monster, it is only Phantroachs." Ash laughs.

"It is actually cute, too." Golly says.

Then they head to the Collection Room, where they see a Cursmask hiding among the architects. Then they head to the bath room.

"I guess this bathroom doesn't have any scary things?" Lillie asks.

Just then, they see a mirror which is golden and has some words carved on the frame.

"A Magimir...That isn't scary at all." Golly says.

"Yeah, a good Pokemon, too." Ash says.

"Okay, now the last one is over there at the battlefield of the gym." Shadow says as they enter the field. In the middle of the field is a human like Pokemon with punching gloves and some tore clothes on its body.

"A Survipunch. I don't have this one yet." Ash says as he tosses the Pokeball, then it is captured successfully.

"Now since we are here at the battlefield, let's have a gym battle." Shadow says.

"Sure." Ash says.

* * *

 **Here is another flashback, now you know the uniform is made by Valerie and Ash, Lillie meet Eve. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	23. Flashbacks Part 7

Flashbacks Part 7

As Ash and Lillie leave Quest Town, Ash says, "Hey, Lillie. Since Skyhigh City is big due to having golf fields, why don't we ride pass it?"

"How are we going to do that?" Lillie asks.

Ash says, "I have these two Pokemon." He says as he sends out two horses with wings. One has white fur while the other one has pink fur.

"Oh my god, they are so beautiful!" Lillie says in awe at the sight of them.

The two flying horses approach Ash and Lillie, they start to nuzzle them.

"These are Pegasky and Pegastar, they are really great Pokemon." Ash says. "Now let's take off."

Pikachu and Sylveon also gets on Ash and Lillie as they ride on both Pokemon, then they fly into the sky.

"Wow, the sky is so beautiful!" Lillie says.

"You are also a beautiful princess riding on Pegasky." Ash says.

"Thanks, and you are a handsome prince coming to save the princess with the Pegastar." Lillie winks at him.

"You mean save you?" Ash laughs.

As they arrive in front of the Pokemon Center, they see a boy with blue hair, grey eyes, a grey vest, and a black pants walking to them.

"Is it Prince Red that I see?" The boy smiles as Ash walks up to him and gives him a fist bump.

"Hello there, East. This is Princess White, Lillie. Lillie, this is Sky King, East." Ash says.

"It is nice to meet you." Lillie bows.

"A friend of Ash is a friend of mine." East says. "So I guess you are here to challenge Aera?"

"Of course." Ash says. "I am going to defeat her."

"If that's the case, then you have to be good at Sky Battles." East says.

"Sky Battles? What is that?" Lillie asks.

"Oh, it is a kind of battle that requires Flying Types. And with the special suit and the winds here, you can fly, too."

"I'll like to try it out." Lillie says.

They all meet Aera and then changes their suits, Lillie is a little hesitant to open her arms, but with Ash's encouragement, she flies in the air and is liking the view from above.

After the gym battle. Ash wins against Aera and gets the badge, then they bid farewell to the two people as they leave the city.

* * *

"Wow...it is cold here." Lillie says as they arrive at Mt. Iceat.

"Mt. Iceat is where the League is, since the coldness is a good place to test the patience." Ash says. "And this is where the Showcase and the Grand Festival is holding."

"Oh yeah, you have 5 ribbons and 3 keys." Lillie says.

As they get there, Ash challenges the Grand Festival. With the help of his Pokemon, he wins in the end and earns the title of Top Coordinator.

"You did it! Ash!" Lillie hugs him as he smiles.

"Yeah, without May or Drew sabotage the contests, it is very easy." Ash says.

"I see you are still confident." They turn around and see a girl with White hair and light blue dress approaches them. "Nice to see you again, Ashy."

"Hello, Alice." Ash says as they share a hug.

"You must be Princess White. I am Alice, the Frozen Queen and also Prince Red's cousin." Alice says.

"It is nice to meet you." Lillie says.

"So I guess you are here for the Showcases?" Ash asks.

"Indeed." Alice says. "And I am going to win this, Ash."

"Are you sure? Since I have tied with Aria."

Lillie says, "Aria? Isn't that the Kalos Queen?"

"Yeah, we are also cousins. She and I had a performance battle once. But it is quite shock that we both get 50% votes each." Ash says.

"No way..." Lillie says.

Alice says, "Now we should get started, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go." Ash says as they both go to the Master Hall.

At the changing room, Ash and Alice are making ups, until a person come to them.

"Well if it isn't my two grandchildren."

They turn around and see Palermo standing there. Ash and Alice greet her.

"Grandma, so you have come to watch?" Ash asks.

"I am asked to be one of the judge." Palermo says. "I heard that you have been mistreated in Kalos High. I am really sorry to hear that."

"It is fine. Grandma." Ash says. "I really don't care since the RPA is ready."

"I see. Since you have tied with Aria, I have high hopes on you. Alice, you too."

"Thanks, Grandma." Alice says.

In the final round of the performance, Ash and Alice are competiting together. As the voting goes on, the two are tying until Ash wins by 4 percent higher, earning the Sevestar Queen title.

"I guess I lost. But it is really fun battling with you." Alice says.

"Same here. I was worried when your Froqueen and Merqueen did very well." Ash says.

After the performance end, Ash and Alice go meet Lillie as they introduce her to their grandmother. Palermo is pleased to see that Ash finds his Princess and also feels sorry for her to be disowned by her family.

"So Ash, how many badges do you need to get?" Alice asks.

"I have 11, so I need 3 more, and the next one will be at Purgh City."

"Do you mind if I go with you for a bit? I will like to know Lillie well, too." Alice says.

"Sure." Lillie says.

* * *

As they arrive at Purgh City, Lillie sees a big hospital, she asks, "Is that a Hospital? It looks so big."

"I know." Ash says. "It is also a great place for our Pokemon to get a check up."

As they head inside, they see a pink haired boy playing with a Drugain.

"Dr. Medicine?" Ash asks as he turns around.

"What do you know. Prince Ash, Frozen Queen. Good to see you again." Tox says.

"Same here, Tox." Alice says. Then they introuduce Lillie to him. After the greeting, Ash asks, "So is your mother available? I want to have a gym battle."

"Oh, she will be at the front desk." Tox says. "So how many badges do you have?"

"11." Ash says. "And I need 3 more for the league."

"Good for you." Tox says.

As they go to the front desk, they see a Nurse Joy there.

"Hello Prince Red, what can I do for you?" Nurse Joy asks.

"Hello. I will need to heal my Pokemon." Ash places Pikachu, Sylveon and 4 other Pokeballs on the counter as Nurse Joy treats them. After the process is done, he says, "And also, can I have a gym battle?"

Nurse Joy says, "A gym battle? Sure."

Lillie asks Alice, "So the gym leader of this city is Nurse Joy?"

Alice says, "Yes. Her name is Amelia when being a gym leader. Since not all the Nurse Joys are blood related."

Tox says, "Indeed. You can't imagine thousands of Nurse Joy in a family. That will be scary."

"I see." Lillie says as they go watch Ash's gym battle.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter, as Lillie greets three new friends. And like my other stories, Palermo is Ash's grandmother. And Ash participates the Showcase in his female form. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	24. Flashbacks Part 8

Flashbacks Part 8

After the gym battle at Purgh City is over, Ash, Lillie and Alice head towards the Solanet Town.

"What is that building?" Lillie asks as she sees the dome like building.

"Oh, that is the Space Observation Center." Ash says. "The gym will be there."

Alice says, "Indeed. The gym is also a great place."

"It sure is." Eve comes and greets them. "Hi, guys."

"Eve? What are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"Oh, I heard that you only need two more badges to challenge the Elite 4, so I am here to watch the battle. And nice to meet you again, sister Alice." Eve says.

"You too. Eve." Alice says.

As they head inside, they can see a lot of space exhibitions around the place, Lillie marvels at the sight as she looks around.

"Look at this Meteorite. Do you think that Deoxys really exist?" Lillie asked.

"Of course. If Arceus exists, so does it." Eve says.

"Yeah. Not to mention that we have met 7 Arceus." Alice laughs.

Suddenly, Ash feels a strong Psychic energy coming. He turns around and sees a boy coming to them. The boy had a white shirt and a purple belt.

"Well if it isn't Prince Ash, Princess White, Frozen Queen and Cunning Professor?" The boy comes as Ash says, "Hey Daniel. How have you been?"

"Good." He says. Then he turns to Lillie. "I guess it is the first time meeting. I am Daniel, the Future Teller."

"Future Teller?" Lillie asks.

"Daniel is Olympia's daughter." Eve says. "Olympia is also our aunt."

Lillie is shocked, she says, "So does that mean almost half of the gym leaders are Ketchums?"

Ash says, "Yeah, and that is why I was taken to the Kalos High. But I never thought I would have been miserable there."

Daniel says, "None of the gym leaders know."

"By the way, Daniel is also a Psychic." Ash says.

"I have read about it, it is a group of people who can use Psychic powers. They can read minds or float in the air. They were enemies of Aura Users thousands of years ago. They even started a war to determine the fate."

"But one time, a male Aura Guardian and a Female Psychic fall in love, they exceed the hatred and live peace together." Alice says, "And it is our family."

"Wow...I never read that much." Lillie says.

"By the way, I need to get to the gym." Ash says as they walk towards the teleportation room.

"Lillie, since you are new here, as you know, the gym in this town is not on earth." Eve says.

"Not on Earth?" Lillie says in shock.

"It is a Satellite." Daniel says. "Amo is an astronaut as she watches the meteors and the aliens."

"Wow..." Lillie says as they all head to the satellite. Amo greets them and then has a battle with Ash. In the end, Ash wins and get the badge. Then they head back down and bid farewell to Daniel.

* * *

Their last destination is Pixetty City. Where they stop by an Art Museum.

"Wow, these paintings looks amazing." Lillie says as she looks around.

"Indeed. The artists of the paintings are good." Ash says. "Let's see if I can find my painting."

"You had made one?" Eve asks.

"Well, I participated a competition along with Minami. We won and Tyke promised us to show our painting in the museum. I wonder where is it?"

"You mean this one?" The four of them turn around and see Mark, Minami and a boy with dark blue shirt and brown pants. He also wears a bone necklace.

"Mark, Minami, Drandon. You guys are here, too?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, we are here to watch your last gym." Minami says.

"Hello there, I am Drandon. I am Dragon Prince." Drandon says as he introduces to Lillie.

"Nice to meet you." Lillie bows.

Eve says, "So you guys are here to watch the gym battle?"

"Of course." Mark says. "Mother has been excited to battle you, she thinks you have no problem to defeat the Elite 4."

"She really has high hopes on me. I guess I can't let her down, can I?" Ash laughs.

Then they all go to find Tyke and then battle him. Ash immediately defeats him and gets the final badge.

* * *

"Now I can challenge the Elite 4." Ash says with a smile.

"Good, let's get to Mt. Iceat." Alice says as they send out their riding Pokemon and head there.

At the stadium, everyone of Ash's friends are there waiting for them, including Diantha, Valerie and, much to Lillie's shock. The Sinnoh Champion Cynthia with two girls besides her.

"Aunt Cynthia? What are you doing here?" Ash says in surprise.

"Your mother asked us to watch, since you had all the badges."

"I see." Ash says. "Oh, Lillie. These two are my cousins, Verity, nicknamed Flash Princess, and this is Emily, nicknamed Chocolate Dragon."

"So you are the famous Princess Lillie. Nice to meet you." Verity says.

"Same here. But why are you naming Chocolate Dragon?" Lillie asks.

Emily says, "I have a Charmander and a Gible in my team. I want to be like my mother to have a Garchomp and Charizard is a cool Pokemon. As for Chocolate, well, a lot of people say that I have a chocolate heart."

Eve says, "Which means that she has a sweet personality."

"I see." Lillie says.

They watch Ash defeated Terry, Wyree, Konomi and then Frost, it is time for him to face Aurora.

Aurora says, "Ash. It's time. I am going to face you, the Eleven region champion."

Ash says, "I know. I really want to beat you, so I can become a Pokemon Master."

Aurora says, "Then we will have a 2 on 2 double battle."

"Huh?" Everyone is shocked at the revelation.

"But your opponents is going to be me." Aurora says as he changes into Arceus.

"You?!" Ash says.

"What is he thinking?" David asks his mother.

"It is obvious, Aurora wants to battle his own son himself." Diantha says.

Then a Giratina also appears besides Aurora, Ash says, "I see, so you want me to battle with my power."

He looks at Lillie, who nods and also goes there.

"Lillie?" Mark asks.

"I will battle beside Ash." Lillie says.

Everyone wants to stop her, but the cold she gives stops them.

Ash and Lillie are on the field as the Referee states that the battle begins.

Aurora starts off with a Judgement while Giratina uses Shadow Force. Ash quickly uses Wild Guard while Lillie uses Invisible Push to dodge Giratina and gives her the attack.

Ash uses Flamethrower to hit Aurora, who turns into Water Type to reduce the damage.

Insey says, "I can't watch this battle."

Trenor says, "Insey, everything will be fine."

Everyone then stay silent as they see the battle. Ash and Lillie then fall on the ground wounded thanks to Judgement.

Aurora says, "Is this only your limit? Then I am disappointed."

Ash and Lillie struggle to stand up, Ash says, "We can keep going."

Lillie says, "He is right, we won't give up till it is over!"

Suddenly, their key stones are glowing, Ash and Lillie looks at each other and press the key stones.

"Mega evolve!" They yell. Ash is back to his human form and having the gold ring and armor on his colthes. Lillie has a silver armor and it is like Arceus.

"What happened?" Reisa asks.

Eve says, "There is no data of it. What does this mean…"

Golly says, "Those are Arceus and Switype's Mega evolution! With the key stone they hold, they can mega evolve."

"Really?" Drandon says in shock.

Arceus and Giratina smile at Ash and Lillie, as they charge them with the Extreme Speed and Evil Boost. Aurora and Giratina have been pushed back, but they can still continue. In the end, Ash and Lillie yells, "This is our full power!"

They have a bow and arrow on their hands. "Judgement Arrow!" They shoot two rainbow colored arrows, which explodes in front of Aurora and Giratina. Aurora closes her eyes and faces the explosion.

Everyone are trying not to get blown away by the wind, as the smoke clears, Aurora is standing in her person form while Giratina is down.

"What?" Ash and Lillie are shocked.

Aurora gives them a warm smile as she fall on the ground.

"Both Arceus and Giratina are unable to battle, Ash and Lillie are the winner! Which means Ash has become the champion!"

Ash and Lillie rush towards Aurora, they hold her up immediately.

"Mother, are you okay?" Ash asks as he tries to help her stand up.

"I am fine, it has been a while when I battle. I see your determination and your will. I can finally pass the Champion duties to you." Aurora

Ash sheds some tears and hugs her, as Aurora hugs back.

* * *

 **Here is the 8th Flashback, and Ash has finally defeated his mother and become the Champion, the next chapter will be the beginning of the RPA company.**


	25. Flashbacks Part 9

Flashbacks Part 9

As Mr. Goodshow visits Ash and Aurora's castle at the Sevestar Region. Goodshow says, "Congratulations, Ash. You are the youngest Champion now."

"Thank you, Mr. Goodshow." Ash says. "I couldn't have done it without my Princess and my Pokemon's help."

"I see you are a humble person." Goodshow says.

Aurora says, "Since my son has become the nee Sevestar Champion, as for the rules, he can choose his own Gym Leaders and Elite 4. So honey, have you decided who to be your Elite 4?"

Ash says, "I have, I choose Eve, Drandon, Mark and Alice for the Dark, Dragon, Fighting and Ice Type Elite 4 members."

"I see." Goodshow says. "Now that is solved, how about your prize money? How are you going to use them?"

Ash says, "In truth, I have been trying to establish a company. I want to do things that will make everyone in the region happy."

Aurora says, "I heard that you have mentioned once, you even build a building at the Silkan City. So it is finished?"

"Yes. Mother. Now I will try to make all the interior success." Ash says.

Goodshow says, "Well, I hope you can have a great business. I should take my leave since the Kanto Region's league is about to start."

"Okay." Aurora says as Goodshow bids farewell and head inside the helicopter.

* * *

At the same time, Ash also heads towards the building with Sylveon by his side since Pikachu is with Lillie to play with their Pokemon.

Ash says, "Sylveon. We have only 2 months before the school starts, at the meantime, why don't we buy the facilities for the company?"

"Sure, Ash. But what are you going to choose the name?" Sylveon asks.

"I want to choose RPA, it stands for Royal Pokemon Association." Ash says.

"That is a good name." Sylveon says.

"Thanks. Now we should get started." Ash says as he looks at the facilities and their phone numbers, then Ash sits in the office and dials all the bosses of the facilities.

Since Ash is famous in the region and also a Champion, the bosses agree to let RPA take over their facilities. Ash also lets them become the commanders.

And for the interior of the building, Ash uses the E-mails to the citizens to have an interview of the new company. Since Ash's fame, a lot of jobless workers want to join the company. Ash uses Double Team to teach those who are interested sewing, cooking, guarding and also training. Even those who couldn't do anything will be given a small amount of power without their notice.

As for the salaries, Ash has made them high in order to motivate the workers. People can buy the stuff they couldn't buy before due to it.

While Ash stays at his compnay for 2 weeks, Lillie and Pikachu are playing and capturing new Pokemon. They will wonder how Ash is doing. But much to their annoyance since Ash asks Mark and the others, including Aurora to not let Lillie leave the castle. Lillie can only pout, but she can't do anything.

* * *

Two weeks has passed, Ash checks the datas of the trainers status with the help of Professor Terry, he smiles as the average salary of each person in the region is the highest of 8 regions. And the stores and shops that is owned by RPA becomes the No.1 to the locals. Ash says to Sylveon, "I guess it is time to get back to the castle and see Lillie."

"Indeed." Sylveon says.

As they use Speecar to get back, Lillie immediately hugs him and says, "I miss you."

"Come on, it is only 14 days." Ash laughs.

"But I can't bear not seeing you for a day, these 14 days are torturing me." Lillie says.

"I am sorry my Princess. I am back now. I am going to show you a surprise." Ash says as he takes her for a ride.

As they arrive in front of the building, Ash says, "Check it out."

Lillie is amazed that the dream Ash wants to make has come true. He says, "Ash, you owned this?"

Ash says, "Yeah. Although it is only 14 days, but I am glad that the region's people are nice to help us make this a reality. The company is now an important figure in this region."

As Ash shows the status from the I-Pad to Lillie, she is wided eyes and says, "Amazing..."

"I know, I am willing to take you inside, let's go." Ash says as he grabs Lillie's arm and head inside.

Lillie looks around the inside, she is in awe at the sight of a lot of stuff. Ash says, "Well, Lillie. Do you want to have a date here?"

"I like it." Lillie says as they decide to look around. When they arrive at the Clothes Store, Lillie says, "Wow, there are a lot of clothes..."

Ash says, "Aunt Valerie and Flora have helped me with it, and I designed most of the clothes."

"No way..." Lillie says. "That is amazing."

They try out a lot of clothes, and Ash decides to buy the white kimono for her. Lillie thinks it a little expensive, but Ash assures her that he is the President, so the money will also go into his bank.

They also head to the jewel store, Lillie is looking at the Crystal Rose. Ash asks, "Do you like the Crystal Rose?"

"It looks beautiful, but it costs 10000 dollars." Lillie says with a frown.

"Don't worry." Ash says. "I'll make one for you."

"Make?" Lillie asks in confusion.

As they head inside the workshop, Ash asks Sableye to get a crystal for him, then he uses his own knife to carve the rose into the shape of a rose.

"There." Ash says as he places it on her hair, causing her to blush. "You look beautiful when wearing that."

"You mean it?" Lillie asks. "Thank you, Ash."

As the two kiss again, they also head to the restaurant for lunch, Ash asks the chief to let him cook for his princess he grilled the best steak and have the best wine ready for Lillie.

As they are eating together. Lillie says, "These food really taste divine. It can compare to Seibold's."

"Seibold is my uncle, remember?" Ash says.

"I forgot, so you learned it from him?" Lillie asks.

"Yes. I am very lucky to have relatives that can teach me everything." Ash laughs as Pikachu and Sylveon join in.

They also play some arcade games and read the books. They stay there until the sunset. Ash and Lillie are at the door, Lillie says, "This is really the best experience I've ever had."

"I am glad you like it. I can't wait to come here again." Ash says.

"Me too." Lillie says as the two walks off into the sunset.

* * *

 **Here is the final chapter of the flashbacks, the next chapter will decide the fate of the bullies and Ash. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	26. Aftermath

Aftermath

"Ash, do you remember all the memories?" Lillie says, still looking at the unconscious Ash.

"I have never forgot the happy times we have been together. I really don't want it to end quickly..." Lillie says. "Please, wake up, please!"

Lillie can't help but burst out crying, she quickly cries on his body as her hands are on his hands. Just then, a pink light glows as Lillie looks at her hands.

"Heal Pulse..." Lillie says in wide eyes. "I learned Heal Pusle..." She looks at her hands and makes up her mind. "If it will save Ash, then so be it!"

She starts to concentrate her powers on her hand as the pulse starts to shine on Ash. But after 10 minutes, it bounces off as Lillie stands up.

"Let's do it again." Lillie says as she starts to do it, Pikachu and Sylveon are worried, but they couldn't do anything.

"Lillie." Aurora comes in the room, "Is Ash-" She is shocked to see Lillie trying to use Heal Pulse.

"You learned Heal Pulse?" Aurora asks.

Pikachu says, "Lillie is trying to save Ash herself. Queen Aurora."

Aurora nods and says, "Then I should help, too." She also uses her powers to help.

Lillie notices Aurora besides her, she says, "Aurora..."

"I couldn't just let you used up all your power. I'll help too." Aurora says.

Lillie nods as they keep trying to heal Ash. After a few more minutes, Lillie starts to collapse, Aurora says, "Lillie. That is enough. Leave the rest to me."

"No. I won't give up until it is over! I will save my loved! I finance! My future husband!" Lillie yells.

She powers up her pulse as Ash begins to glow, Aurora says, "Lillie. We should stop now. Ash can now use Recover."

As the two women stop, Ash starts to glow white as both of them cover their eyes. As the light fades, Ash starts to slowly open his eyes.

"Ash!" Lillie says excitedly.

Ash turns slightly as he says, "Mother...Lillie...Pikachu...Sylveon..." He tries to sit up, as Aurora helps him.

"How long did I pass out?" Ash asks.

"You have passed out for 3 days." Aurora says. "I am glad that you have waken up."

As Pikachu and Sylveon jump onto the bed as Ash pets them, he asks, "How about Gary and the others? Since their Toxical Perfume..."

Aurora says, "Those 8 have received their punishment from their parents. And besides, they have been hated by the whole school. I think it is enough punishment."

Ash sighs, "I see, so they would be in the situation I was in back at Kalos High."

Lillie says, "Yeah, Ash. You don't need to worry about them anymore."

Ash nods and then frowns, "I am really sorry. I really made all of you worried. I am the worst."

Aurora says, "Ash, don't say that to yourself. We all didn't expect that they will try to poison you."

"But I should be careful." Ash says.

Lillie says, "It is fine, Ash. No one blames you. We really want you to be back."

Ash smiles at them and says, "Thank you. But now I really need to finish the homework. I can't fall behind." He then stands up and Lillie follows him along with Aurora.

* * *

"Brother, good to see you back." Mark says as he gives him a bro hug.

"Sorry, I made you guys worried about me." Ash says.

"Don't be, it should be those guys that should apologize to you." Serena says.

"Serena is right. How dare they hurt you." Daniel says.

"At least the school hates them. But now are secret is gone to them." Minami says.

"It is fine." Golly says. "They can't capture all of us since our Pokeballs are hidden in the castle with high security."

Ash turns to look at the bullies, they are being glared by other classmates as they walk around. They want to be angry, but they can't.

"Well, since I now feel better, why don't we go check out the event in our company this night? We have fireworks there." Ash asks.

"Oh, that will be great." Alice says.

"But what about the outing permission?" Eve asks.

"Well, I how about this?" Trenor says as he takes out the paper with Professor Nora and Principal Aurora's signature.

"That is great." Elline says. "You really are quick."

"No problem. But we should wear formal when we are there." Ash says as they nod.

Meanwhile, the bullies hear everything, Misty says, "An event of RPA..."

"So? It is not like we can go." May says.

"But now we knew that weakling is Arceus, and we couldn't capture him since he is captured by his mother." Dawn says.

"And now everyone hates us for what we did. I wonder what is special of him?" Trip asks.

Gary says, "Even Gramps is now respect him instead of me."

Drew says, "We can think about it later. Right now I have another idea."

Paul asks, "And what is it?"

Drew says, "What if we challenge the gyms and then dethrone him from the Champion Position? Then we will get the lost fame."

Iris says, "That is a good idea. We will be the new Champions."

"That is if you are possible to beat us." Ash says as they walk closer.

"How dare you evasdrop us?" Misty asks angrily.

"You should keep your mouth lower, everyone in the classroom can hear you saying to challenge the gyms." Insey says.

"And besides, what makes you think you can pass the first gym?" Nate asks.

"We are stronger than you, that is enough for us to win." Gary says.

"Are you lying? You didn't manage to beat our Pokemon and you say that you are stronger than us?" Emily asks.

"This is really a new level of stupidity." David says as the others laugh. The bullies are now mad, May says, "Oh we will prove that we are better!"

Ash sighs, "Guys, stop laughing." He turns to the group. "Our schools have records of the battling, and your win rate isn't above 30% And we are 70% and higher. This is enough prove for us to show we are better."

As they turn around, Ash says, "I won't stop you for challenging the gyms, but a warning, you better throw away your arrogance and superiorty."

As the group leave the classroom, Lillie asks, "Ash, why are you giving them advice? They aren't worth it."

Ash says, "Even though I hate them, but as a model student, I can't ruin my image by picking on people."

Lillie smiles, "And this is why I love you." She gives him a little kiss.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter, and Ash is now awake. The next chapter will be a Halloween special chapter.**


	27. Halloween Special

Halloween Special

October 31th, it is the time of the Halloween, it is special for the people here in Sevestar since it is the time they can wear costumes and even have fun.

Ash and Lillie are in charge at the decoration of the School, they use Orange and Black decorations to create the spooky atmosphere.

"Prince Red, where should we place these balloons?" A student from the Student Council asks.

"Place it at the doors, and remember the pattern that I'd show you."

"Okay." As the student leaves, Emily and Gladion come and Emily says, "It seems like you are busy."

"We are decorating for the Halloween party. It is obvious that we will be busy." Lillie says.

Gladion asks, "So how is the last year?"

Ash says, "A success, we got a lot of candies."

Lillie asks, "By the way, Brother. Do you want to join in? what are you going to wear?"

"I am not sure, yet. Since the party is at 5pm. Right?" Gladion asks. "What did you wear last year?"

Ash says, "Lillie wore a Lovmaid costume while I wore the Fealord costume. But this year, we have decided to wear the new costume that I made."

"Oh, yeah. Aunt Valerie has taught you how to sew." Emily says. "So what Pokemon are you wearing?"

"Well, it is a surprise." Ash says. "Sorry that we can't tell you."

"It is fine." Gladion says as they walk off.

Lillie asks, "Since this is the last time we have a Halloween at school. Ash, what are you planning?"

Ash says, "We will just be ourselves this time."

"I know what you mean." Lillie smiles as they go prepare.

* * *

That night, Minami and Insey are welcoming the visitors to the school Minami is wearing a Diancie Costume while Insey is wearing a Vespiqueen.

"Minami! Insey!" They hear Mark calling them as they turn to them. Mark is wearing a Sport Suit with two swords on its back while Serena is the same except the shield on its back.

"Mark, Serena. You look great in the Attacguy and Defengirl costume." Insey says.

"Thanks. I didn't know that this is a Pokemon costume, since it looks so human." Serena says.

"I know." Mark says. "But they look cool."

Then a lot of people also greet them, Nate is wearing a Gumshoos costume, Flora is wearing a Tulimaid, which has a green dress and a flower crown. Reisa is wearing a Merqueen, which has a blue dress and a mermaid tail. Elline is wearing a Fightbot, which looks robotic.

Trenor is wearing a Rhyperior costume, David is wearing an Ivanbot, a perfect combo with his sister. Luke is wearing a Ancihu costume, which looks like an ancient human. Helen is wearing a Gook costume, since she is also a cook. Eve is wearing a Darkrai costume, Golly is wearing her Terramummy costume, which looks like a brown mummy.

East is wearing a Yveltal costume, Alice is a Froslass, Tox is wearing a Toxclaw, a cat like costume with claws, Daniel is like a Gallade, Drandon is like a Sevestar Form Haxorus, which looks like a shark. And finally, Gladion and Emily are wearing two different Lycanroc costume.

"So is everyone here?" Trenor asks.

"Ash and Lillie haven't come yet." Eve says. "I wonder what are they wearing."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A voice comes as Ash and Lillie are wearing two sets of armor. Ash's is gold while Lillie's is silver. And both of them have a bow behind them.

"What?" Everyone is amazed at the sight of the costume. Serena asks, "Um…Ash, what is that costume?"

Ash says, "Well, this is the Arceus and Switype's mega evolution form."

"So you didn't wear your costume?" Golly asks.

"Well, we made this costume, since a Mega Evolution can't last too long." Lillie says.

"Wow…that is so good! I can't see the difference between the original and the costume." Emily says.

"Why thank you." Lillie says. "But the bow is real."

"I really don't want to get shot by that arrow. Although the only one who gets shot by it is mother." Mark says.

"Indeed." Aurora comes and greets them. She is wearing a Dancess costume. "Ash, Lillie. You look good in the costume."

"Thanks, Mother. Wait, where is Pikachu and Sylveon?" Ash asks as he looks around.

"I'm here!" They see a Mimikyu and an Umbreon walk towards them.

"Pikachu? Are you under the cloth?" Ash asks as Pikachu shows himself.

"Of course." Pikachu says.

"Those are great costumes." Serena says.

"Thanks. So do we need to be on stage now?" Ash asks.

"Yes, Ash. Since the guests and the students are sitting on their seats." Aurora says.

"Okay. Then excuse us." Ash says as he and Lillie walks away.

At the same time, they see the Kalos Gang trying to enter, but they are rejected due to not having a costume.

Ash sighs and asks the guards, "Excuse me, what is the matter?"

One guard says, "Prince Ash, Princess Lillie. They wish to enter the party, but they didn't have costumes."

Ash turns to them and says, "This is a Halloween Party, you need to wear costumes."

"But we don't have one, why can't they let us in?" Misty protests.

Lillie says, "Since we will be having a trick or treat not long, I guess we should give you some costumes so you can partake."

"We don't need costumes from weaklings." Gary says, as Ash sighs, "Still calling me weak even after a lot of days..."

He then takes out 8 boxes on the ground and says, "Suit yourselves. You want to enter, then wear these, if not, then no entry for you."

As Ash and Lillie leave, Iris says, "Who do they think they are, all being mighty."

Dawn looks inside the box and says, "But you have to admit, those clothes are pretty."

"Besides, we should wear this if we want to partake this party." Drew says as the group goes to change their clothes.

As Ash explains the rules of the trick-or treat, they all head to the entrance and then go to Quest Town to have fun. At the same time, Ash creates another self to the RPA company, he decides to purchase some candies for the game.

An hour later, everyone has got a lot of candies from the town residences, then they also scare others for fun. In the end, Ash gathers everyone at the Fright House. He claps to gain every classmates' attention.

"Guys. Do you all have fun?" He asks as everyone cheers. Then Ash says, "Good. Now we have some presents to give you guys. There are 10 of them, from the small to the big are the Handoid puppet, Dracubat Cape, Royuni Costume, Electrode Prank Toy, Gourgeist Pie, Boo in a hat, Fake coffin of Cofagrigus, Chandelure Chandelier, Remote Speecar and the big prize, Diancie Diamond! Who is excited to have them?"

The crowd cheers, even the Kalos group are excited. "Now we will call everyone and the ones who are called, please stand in front of the box and pick a card inside." Ash says as everyone lines up. Lillie also helps him as they call out the participants.

Serena asks, "What is that about?"

Mark says, "It is the Halloween Present giveaway, every year, we will held it in the RPA department store and we need to get our luck to have those gifts. Last year, the gift I got is a Piplup Gum."

"I see." Serena says, but she screams as she sees a Handoid besides Mark.

"Serena?" Mark is surprised, then he notices the Handoid puppet. "Golly, you did this, didn't you?"

"I can't believe I got a freakin' 10!" Golly yells. "I really want to get a 1."

Serena says, "But that is a good gift. I was surprised. Mark, let's go get a line."

"Sure." Mark says as they go.

A lot of people have get the first 5 gifts, but the last five are only for 1 people. For the Kalos Gang, only Dawn hasn't draw, so she goes there. As she draws, she gets a number 3.

"The third prize, the Chandelure Chandelier has been taken! Everyone, please cheer for Dawn!" Ash says. A lot of people aren't happy since what she did to Dawn, but they did it anyways. Dawn is excited to get a gift, she decides to send it to her mother.

Gladion also gets the second prize, a Remote Speecar, he decides to play it with Emily.

As Mark picks the number 6, he says, "A Gourgeist Pie. It is better than last time."

As Serena sees the pie, she says, "It looks yummy."

"I can share some with you if you want." Mark says.

"Thanks. " Serena says as she is the next to draw. As she draws the card, she slowly opens it and then a number 1 appears.

"Will you look at that! This year's lucky number 1 is Serena Yvone! She will be the honor to get the Diancie Diamond!" Lillie says as everyone cheers for her.

"I did it!" Serena jumps in joy as she gets the prize. Minami says, "Way to go! Serena."

Reisa says, "You are so lucky."

Serena then shows everyone the diamond, as everyone looks in awe.

* * *

After the party is over, Ash and Lillie are back at the room, Ash says, "What an eventful party."

"I know." Lillie says. "Want to take a bath together?"

"Sure. We can have our own pleasure time." Ash says as they head into the bathroom.

* * *

 **This is not in the actual story plot, it is only a special. I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will be how the bully gang do the knight challenge.**


	28. The Knight Challenge Part 1

The Knight Challenge Part 1

It is a week after Ash was poisoned, he is now feeling better and all the homework he missed are also finished. Right now we is working at the student council with Lillie as the gang of 8 walk up to them.

"What do you want this time?" Ash asks as he tries to control his anger.

"We want to have some day offs since we want to get the Star Badges." Trip says as he hands in the paper.

Lillie looks at it and then says, "Sure. So 8 of you are doing the knight challenges. As the rule, one of us should be accompany you as a knight."

Ash says, "We will be accompany you as we will take you to the respective gyms for the knight challenge."

The 8 of them thanks Ash and Lillie as they leave, Lillie says, "Why do we agree to this?"

Ash says, "We are the presidents of the student council, and we can't refuse the students participating knight challenge despite we hate them. Besides, Serena, your brother and Emily are also going to take part in it. So we should take them, too."

Lillie says, "I guess it can't be helped, it is lucky that we can make copies of ourselves to do so." Ash nods in agreement.

At outside, Misty says, "No we can leave this school for a while, I really don't like what the classmates look down on us."

Gary says, "All for that loser. But now he and Lillie are going to accompany us."

"They can't do things to us." Dawn says. "So we should be fine."

Then they see Serena walking towards the council with Emily, the two stops as they all have a stare down, then the two of them head inside the student council.

In the meeting room, Ash tells them about going with the 8 people, despite they are groaning, they can't do anything since they know how Ash is a great person to treat enemies as guests.

* * *

After a few days, the group leaves to the Silkan City with Aurora' permission. Alice, Mark, Eve and Drandon also come with them to check out and also as Ash's Elite 4 members.

"So there are 18 types of Star Badges, I will tell once, you will need a Pokemon that is specifically with the type in your team in order to get the badges, if not, then you can't participate it." Ash says to them. The Bullies are groaning that they don't have every type of Pokemon, so they can only choose the ones they have.

Gary chooses Psychic, Water, Rock and Dark, Misty for Water, Iris for Dragon, Paul for Electric, Steel, Dark and Ground, Dawn for Ice, Normal, Fairy and Fire, Drew for Ground, Poison, Grass and Bug, May for Fighting, Flying, Ice and Normal, Trip for Ghost, Fire, Grass and Flying.

Gladion has a Silvally that is a gift from Aurora, so he can partake all the knight challenges, Serena wanta to do Fairy, Fighting, Psychic and Fire, and Emily has almost every Sinnoh Pokemon, so she also tries every challenge. Casuing the Group to be jealous.

In the Silkan Medical Center of RPA, Ash calls out to the ones who are challening the Normal Type Knight challenge, May, Dawn, Emily and Gladion, Ash takes the four inside the area and give them the berries and the equipments.

"The first task is simple." Ash takes out 4 cards, "Pick a card and you will try to make the potions that is listed on the card."

"We are making potions?" Dawn asks in shock.

"If you have learned everything from Professor Amelia, this won't be a problem. The instructions are also inside. And this task will have a Legendary to be the judge." Ash says as the four decide to get started.

The four of them then sends out Silvally, Blissey, Delcatty and Lopunny for help, and they made the potions as Heangel does the judge.

Heangel then tells Ash the results as he nods, "All four of you have made the color that it wants, so you all have passed the task."

Emily and Gladion nod while Dawn and May sigh in relief. Then Ash takes them to the next task as they are going to do an model operation. This causes them to pale as they have never done it before. But with their determination, they manage to do it right.

"The second task is also complete. I must say that you really know how to perform a surgery. Therefore as the Champion of the Region. I present all four of you the Normal Star badges."

The four get their own badges and they head back to meet others. As Ash, Emily and Gladion talk to their own group, Misty asks, "How did it go?"

Dawn says, "The challenge is really hard, but we manage to get them." May and Dawn show them the badges, Gary says, "Good. So can we share it?"

Ash hears it and says, "I forgot to mention, the badges can be only used for the one who has completed the knight challenge, others who are using it will break it."

This causes Dawn and May tense up and then Dawn says, "Well, then sorry. We need this if we want to prove we are stronger."

Meanwhile, Gladion asks, "So is all the challenges this hard?"

Alice says, "Well, there are easy ones, too. So it should be no problem."

As they nod, they head to the next place. After trying to calm Misty for screaming bugs at the Bugger Forest, they arrive at the Resout Town and Ash takes them to the dessert store.

"Are we going to have a sundae at this store?" May asks Ash, only to be hit by the others.

Drew says, "Do you think we are here for eating? We are here for the knight challenge."

Ash says, "It is fine. Since my family also owns this dessert shop."

He then purchases some desserts even for the gang, they just silently eat it as Eve asks, "Ash, are you being nice to them even though they had been trying to kill you?"

Ash says, "Well, to be honest. I believe there are good inside them. And it barely leaves a dent from my bank account, so why not?" He tastes a spoon of ice cream and says, "Besides, if I always plotting revenge on them, I won't be better than them."

Drandon says, "Well, that is why everyone in the region loves you."

Serena asks, "So what will be the challenge here?"

Mark says, "Well, since this is a dessert shop, it will be based around desserts, so the first one is a one minute ice-cream challenge, when finding the paper in the ice cream, you will pass the test."

"But can we not eat it and find the paper?" Emily asks.

"You can, but it is better to eat since the paper is the same color as the ice cream and it will be harder to find." Lillie says.

"I see." Glaidon says.

"And the second one is the cake decorating, like Heangel, we will choose Butterity to be the judge."

The group nods as Ash also explains the rules to Drew, who thinks the things are too girly, but he decides to give a shot.

Gladion uses the Silvally, since it can change into all types like Arceus, Emily uses Vespiqueen and Drew uses Masquerain. The three then passed the tasks with ease.

Passing the Emerald Forest, they arrive at the Greeny City. They arrive at the garden as Drew, Trip, Gladion and Emily are going to take part at the Grass Trial.

Ash says, "Now for the first task, you need to find the golden flowers."

Emily says, "Like this one?" She points at the flower.

Lillie picks a flower, which suddenly turns red. Lillie says, "This will be the wrong answer. You need to find 4 flowers since there are 4 of you."

Trip asks, "Really? Picking flowers?"

Ash says, "Don't underestimate it, it is harder than you think. So I suggest that you send out your Grass Types for help."

The four of them nod as Drew and Emily send out Roserades, then Trip sends out Serperior. They all find the Golden flower after several minutes. Then the second task is to find the miracle seeds hidden in 50 vases. They also completed as they get the badges.

Dawn notices the clothes shop and asks, "Can we go there?"

Ash sighs and says, "Sure. But we need to be quick if we want to get to the resort in time."

As the girls go in, Gladion asks, "Resort?"

"The FS resort." Mark says. "The best resort in the world."

Gary asks, "Are we going to stay there? That luxurious resort?"

Ash says, "Yes. I have booked the rooms for you."

The boys are in shock, since they can't believe that Ash is being nice to them despite what they did. They start to think if they are the ones who are wrong.

* * *

 **Here is the first pf the six part chapter of the knight challenge. Each chapter will be having 3 types. I hope you enjoy it.**


	29. The Knight Challenge Part 2

The Knight Challenge Part 2

After a long walk, they arrive at the FS Resort. The Bully Gang are stunned to see a great resort with beaches and facilities inside it.

"This is the FS Resort. FS means that it has five stars." Ash says. "I have book this place for 2 days, since you guys will need some relaxation here."

As they head inside the lobby, the group is amazed at the sight interior.

"Wow, this place really is gorgeous! It looks better than Hotel Richissime." Serena says.

"We manage to find the best archiologists from the 7 regions to build this resort. Mark is actually the owner of this place while Ash being the president." Alice says.

"Seriously?" Serena asks in shock.

"Yes." Mark says. "Hey are your keys." He gives the four keys to the group as Ash and the others head to their rooms.

As Dawn and May head into their rooms, they are stunned to see that the room has a small living room that can view the whole beach and two big beds. A big bathroom with a golden colored tub.

"Ash really let us stay here?" May says in shock.

"Great...now I start to feel guilty about bullying him." Dawn says.

May looks down with a frown, "You are right... all he wants to do is to make others happy, and what did we do to him? Trying to ruin their fun and even trying to kill him..."

Dawn then asks, "Should we be like Serena? To earn his forgiveness and join their group?"

"I really hope they will allow us." May says. "We will apologize to them tomorrow." Dawn nods as they go to take a bath.

* * *

The next day, as they are at the cafeteria, Ash and his friends are already sitting at the table eating breakfast. It is then Dawn and May, who is the first two of the bully gang to arrive at the cafeteria, that comes to them.

"Can we sit here?" May asks.

The group are surprised to hear them saying that, Ash says, "Sure."

As they sit down with their food in front of them. Dawn says, "Ash, we are really sorry about our behavior towards you."

This causes the Elite 4 members to look at each other, Ash says, "Well, I forgive you, but can you tell us what change your minds?"

May says, "After we intentionally poison you, we have noticed how desperate we are to humiliate you and also want you to suffer. But you still treat us like nothing ever happened, we realize that and we are ashamed of ourselves."

Lillie says, "Wow..."

Ash says, "What matters is that you change your behavior for the better. Holding grudges will do more harm to yourself than hurting others."

The group are amazed to hear the words, Serena says, "Wow...good wisdom."

Ash says, "Thanks. So want to be friends?" Ash stretch out his hand, much to everyone's shock. Dawn and May then shake his and then they decide to have a chat.

* * *

After the other 6 have come, they decide to start the challenge. Ash says, "May, Gladion, Serena and Emily, the Fighting Type Knight Challenge will be full of exercise. Are you ready to do this?"

Emily says, "I am ready with my Lucario."

May says, "I think I can give it a shot."

As Ash tells them to run around the whole stadium, the six people are seeing Dawn talking to Eve happily about fashion.

"When did the two get along with them?" Trip asks.

"I don't know." Gary says. "And I don't know why, I feel jealous of them."

"Me too." Misty says.

After May and the others are finished, Ash sends out the Exerainer, they are going to do the same moves as him, and they all did it.

"You deserve this Fighting Star Badge." Ash says as he gives them the badges, the four are tired, but they are happay that it is over.

"Do you need some water?" Alice hands the waters to all four of them, they then drink happily.

"I feel alive again..." Serena says.

"Me too." May says as they laugh.

* * *

That afternoon, Ash also calls Misty and Gary, the ones who are trying the Water Type.

"For the water Type Challenge. I will need you to wear these."

Ash takes out 4 mermaid tails, Gary asks, "We are wearing this?"

Lillie says, "We are going underwater, it is vital that you are going to wear this."

Gladion says, "I guess it can't be helped."

As Gladion and Emily wear the tails, Misty says to Gary, "Maybe this is fun after all. Considering I wanted to be a mermaid."

Gary says, "I just hope that we can get it done quickly."

As they all dressed up. Ash and Lillie then takes them for a dive.

May asks Eve, "Where are they going?"

"They are going to the one and only mermaid kingdom in the bottom of the sea. It is also a perfect place for the second task." Eve says.

"Well, I feel sorry for Gary to wear that." Dawn laughs, "But Mermaid Kingdom? There is a place?"

Eve types a laptop and shows the pictures. "Amazing." Serena says.

After an hour, everyone gets back to the shore. Ash says, "You swimmed with the mermaid tails for 1kilometer distance, and your mermaid voices are approved, so you can have this Water Star Badge." Ash says as he hands them the badges.

"Yeah, Floatzel, we have the badge!" Emily cheers with the Pokemon.

"I have to admit, I really this experience. I managed to capture two mermaids." Misty says to Gary.

"Well, it is fun, too." Gary says.

* * *

The next day, they all head to Elmososha Town for the Electric Knight Challenge, Paul, Emily and Gladion are taking the challenge as the first one is the action pose guessing.

"This is for you, Paul." Ash says as he slashes a door. "What am I holding?"

Paul says, "A sword?"

"Correct. Now all of you three have passed the first task, now we are going to the second task." Ash says.

Meanwhile, the group are looking around the studio, Serena says, "Wow...so this is the place where we can watch snd film movies?"

"Yes." Lillie says. "Ash and I have been filming the first movie here."

"The Dragon Slayer, right?" Dawn asks.

"Yes." Mark says. "And thanks to the movie, Sylveon evolves."

Sylveon gives a proud smile before nudging Pikachu.

As for Ash and the ones who are doing the task, Paul says, "It does not matter to me, all I care is strength, not for something as useless as a bond. If you want to prove me wrong, go ahead."

Ash claps and says, "Good acting. Paul. Maybe you should join in the drama club."

Paul says, "I will consider."

Ash nods as he gives out the 3 badges to Paul, Emily and Gladion. Emily can't wait to try it out with Pachirisu.

"Now the trial is done, I'll treat you guys to a movie before we leave this place." Ash says as they all head to the movie theater.

* * *

 **Here is the nee chapter. May and Dawn now becomes good from this chapter on. I will have all the bully gang turn good in the progress, but first these two.**


	30. The Knight Challenge Part 3

The Knight Challenge Part 3

They arrive back at the main Island, until they are in a dessert.

"So the ones who are having the Ground Type Trial are Paul, Drew, Gladion and Emily." Ash says. "As for the others, there are multiple choices you can do in the Isolate Town."

As Ash and Lillie take the two away, Dawn asks, "So what can we do here?"

Alice says, "Well, there is a Pokemon Race holding every month, and it is also a fun sport, too."

"Cool, let's check it out." May says as they head there.

At the same time, Ash and the others are at the dessert.

"The task you need to do is to find the hidden door located in the sand. Once you find it, you can proceed to the next task."

"Sounds easy." Emily says. "With Garchomp with me, I am sure we can find it."

The two boys are now quiet, since they have been thinking something else.

It was after they all found the door at the same spot, they get to the next part.

"This here is a maze, if you can pass it, you can get the Ground Star Badge." Lillie says.

"Are we really going to walk this dark maze?" Paul asks.

"Yes. You need to test your strength." Ash replies.

After walking and with the help of both Flygon and Garchomp. The group arrives at the door.

"Behind this door is the goal of the maze, you have passed it." Ash says as he gives out the badges.

Drew asks, "What is behind the door?"

Ash opens it and they see a lot of treasure behind the door. Everyone is shocked as Gladion asks, "Are these...gold?"

Lillie says, "Yes. This is the treasure room. A lot of people hide their treasure here. Since you are here, you might as well take some of the treasure."

Drew asks, "Can we?"

Ash says, "Sure. But don't be too greedy."

Just then, Paul asks, "Alright, Ketchum. What are you planning?"

Ash asks, "What do you mean?"

"We have been doing nothing but hurting you for the past three years, and you didn't care and also letting us having the treasure, what are you planning?" Paul asks.

Drew says, "He's right. You endure our insults and also the bad things we did to you, aren't you full of hatred with us?"

Ash says, "About that...I admit, I was disappointed when you were doing that. I wanted to get my revenge, but I ask you a question, was it worth it to get revenge? What good can you get by doing so?"

This causes the two to get speechless. Ash continues, "To me, to forgive and apologize is the best way to end a conflict."

Paul and Drew look at each other, then Paul says, "You may be right. I am sorry for all the things we have caused to you."

Ash smiles, "It is fine, what matters that you learn your errors." He reaches out his hand and asks, "What do you say we get along?"

The two shake his hands before they get the gold and head out of the maze.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group are cheering as a rider with the Mudsdale wins the race. Serena says, "No wonder my Mom likes this kind of racing. It is exciting."

"It really is." Mark says. "Maybe you can participate once."

"If I had time." Serena replies.

As everyone gets outside the stadium, the 4 people are still in the distance with others, but Ash and Lillie tell them that Paul and Drew are also going to join in the group.

Eve and Drandon decide to give them a chance, and Alice and Mark immediately acknowledge them in the group.

* * *

The next place they get to is the cave, Emily has her Magnezone out, Gladion has Silvally and Paul has the Aggron.

"This task is to find the Armon and let them protect you from the attack." Alice says as the three nods.

As they are doing the challenge, Drew asks, "So this Guargate is a Pokemon that is also a house?"

Eve says, "Yes. It is a great help consider that we can sleep in comfy beds while we are traveling."

Dawn says, "But how did it attack?"

Drandon says, "Well, like machines, I guess? Since when it uses Gyro Ball, it shoots out a real Gyro Ball."

"Wow." Serena laughs.

"So what about those 4? Are they still not want to apologize?" Mark asks.

"I am not sure." Drew says. "Since most of the plans of hurting Ash are from them."

Eve says, "I guess they need to take some time."

Back at the challenge, Paul opens a Guargate and finds the badge. He gets it with Aggron as Ash says, "Now all of you find the Steel Star Badge. We can now leave this place."

The three people cheers as they meet with others and get going.

* * *

Now they arrive at Mt. Fortana, Gary, Gladion and Emily have Aerodactyl, Silvally and Sudowoodo ready for the Rock Type Challenge.

"The first task is to dig fossils, if you find one fossil, you will pass the first task." Mark says.

"Ha, there is nothing hard for the greatest Gary Oak." He says as he goes digging. Lillie says, "He is a pain."

"Still arrogant as always." Dawn agrees Lillie.

After 30 minutes, Emily finds a Skull Fossil, Gladion finds an Old Amber and Gary finds the Horn Fossil for the Trithunder.

"Now the next task is to get the badge without being attacked by Stalions." Ash says as he shows a room full of Lion statues.

"You mean to dodge those statues? Are you serious?" Gary asks mockingly.

Suddenly, the statues starts to change into lions as they start to chase after the three challengers.

"Can you just once shut your big mouth?" Emily yells at Gary while they are running for thier lives.

"More importantly, can we attack them?" Gladion asks Ash.

"You can stop them, but you can't let them stop you." Ash says as they start to attack the Stalions. After the danger is ended as they finally reach the pedastol with the badges. Emily is breathing heavily and she says, "I am glad it is over."

"I really underestimated the challenge..." Gary says while sweating.

Lillie says, "That was fun, isn't it? Now we just need to go to the next trial."

They leave the Mountain and head to the next city.

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter. And now Drew and Paul got Ash's forgiveness. As for the other 4, they will still be hatred of Ash, I am not going to let them apologize until more chapters, or else I have nothing to write about.**


	31. The Knight Challenge Part 4

The Knight Challenge Part 4

Ash and his classmates finally arrive at the Fiero City, May wipes her sweat on her forehead and asks, "Is this place really that hot?"

Alice says, "It is, this is where a volcano is, and this place is also famous for its hot springs."

"Hot springs? Can we get in one?" Dawn asks excitedly.

"We are here for the Knight Challenge, not for playing." Misty says irritately.

"Sure, Dawn." Ash ignores the orange haired girl. "So the ones that are challening the Fire Trial is Trip, Dawn, Serena, Gladion and Emily. Now please come with us and I'll take you to the trial ground."

As Ash, Mark and Drandon take Trip and Gladion to the males spring, Lillie takes the girls to the females ones.

"So we are doing the challenge in the hot spring?" Serena asks after they take off their clothes and wrapped by towels.

"Yes." Lillie says. "And since boys and girls should be in different pools. So I'll be helping you with the challenge."

Eve takes out the eggs and a pan, she says, "The first one is kinda tricky. You'll need to use the heat of this hot spring to fry this egg."

Emily asks, "Fry an egg inside of the hot spring? That is new."

"It is." Alice says. "You can send out your Fire Type Pokemon for help, but you can't let them use moves."

Dawn sends out Typhlosion, Serena sends out Delphox and Emily sends out Magmortar to help frying the egg in the pan, they also watch out as they don't let them fall into the pool.

"How about this?" Serena asks once she finishes, she shows Lillie. Lillie smiles, "Sunny Side Up. That is a perfect egg."

After Emily and Dawn are finished, Alice then takes out three big candles and a small raft. "Now the second one is the hardest. You'll need to keep the candle light up. And the candle will need to stay on the raft that will be floating on the water for 1 minute."

"It really is hard..." Serena says. Misty and Iris then have smirks as they decide to ruin their challenge. But May notices them and she decides to take action.

"Now start." Lillie says as the three rafts start to float. But after 30 seconds, Misty and Iris start to send waves to their candles. May sends out Blastoise to block them.

"Hey! What is that for?" Misty yells.

"It is my line, you won't be ruining their challenge." May says.

"I thought you are on our side!" Iris says.

"You are still little kids, don't you know the tides change?" May retorts back.

After the challenge is done, Lillie says, "Congrats, you own these badges."

The three take the badges and thank them. Dawn asks, "Hey, May, why do you send out your Blastoise?"

"To prevent two annoying kids for ruining your challenge." She glares at the two.

Eve sighs, "I guess they won't ever grow up, huh?"

After they all head outside, Ash and the others are waiting for them.

"So you guys are done?" Ash asks.

"Yes." Serena shows the badge to Mark as he smiles back. Then they all leave the city.

* * *

"Why are we back at school?" Drew asks as they arrive back at school.

"That is because our school is where the Dark Type Trial take place." Drandon says. "So Gary, Gladion, Emily and Paul are the ones who are challenging."

Paul asks, "What kind of challenge is this time?"

Gary says, "Since it is dark type, you better not let us do something evil."

Ash says, "Relax. Just follow me."

As the two boys follow Ash, they get to the forest. In the forest, there are doodles of Smeargles on the trees. Ash give the four of them buckets and cloth, he says, "Clean them up. That is your first task."

"Clean up? You are letting me do something like a punishment?" Gary says back.

Paul says, "Shut up, Gary, just do it."

"Fine." Gary says.

They have Unbreon, Weavile, Silvally and Honchkrow to help them clean up, once it is done, they see Ash gone.

"Hey, where did he go?" Gladion asks. But then they hear sniffing. Emily notices a Teardoll and rushes to her.

"Hey there, are you alright?" Emily asks, then Teardoll, cries on her shoulder. Emily then rubs her back to soothe her, after awhile, it stops crying. Then Teardoll gives her a badge.

"A Dark Star Badge." Emily says excitedly.

"What? How?" Gladion asks. Then Ash appears and says, "Oh, I see Emily find one, huh? Your second task is to find Teardolls and comfort them, once they stop crying, they will give you the badges."

"So now we are babysitters, huh?" Gary asks.

After the three boys taking a while to comfort the Teardolls, they all get the badge and meet up with others.

"So have you guys comfort the Teardolls? How is it?" Eve asks.

Paul says, "They really like to cry as the name says."

Emily says, "No problem, since it is a cool challenge."

* * *

The last place they arrive is Quest Town, they arrive at the Fright House.

"So a Ghost Type Trial?" Serena asks with a slight fear as she clings on Mark's arm.

"Yes." Mark says. "Trip, Glaidon and Emily are the ones who are challenging."

The three then follow Lillie and Ash as they get inside the Fright House. Once they get inside, Ash gives the three of them cameras.

"It is like the Trial in Alola, you'll need to capture a picture of a ghost Pokemon lurking in the room, to make things easier, I suggest you take out a Ghost Pokemon to help you."

The three people are in different rooms, Trip uses Chandelure to find a Aegislash hiding in the armor room. Gladion finds a Tricmir hanging on the wall. And Emily, who uses Mismagius to help finding a Mimikyu that is inside a fake portrait.

Once Lillie checks through the pictures, they get to the second floor as they arrive at the big bedroom.

"Now there are some spooky decorations here, but your second task is to find the badges that is hidden by the ghosts here." Lillie says.

The theee nods as they start to find, and since the decorations were tricky, Emily decides to cling to Gladion's arm as she couldn't let go. Gladion blushes, but he didn't shake it off as they find the badges together.

"What a coward..." Trip says as he looks at Emily.

"Hey, what did you say? Do you need a punch?" Gladion says at him angrily. "It is normal for girls getting scared."

"Hmph, whatever." Trip says as he turns around and keep looking.

Once they find the badges under the bed, that is after some Phantroaches come out. Gladion becomes a knight in armor as he decides to do a princess hug with Emily so the Phantroach won't get to her. Emily, of course, blushes at how Gladion protects her.

"So you got...Brother? What are you?" Lillie says as she tries not to laugh.

"Stop, Lillie. She is afraid of Phantroaches and I am just helping her." Gladion says with a blush.

"True. The Phantroaches here are one of the scariest things here in the house." Ash says. "Now let's go."

Once they get outside, Gladion slowly puts Emily down as she stands up and hugs him.

"Can we do that more?" Emily asks Gladion.

"Maybe another time." Gladion says as they all get to meet others.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter. This time it is a Fire, Dark and Ghost Trial, and a little imitate part of the Gladion x Emily in the final as well. I hope you like it. The next trials will be Flying, Ice and Poison.**

 **Here is another news I need to say, I have an account in Wattpad and this story is also inside as well as Kalos Story and a New Ash Ketchum. Right now I have another new story that is exclusive to Wattpad called Prince Ash. A Betrayal and Aureliashipping story. Be sure to check it out.**


	32. The Knight Challenge Part 5

The Knight Challenge Part 5

After leaving Quest Town, they arrive at the Skyhigh City. A Place where strong winds are blowing throughout the canyon.

"This place sure is windy..." Drew says.

"It is because we are at the southest part of the region. Where winds are strong and a good place for birds to gather." Eve says.

"So Gladion, Trip, Emily and May, you four are the ones that are going to challenge the Flying Type Knight Challenge. This challenge is quite life threatening if you aren't careful." Ash says.

"You must be joking." Trip says.

"I am not. Bring out your Flying Types so we can start the challenge." Lillie says.

May says, "It is a good thing that I have captured a new Pokemon." She sends out a beautiful Pidgeot.

"Me too." Emily says. She sends out a pegasus like Pokemon. "Peggy, we are going to have the challenge."

Her Pegasky neighs as it carries Emily on her back. The others also did the same with their Pokemon.

"The tasks will be going to the other side of the canyon with the flying Pokemon. But we will set obstacles to prevent you from heading forward." Alice says. "Are you ready?"

They nod as they begin to take off. As for Ash and the others, they are riding on a hot air balloon. Serena says, "This canyon looks deep..."

"I know." Mark says.

But unknown to them, Gary, Misty and Iris are planning on ruining their challenge once more, they secretly send out Gary's Alakazam and it teleports away.

When the challengers are 200 meters away from the start, they see the whole place is covered in mist as they can't see.

"Emily, can you hear me?" Gladion asks.

"Yes! But I can't see you!" Emily says.

"Where did this mist come from?" May says.

"The first task is to get past the mist." Ash's voice booms in the air as they nod.

Paul has been with Ash and his friends, but he notices the 3 people are snickering, he then sends out a Pokeball. "Honchkrow, find the Pokemon and defeat them..."

Honchkrow nods as he flies into the air. Lillie asks, "Paul? Why sending out your Honchkrow?"

"Those three will try to sabotage the challenge..." Paul whispers to her.

As Emily is about to get past the mist, suddenly, Pegasky stops moving forward and begins shaking.

"Hey, Pegasky, what's wrong?" Emily says.

Ash says, "What is happening?" He then notices a Honchkrow. Who then uses Dark Pulse, casuing an Alakazam to reveal himself using Psychic.

"Hey! Whose Alakazam and Honchkrow are those?" Drandon asks.

Paul says, "That Alakazam is trying to sabotage the challenge, let me handle this."

"Okay, Paul." Eve says.

The bullies groan as Paul is stopping them, but Gary won't stop as the two Pokemon are battling.

Once Emily's Pegasky calms down, they get pass the mist and go to the second challenge, which is getting past the strong winds.

"Paul, can you distract the Alakazam farther from the riders?"

"I'll try." Paul says.

May says, "Wow, the winds sure is strong..."

Trip says, "This is noting. Go Unfezant." Trip then start to charge forward.

"We can't lose either." Gladion says as the other three try to catch up to him. Suddenly, Alakazam fires a Shadow Ball, Honchkrow dodges it, but the ball is heading towards Emily.

"Emily! Watch out!" Dawn yells.

As Emily turns around, the Shadow Ball knocks her off the horse.

"Emily!" Everyone in the balloon yells as they are worrying about her safety.

Gladion monitors Silvally to fly lower and Gladion catches her bridal style, making her blush.

"Are you okay?" Gladion asks.

"I am fine…" Emily says, she can't face him straight.

Once Gladion puts her back on Pegasky, they finish the course together. Honchkrow also defeats Alakazam with a Snarl.

"Thank you for saving me...Gladion." Emily hugs him, causing him to blush a little.

"No...problem..." Gladion says.

Once they get the Flying Star Badge, Ash notices that Gary and the other 2 girls are blaming Alakazam for the ruin. Eve asks, "What are you going to do with them?"

"I will report this back to Mother. They will be having detentions." Ash says coldly.

* * *

The next trial is at Mt. Iceat. Iris yells, "Why are we going here! I hate cold."

"Can you please shut up! There are people that needs to challenge the Ice Type Trial." Alice roars back.

Drandon says, "Such a kid that can't put up with the cold, what kind of wanabe Dragon Trainer are you..."

Before Iris and him have a fight, Ash says, "No figting! Drandon, enough with the taunt."

"I am sorry, Ash." Drandon says.

"We will be stopping here, May, Dawn, Gladion, Emily, follow me and Lillie." Ash says.

They nod as they follow them, the bullies try to follow them as well, but tne Elite 4 block them.

"Don't think you are going to sabotage it." Alice says.

"What we are doing doesn't matter to you!" Misty says.

"It is when you are doing violence. Don't think we didn't know whose Alakazam it is." Eve says.

Ash and Lillie takes the four of them to an area with a lot of blocks of ice.

Ash says, "The first task is to create an igloo."

"What? Igloo? That is really a hard one." Dawn says.

"Yeah, but with Pokemon by our side, we can make it." Gladion says.

They take out Glaceon, Mamoswine, Silvally and Glaceon to help build it, the four people also help building.

"Glaceon, use Icy Wind on the ice." Emily says. "You too." May says. Both Glaceon then finish gluing the ice and the igloo appears.

"Okay, now we are done." Dawn says.

"That is great, now please follow me to the second task."

Ash and Lillie then leades them to a glass building. Once they head inside, there are a lot of snowball robots.

"You have to knock out all 4 robots by throwing snowballs with your Pokemon."

May says, "Alright, snowball fight time."

Gladion says, "Yeah, we can't lose."

The four all hide behind some barriers, then they, with the help of Pokemon, throw the snowballs at them. They have the perfect aim as the four robots fall down easily.

"Now that is the fastest I have ever seen." Ash says.

"Indeed. You deserve those Badges." Lillie says as she gives the badges out.

"We did it, Glaceon!" Emily cheers with her Glaceon.

"This is quite fun." Dawn says.

"I agree." May says.

Once they get back, they see the Elite 4 defeat all of the bullies' Pokemon. Ash asks, "Drew, Paul, Serena, what is going on?"

"What do you think?" Paul asks sacrastically.

"I see." Ash says, "Guys, we are done here, we need to go."

The Elite 4 recall their Pokemon and glare at the traitors, then they also follow Ash and leave.

* * *

At Purgh City, they are now inside a hospital. Drew asks, "Is the last task in the hospital like the Normal Type one?"

Alice says, "Not quite."

Lillie says, "Before about that, we are going to tell a story. Cinderella is the Roselia who has been bullied by her sisters and her stepmother. And one day, she meets the godmother, who gives her the magic Shiny Stone to make her a beautiful Roserade. The effect will last until 12 o clock."

"The prince is the Vileplume, he gets the rose she drops, so he asks every female Pokemon to try out the rose. And Cinderella is the one with the rose, then the two get married and live happily ever after." Eve says.

"Why telling a fairy tale?" Dawn asks.

"The challenge will be based on the story. And they aren't pleasant. " Ash then gives out 3 janitor clothes and helmets.

Emily asks, "Why are we wearing this?"

"Good things should come with a price. You have to wear this or your clothes will be ruined."

When they get inside the first room, the three trainers immediately paled at the sight, there are trashes filled inside the room.

"The first task is to find the 3 rings inside these pile of garbage. Now good luck." Lillie says.

As the three are the only ones inside the room, Drew says, "Man… this place is more awful than the sewers."

"Yeah. Let's find it quickly and get out of here quick." Gladion

They search everywhere, and with the help of Roserade, Silvally and Toxicroak, they find the rings in a pile of thrown away books, a bag of leftovers and a box of plastic bottles.

After getting outside and taking off the helmet, May asks, "Are you guys okay?"

Drew says, "Yeah. Man, I really need a bath right now."

"Me too." Emily says. "But let's be patient and get pass the tasks.

Mark says, "Okay, here is the second one." They take them to a room full of Roserade statues.

"I have 3 roses in my hands, place them in the right spot is your task." Ash says.

Each of them grab one and find the Roserade which matches the roses. After taking 20 minutes to find it. They quickly go back to Ash and the others.

"Even the trash can't beat your clean heart. I can say you are brave."

Emily asks, "So do we have a place where we can have a shower?"

"Of course. Let me take you to the bathroom." Ash says as they follow him.

Once they arrive at the shower rooms for doctors, they go clean up. But it takes quite a while since Emily insists to share a shower room with Gladion.

Once they are now done, Ash asks, "I suppose that you two didn't have too much fun, huh?"

Emily says, "Not at all, it is the most relaxing shower I had ever had."

Gladion turns red and says, "Yeah...I had to refrain myself from raping her..."

Lillie says, "Oh, really?"

Alice says, "Enough of that, we should get going."

They nod as they leave the hospital.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter. And here is the Flying, Ice and Poison Type. The three challenges are easy to write since I already wrote them before in my Ash's Story. The next chapter will be the final of the Knight Challenge.**


	33. The Knight Challenge Part 6

The Knight Challenge Part 6

At the Solanet Town, they arrive at the Space Center Tower. Once they get inside, the leading scientist comes and says, "President Ash. You have come."

"Hello there, Neil." Ash shakes his hand. "How is the Probe 493 doing?"

Neil says, "It is getting to the sun, we will be having a lot of datas."

"I see. Keep up the work. I need to take the others for the Knight Challenge."

Once the scientists leave, Gladion asks, "Ash, what is that for?"

"Oh, it is just a lead of scientists observing the probe to the sun." Ash says. "With RPA funding the project, there should be no problem."

May says, "Wow...I never know that you are a part of the research."

"Professor Amo is the one who asks us to do it." Alice says. "But now enough talking, let's go to the challenge."

They head upstairs until they see 4 rockets. Lillie says, "Gary, Serena, Gladion and Emily. Here is the first challenge. Choose a door to go inside."

Gary sends out Alakazam, Gladion sends out Silvally, Emily sends out Gardevoir and Serena sends out Delphox. The four get into each of the space shuttles, Mark and Ash go to the control center.

Misty, Iris and Trip try to follow them into the control center, but Eve stops them and says," Don't you thinking about going in there."

"What we want to do is not your business." Misty says.

"But if it is interfering the challenge then it is our business. As the Elite 4 and the Professor of this region, I have every right to protect challengers." Eve says.

The three grit their teeth as they can't do anything. Ash says, "Now let the challenge start."

Just then, all the rooms start to turn red as the alarms ringing. "Danger! Danger! Asteroids approaching! Asteroids approaching."

Gary asks, "What the hell is this?"

Emily sees the the front glass and sees some buttons, she reads the instructions. "So we need to play the game of smashing the asteroids."

Serena says, "Delphox, can you help me?" Delphox nods and then the four of them starts shooting.

Just then, sound effects are spreading inside the room as Dawn asks, "What is that noise?"

Lillie says, "Don't worry, the four of them are trying to destroy the asteroids that will hit the shuttle."

"That is a challenge? It sounds cool." Drew says.

"I know." Drandon says.

The three bullies are listening them and says, "Cool? It sounds stupid..."

After the game ends, all four of them get out of the shuttle safely as Emily says, "Wow, it is just like I am really in space."

Gladion says, "I have to admit that this one is quite good."

Mark and Ash come out and Mark says, "Now you pass the first one. Please follow us."

They follow them to another room, where there is nothing. Lillie says, "This is the non-gravitation room, the second task will be trying to float to the ceiling and press the button there. But once you tap the button, you will immediately lose gravity, so your Psychic Pokemon will need to catch you."

Eve says, "Now let the challenge start." She presses the button as they all start to float.

Gary, Serena, Emily and Gladion all jump high to get through the ceiling, but once they press the four buttons, they start to fall as their Pokemon start to catch them.

Things doesn't look good as Delphox is being hit by Alakazam, who hurts it on purpose to make Serena fall. And once Delphox lost its concentration, Serena starts to fall and scream.

"Serena!" The others yell as Mark quickly floats to save her. Carrying her bridal style and making her blush.

"Are you okay?" Mark asks as Serena blushes, she nods as they all get down.

For the bullies, they are mad that they fail to get their plan work. Ash says, "You can't interfere other's challenge. What if you are the ones that fall down."

"That won't be happening." Gary gives them a smirk, causing the others to glare at them.

Lillie says, "Now let me say this. If you try to interfere one more time, you won't be having the Dragon Star Badge."

"How dare you! I want that badge!" Iris says.

"Then stop interfering." Lillie says.

Once they all get down, Serena walks to Gary and slaps him in the face. She says, "That is for trying to kill me."

Then she leaves with the others, Gary says, "That is really hurt."

"I guess we shouldn't do that or else Iris don't have the Star Badge to use." Misty says.

* * *

Once the four people get the Psychic Star Badge, they leave the town and head towards the Pixetty City. Their destination is the Pixetty Gallery.

Once they are inside, Dawn, Serena, Gladion and Emily are with Ash and Lillie, due to the fact that others are keeping an eye on the bullies.

"Now the first task is simple. You have to find the number hidden in the paintings." He gives each one a photo. "Once you find it, write down the name of the art and give it back to me."

"Sounds easy." Dawn says as they send out two Sylveon, a Togekiss and a Silvally.

It took them for a while since there are a lot of paintings and they have to find one of them that fits the description. Once they all find it, they immediately return to Ash.

"I take my words back, it isn't easy." Dawn says.

"I really need my Sylveon and Gladion's help to find mine." Emily says.

"Now you know it." Lillie smiles. "Now let's go to the second challenge."

They head upstairs to a room that is filled with dolls and models of the fairy tales. Ash says, "The second task is to choose the 3 figures from three different fairy tales and make a story. You also need to add your Fairy Type Pokemon in the story."

They nod as they go find the figures. They have a hard time coming up a story, but they did somehow.

"And with Sylveon's Attract, the Mermaid finally falls in love with both the Prince and the Swan. The end." Emily says.

"Good imagination. Now all of you have passed the tasks, so you earn these Fairy Star Badges."

Once they get the badges, Emily says, "Now I need one more."

"Indeed." Gladion says.

As they get back to the first floor, they don't see the bullies except Iris. Ash asks, "What happened?"

Mark says, " Gary, Misty and Trip bad mouth some artists, so we decide to teleport them back to the School. And Mom also knows what they are doing and they are going to have a detention. But Iris has yet to get the Dragon Star Badge, so she will be with us."

"I see." Lillie says. "Let's go."

* * *

Their last destination is the Dragon Safari that is at the middle of Pixetty City and Fiero City, they get into the building and they arrive in a room filled with some claw like machines.

"Your task is to dodge all the claws grabbing you in a minute." Eve says.

"Wow, this looks hard." Emily says.

"Yeah… but can we fight back?" Gladion asks.

"Sure, but only Dragon Types, and when you are caught, if you escape without the machine making an alarm, you will pass."

Iris sends out Haxorus, Gladion sends out Silvally and Emily sends out Garchomp to help out. Then they start the task and survive the dragon like hands. Emily is caught at one hand, but Silvally uses Multi Attack to save her.

"Thanks, Gladion." Emily says as she hugs him, causing him to blush a little.

Then as the time is up, all of them aren't caught. Ash smiles and says, "Well done, now onwards to the next part."

They get to the room full of swords, Ash says, "You have to work together to find out the right sword in the room. That is the second task."

Iris says, "But what is the sword look like?"

Drandon says, "You have to figure it out."

As the three search everywhere, they are so cautious as they don't take it.

"Man, this is hard…" Gladion says.

"But we won't give up till it's over." Emily says as Ash smiles.

Iris then sees a sword that has a blue hilt and the red blade, and there is a dragon's fang on the hilt on the top shelf. She picks it and takes it to Lillie.

"You found it. That is great. Two tasks done for you. Here are your badges."

Once the three get the badges, Emily says, "I hate to admit it, but thanks to you Iris, we past the challenge."

Iris says, "No problem, now who is the real dragon master here, huh?" She says the last one directly to Drandon.

Drandon snorts and says, "Tell me that if you conquer your Ice and Fairy Type fear. I am not in the mood to have a fight with you."

Iris tries to retort back, but without her friends by her side, she doesn't have the courage. She just glares at them as they go back to school.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. And the end of the Knight Challenges. I hope you enjoy all 18 challenges. The next chapter is the reunion of the big group and the acceptance of Dawn, May, Paul and Drew.**


	34. Back to School

Back to School

After the long journey with the Knight Challenges, Ash and his friends are now back at school.

"You are lucky that today is Saturday." Alice says. "You don't need to worry about the classes you missed."

"Indeed." Lillie says. "So how do you think of this journey?"

May says, "I realize that the Knight Challenges aren't easy. They need some cooperation with the Pokemon."

Dawn says, "Yeah..."

Ash says, "Now that is done." He looks at his watch, it is already noon, we should go to the cafeteria for lunch."

The others nod as they follow Ash to the cafeteria. As for Iris, she just runs off to find her friends.

"Ash! You guys are back!" Elline says as his group comes tp greet them.

"Hey, guys." Ash says as they hug them.

Reisa notices the four people and asks, "Ashy, why are these 4 here?"

"Yeah, they tried to kill you back then." David says.

"They regret their action and we forgive them." Mark says. "They also helped us with a lot during the Knight Challenges."

The group softens their gazes and Daniel says, "Welcome to the group."

Drew asks, "Wait, you guys really forgive us this easily?"

Tox says, "Why not? Hatred can't solve the conflict."

"Besides, if Ash forgives you, then we will, too." Minami says.

The four students are touched as they thank them. They also talk about their stories on the way to the cafeteria.

When they arrive there, they see Aurora sitting at a table finishing her soup, she notices them and stands up, walking towards them.

"Hello, Ash. Lillie. I see you guys are back." Aurora says.

"Hello, Mother." Ash bows to her as well as the others.

"I heard everything from Celebi that you four learned your mistakes and even helped them prevent the rest to attack the others." Aurora says. " I have decided to let you guys free from the detention about hurting Ash."

Dawn and the rest is surprised. Paul asks, "You mean it?"

Aurora says, "Of course. But the same can't be told to the rest 4."

Then they decide to eat lunch, Ash then asks, "So Mother, what important matters do you need to ask us?"

Aurora says, "Well, it is confidental, I want you and Lillie to come at the office after lunch."

Everyone notices her serious face and Lillie asks, "Queen Aurora, did we do something wrong?"

Aurora softens her gaze and says, "Relax, my children, I just want to ask you some questions."

The group sighs in relief as they start eating their food.

Once the group is done eating, they decided to let Dawn, May, Paul and Drew visit their rooms and have some games while Ash and Lillie are going to the office with Aurora.

* * *

At the same time, the 4 bullies are now sweeping the courtyard, Misty notices the 4 and yells, "Hey, May! Dawn! Paul! Drew!"

The four tense and turn to face them. Dawn asks, "What do you want? Misty?"

Trip says, "You were supposed to help us with these since we were punished, right?"

Paul smirks and says, "It was true, but principal Aurora decided to leave us 4 alone, so we don't need to do it."

The four is surprised and then turning into anger, Gary says, "How did you do that?"

Drew says, "Simple, when you were thinking of plotting revenge back when we were traveling, we were helping Ash and the others, we learned our mistakes and this is the reason we don't need to have detentions."

"That is it? So we needed to apologize to the loser and we could get out of this?" Iris asks.

"Since you are still calling him a loser, you won't be able to." Mark says to them, causing them to glare at the group.

"What is so special about him anyways..." Misty grumbles.

Alice says, "Guys, I think we should leave as quickly as possible."

"Indeed. I can't stand any more of my brother's insults." Golly says as they leave, leaving the 4 bullies fuming.

* * *

In the office, Ash asks, "So Mother, what is the confidental stuff that you wanted to talk to us."

Aurora says, "About that, do you remember that you two said that you wanted to be teachers here in the school besides being the presidents of RPA?"

Lillie asks, "Yes. Does that mean there is a vacant of a teachers that you need us to be teachers?"

Aurora says, "Ah, as wise as always, Lillie. But in truth, this is a new course. President Goodshow, Lance and I have been discussing about this. I want to know. What makes Pokemon different with humans?"

Ash says, "Pokemon are unique creatures that can perform moves and battle, while humans can't."

"Indeed. But that is going to change, and it needs your assistance." Aurora says, much to their shock.

"How come? Humans don't have powers to perform moves." Lillie says.

"Which is why we made these." Aurora says as she takes out a box, inside of the boxes are weapons.

"Weapons? I thought the league banned them due to their danger." Ash says.

"These are special weapons. I made them from the gems. These weapons can help humans using moves."

Aurora then places them on the floor, there are Sword of the King, Gloves of the Might, Wings of the Wind, Needles of the Toxic, Ropes of the Wild, Shield of the Mountains, Horn of the Bugs, Knives of the Terror, Gun of the Metal, Cannon of the Volcano, Cross of the Ocean, Whip of the Forest, Razor of Lighting, Ring of Minds, Arrows of Frozen, Claws of Dragons, Rod of Darkness and the Wand of Wishes.

"Wow..." Ash says. "Can we try it out?"

Aurora says, "Of course. Since I want you two to be the teachers of the weapon classes."

Ash and Lillie then go to the Battlefield, with Professor Shaodw and Professor Amelia besides Aurora, they are ensure they aren't hurt.

"So let's try out." Ash says as he picks the Gun of Metal. Then he shoots Flash Cannon to Lillie, who uses Shield of Mountains's Rock Tomb to dodge the attack.

They also try out a lot of weapons, and they manage to control every one of them.

"So Shadow, Amelia, what do you think of this?" Aurora asks.

"Well, it looks promising..." Shadow says.

"But I am worried if people will use it to hurt others." Amelia says.

Aurora says, "About that problem, I have placed a spell inside the weapons, only if the password can open it. And if you didn't use for a minute, it will locked automatically."

Ash says, "And may I ask the password is?"

Aurora says, "Lillie, do you have any ideas?"

Lillie gives a quick thinking and she says, "When darkness is approaching, light will guide your way. Let us fight for the glory we have! Let's dance!"

Then she swings her whip, she asks, "How is it?"

"Perfect." Shadow says. "It can work."

Aurora says, "Then it is settled. The class will start at Monday, so I will need you guys to practice some tactics here this afternoon, is that okay?"

Ash and Lillie bow, "As you wish, Mother."

After the teachers leave, Lillie says, "Wow. I can't believe that we are using actual weapons."

"I know, but we should be careful." Ash says as he picks up the textbooks Aurora made and says, "Let's start doing some tricks from the books."

"I agree." Lillie says as they start reading.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter. I decided to put the Warrior Task from my story Prince Ash in Wattpad to add in this story. So other humans can use Pokemon moves with them. The next chapter will be some tricks about it.**


	35. One Shot: Mohn's Death

One Shot: Mohn's Death

 **This is only a one shot, it doesn't related to the story.**

Emily and Gladion have been spending together at the forest that they first meet each other. They are now having a battle.

"Silvally! Use Multi Attack." Gladion says as Silvally charges at Glaceon, who then faints.

"Man! I lost again!" Emily says depressed.

"You fought well." Gladion assures her. "Even Silvally says so."

Silvally licks his trainer as Emily watches with a smile. She then asks, "I am curious. How did you and Silvally meet?"

Suddenly, Gladion and Silvally stops their actions and Gladion frowns, "I rather not mention about it...it is a touchy subject."

Noticing Gladion's frown, Emily says, "Oh my, I am sorry. I don't want to make you sad..."

"No it is fine." Gladion gives her a weak smile. "Let's go back to find others."

"Yeah." Emily says as they go back to the school.

Once they are now at the school, everyone is chatting and Gladion is talking to Trenor and Mark. Emily then asks Lillie, "Lillie, do you know how your brother and Silvally meet?"

Lillie almost split her juice, she takes out a napkin and covers her mouth and says, "Why are you asking that?"

"Well...I have never seen a Silvally before, and Gladion seems to have a perfect bond with it." Emily says. "Can you tell me?"

Lillie frowns and says, "Well, I can tell you. But not now. How about we meet at Queen Aurora's office, I'll tell you when we get there."

Emily nods as they continue their meal. Once it is done, Lillie and Emily ask Ash to go to the office with them.

* * *

Once they arrive at the office, Aurora sees them coming and asks, "So what brings all of you here?"

Lillie says, "I want to borrow your Celebi, if that is okay?"

Ash and Aurora are surprised by this. Ash asks, "Why do you need Celebi? Are you going on a time travel?"

Lillie then explains everything to Ash and Aurora about letting Emily know the past. Aurora says, "I see..." She turns to Emily and says, "Well, I can fulfill your wish. But remember. Do not interfere the past that is going to happen. Or else there will be consequences that we won't know."

"Okay." Emily says as Aurora gives Ash the Pokeball. "Celebi, come on out." Ash tosses the Pokeball and the Pokemon appears.

"Chosen one, what do you need?"

"Can you please send us back to 10 years ago, at the Aether Foundation?"

"Follow me." Then Ash, Lillie and Emily glows white as they disappear. Aurora just prays and says, "Be careful..."

* * *

Once they arrive at the timeline, they are at the basement. "Why is this place so dark?" Emily asks.

"You'll see..." Lillie says as then they see some things flying towards them. "Everyone dodge!" Ash yells as they dodge the Power Gems from Nihilego.

"Ultra Beasts? What are they doing here?" Emily asks.

"Follow me." Lillie grabs Emily as they rush towards a room. In that room, they see a younger Lusamine, Mohn, Gladion and Lillie face to face with their scientist Faba.

"What do you think you are doing? Faba?" Mohn asks angrily.

"It is obvious. I just let the Ultra Beasts come here so you can do your study like you want to." Faba says.

"But they are dangerous!" Gladion yells. "Don't you know how much danger they possess?"

"Oh, I know. Which is why I am willing to do this. So I can control them and become the new Aether Foundation President."

Mohn says, "You are insane!" Then he sends out Skarmory to battle his Hypno, only to be send back to Mohn as it gets hit by a wall.

"No! Mohn!" Lusamine yells.

"Hypno! Hypnosis that Blade!" Faba says evily as the Psychic Pokemon controls a nearby Kartana. "Now Kartana, kill them."

As the now controlled Ultra Beast charges towards Lusamine, Emily says, "We need to stop it!"

Lillie says, "No, you can't mess the timeline. Principal Aurora said it."

"But your family..." Emily says. Then Ash decides to change into his Arceus Form and jumps into the battle. "Ash!" Emily and Lillie exclaim as Ash uses Protect on Lusamine.

"Huh? An Arceus?" The younger Lillie is surprised as the people there see the god Pokemon in front of their eyes.

"What is a god doing here?" Faba says surprise.

Ash booms, "You dare to send the dangerous Ultra Beasts to the world. Prepare to face your judgement."

Faba pales as Ash is about to deal damage to him, he tries to run, but the meteor hits him and he gets devoured into the explosion.

The older Lillie says, "I remember... at that time an Arceus saved us... That is Ash?"

But without Faba, the controlled Ultra Beasts start to rampage again. This time the Kartana decides to charge towards Gladion.

"No! Gladion!" Lusamine yells. Ash tries to go save him, but a Xurkitree zaps him and a Pheromosa is running around him, making him unmovable. Gladion is also so shocked that he couldn't move.

"Brother! Watch out!" The younger Lillie yells. Then she covers her eyes and a slash sound appears.

Emily and the older Lillie are behind the wall, they gasp as they see the sight. Mohn gets slashed instead of Gladion.

"Mohn/Dad!" Everyone in the room yells.

Mohn just says, "I am glad you are safe." Then he falls down to the ground.

"No Mohn!" Lusamine cries out hard as well as the two siblings.

Ash, who is now enraged, opens up a portal and it sucks all the remaining Ultra Beasts inside. Then he turns to the family, who is crying about Mohn's death.

Ash says, "I am sorry for your loss..."

The Younger Lillie cries, "Please, oh mighty Arceus...can you revive him? He doesn't deserve to die..."

Ash says, "I am sorry, young princess. I can't revive him since his time is up. But he can still be with you guys."

"Please save him! We will do anything!" Lusamine cries over her husband's body.

Ash says, "I will be turning him into a Pokemon, in that way he will be with you. Is that okay with you?"

Lusamine stops crying and says, "I don't care if he is a human or not...I want us to be a family together..."

Lillie and Gladion also say the same thing. Ash says, "Very well." He then glows white and a beam shoots towards Mohn's body. Then the 3 family members cover their eyes since the light is bright. Once it dies down, A Pokemon has white fur and a fin like tail, and it has a system that could put some disks.

"Mohn?" Lusamine asks as the Pokemon comes and licks her face. Then it also goes to Lillie and Gladion as it does the same.

"This is called a Silvally." Ash says. "I give him the ability to transform types like me. And I give him the move Multi Attack, which also changes typing like myself."

Lusamine says, "Thank you so much...Arceus..." The three bows.

"No problem. Please take good care of this Pokemon, or your father." Then Ash teleports back to Lillie and Emily.

Emily says, "So that is what happened?"

Lillie says, "Yeah, but I didn't know that Arceus is you, Ash."

Ash says, "Well, from what Celebi and Silvally told me, I think I should do this. Now let's head back."

The two nod and then they leave the Aether Foundation.

* * *

Back at the court, Gladion finds Emily along with Ash and Lillie. "There you are. Everyone is looking for you."

"I am sorry, we just got back from the office." Ash says.

Emily asks, "Gladion, can I have a battle with Silvally?"

"Sure." Gladion says as he sends out the Pokemon. Silvalky roars as it prepares its stance while Emily sends out Sylveon.

Gladion looks at Silvally and says, "Let's fight together...Dad..." Silvally turns back to him and says, "Sure. Son."

Lillie can hear his voice due to her being a Pokemon as well, she smiles and says, "I finally heard your voice...Dad..."

* * *

 **This chapter is requested by Kiryu Fan Girl, whose birthday is today, Hapoy Birthday. But unfortunately, I can't meet your needs because Emily in my story is an actual human. And Mohn's death is needed so he can become Silvally. My plot in this story is that only Ash and his mother, siblings, and Lillie are Pokemon. I won't add others to become Pokemon. Sorry.**


	36. Warrior Tasks

Warrior Tasks.

Ash and Lillie has been practicing the weapons at the Battlefield. Ash is seen using the ropes of the Wild to dodge Pikachu's Thunderbolt. While Lillie shoots the Dazzling Gleam with the Gun of the Metal.

"Nice block, Lillie." Ash smiles to her.

"You too." Lillie says. "I am really excited to do battles with these weapons."

"Me too." Ash then takes out the PokeBeans to Pikachu and Sylveon. "Thank you for helping us. You deserve some treats."

"Thanks." Pikachu and Sylveon happily eat the beans. Then Ash and Lillie put the weapons away.

At the same time, Ash's family and friends arrive at the Battlefield as Mark says, "There you are."

"We have been waiting for you for hours." Reisa says. "What is taking you so long?"

Ash says, "Sorry. Mother want us to train ourselves."

Trenor says, "You can tell us, we can also train as well."

Lillie asks, "By the way, how do you like the Golden Dorm?"

Dawn says, "There sure are a lot of things inside. I kinda feel a little jealous of you guys."

"And we are the third grades, which means that we can't take the test to change our dorms." Paul says.

"Well, it is true that the dorm is full. But if you get permissions from Professor Terry and Professor Naomi, you can get some sleeping bags and we can have a sleep over." Helen says.

"That sounds like a good idea." May says.

"I see you all have come." Aurora, Professor Shadow and Professor Amelia arrive at the battlefield as everyone bows to them.

"No need to be formal guys." Aurora says. "So Ash, Lillie. How is your training go?"

"Great, we try a lot of combinations and even battles. They are really fun." Ash says.

"I see." Professor Shadow says.

"So Mother, what are they training about?" Minami asks.

"How about showing your friends the battle? Ash? Lillie? Since you have made the rules." Aurora says.

"Sure. Mother." Ash and Lillie then go to the opposide of the battlefield.

At the same time, the Bullies are cleaning the school grounds and they see Ash and the others inside the battlefield.

"Great, what are they doing now?" Trip mutters.

"Who knows." Misty says.

Ash asks, "Lillie, are you ready?"

"Of course." Lillie replies. "And you?"

"Me too." Ash says. Then the two start to chant, "When darkness is approaching, light will show you the way. Let's fight for the glory we have!"

Everyone is confused, Insey asks, "Um, Mother, why are they chanting?"

"You'll see." Aurora says.

Much to everyone's horror, Ash takes out a gun while Lillie takes out a bow and an arrow. "Now let's dance!" Then they start shoot at each other and then dodge their respective attacks.

"Wait, what is going on?" Gladion says in surprise.

"Is that a gun and a bow and an arrow?" Serena says in horror.

"They are doing real fights?" Emily asks.

Then they change into Razors and Knives, they try to slash at each other. But Lillie feels like she is electrocuted instead of having blood out of her body while Ash hears some spooky sounds.

They keep changing their weapons until Ash's Cannon hits directly on Lillie's Shield, causing it to fall on floor.

Professor Shadow, who is the referee, says, "Since Lillie drops the weapon to the ground, the winner of the battle is Ash Ketchum."

The people who are watching just freezes in shock, as well as the bullies. Lillie shakes Ash's hand and says, "Good game."

"You, too." Ash says to her.

Golly asks, "What had we seen? Ash and Lillie battling with weapons that looks dangerous."

Elline says, "And those weapons uses Pokemon moves instead of ripping the skin..."

May asks, "And they switch from one weapon to another so fast..."

Aurora says, "This will be the new class, it is called Weapons Classes. With the permission of Charles Goodshow and Lance, we can participate this kind of battles either in gyms or with friends."

"Wow..." David says.

Ash says, "With these weapons, human can be take part in battles as the Pokemon. With one weapon drops on to the ground is the same as fainted. We can fight our Pokemon as well."

Lillie says, "Though we are already Pokemon. Experience how a Pokemon battles is exciting and thrilling."

Eve asks, "Wait, so does that mean...even we are not Pokemon, we can take part in Pokemon battles?"

"Yes." Ash says as everyone cheers. Ash says, "We will given out the registration forms and the class will start on next week. You can also choose your weapons."

Drew asks, "How many weapons can we choose?"

"From 1 to all 18. But to master all 18 weapons isn't easy. You'll be confused and forget the basics since you need to remember all kinds of weapons and their moves." Lillie says.

"I see." Paul says.

"So Mother, how is it?" Ash asks.

"I am impressed that you have done it so well. You guys sure can be a teacher for this class." Aurora says.

"Wait, Ash and Lillie will be teachers?" Drandon asks.

"Yes. We have been training all kinds of moves and basics so we can teach you guys." Ash says.

"That will be great." Serena says.

Aurora then says, "Thank you for your help, Ash. Lillie. I think you should take some rest and go have fun with your friends."

"Thank you. Mother." Ash and Lillie bow as they all leave the battlefield.

The Bullies are now excited as Trip says, "Did you hear that, we can use weapons in classes."

Misty says, "But their weapons. And we also need to write forms."

Gary says, "We can't fake our parents' signature, so we just need to hope that they agree to let us do it."

Iris says, "I hope." Then they go back to sweeping.

* * *

 **This is an actual chapter. And the next chapter will be the new class. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	37. the start of a new class

The start of a new class

A week later since Ash and Lillie post the applications of the Warrior Task classes on the holoboard, it gets a lot of students' attention. A lot of people want to join in, but their parents have concern of the classes and the injuries, so only a minority has the application ready for Ash and Lillie.

Ash and his friends are the ones who gets permitted to the classes, including the ones who were from Kalos. Since their parents are delighted that they learn their mistakes and give them a second chance. As for the bullies, they don't get any of the permission, they even try to fake it, but only to be found out by Ash and Lillie, who then give them detentions due to the school rule.

Now that the class is starting, Ash and Lillie now wear the teaching outfit, Ash asks, "Lillie, are you nervous? Since we are going to be teachers for the first time."

"To be honest, I do. But I am also excited since this is a great opportunity." Lillie smiles.

The two of them then take a breath before walking into the classroom, there are a total of 54 students inside as they are sitting on the tables.

Some first and second grade students are shocked to see that the presidents of the school council are going to be the ones teaching instead of teachers, as for Ash's friends, they are excited to see how they go.

Ash says, "Good evening, class. As you know, Lillie and I will be your teachers for the classes. We will not only teach you the basics of the Weapon Tasks, we will also provide practices with them."

The students are cheering for it, but unknown to them, the bullies are outside evasdropping since they can't attend, they might as well watch it.

Ash says, "I am sorry to tell you, during this week, I won't let you use the weapons yet." This causes a lot of students to be shcoked.

"I know all of you are excited, but using the weapons also means a lot of danger, so you'll need to know all the basics of each kind of weapons so you can use them safely." Lillie says.

Everyone nods their heads as they understand the risks, still, they are excited to learn all kinds of weapons.

Before Ash and Lillie can start the class, they notice the bullies outside the classroom trying to listen to the class. Ash uses telepathy to Minami and says, "Minami, Gary and those 4 are outside, can you tell them to leave since they haven't given me the application."

Minami nods as she leaves, Mark asks, "Where are you going?"

"Teach some bullies a lesson." Minami smiles as she walks towards the door.

Instead of confronting the bullies first, she decides to teleport herself to the Principal's office and tells mother.

"Minami? What are you doing here, aren't you having the classes?" Aurora asks.

"Mother, those bullies try to evasdrop our class. So Ash wants you to help him." Minami says.

"I see...no doubt they want to learn it so they can hurt Ash...I'll stop them, thank you for telling me about this." Aurora says as they teleport away.

Once Minami gets back to class, Aurora teleports herself near the hallway and then walks towards the classroom, then she notices the bullies.

"You 4, what are you doing here?" Gary, Misty, Iris and Trip gasp as they turn around.

"Principal...we...we were..." Misty says.

"I remember that you didn't give the applications to the council, are you evasdropping?" Aurora asks.

"Of course, not." Trip says. "We just passing by... that's all."

Aurora raises her eyebrow and says, "Is that so, then since your detention is still on, I have something that needs you to do."

This causes groan to them, but they can't do anything because the Principal herself is an Arceus and they can't beat one.

Back in the class, Ash says, "So now that you know the basics, even though you won't be using weapons for now, you still can move. Everyone, I'm going to teach you how to do the Swords Dance."

This causes applauds from everyone in class since they can move their bodies. Lillie and Ash uses Psychic to move the tables away. Mark and Serena, who is asked to be the assistants, take out the cardboard swords to everyone as they start doing what Ash and Lillie are doing.

* * *

Times past by fast as the bell rings, Ash says, "And that is the three weapons that I'm teaching you. I hope you enjoy it. Now class dismissed."

A lot of people then pack their books and leaves the classroom, Ash and Lillie also walks towards their friends.

"How is it?" Ash asks. "Are you fine with our teaching?"

Golly says, "Brother, Lillie. You have potential to be the teachers."

Reisa says, "Indeed. Loud and clear, not to mention that we have learned a lot."

Ash says, "I am glad you like it. But right now I need to report the progress to Mother. So we'll see you later."

Ash and Lillie bids farewell to their friends as they head towards the office.

Once they are on the road, they see Gary and the others having bags of garbage in their hands as they glare at them, but none of them say a word as they walk past.

"How ironic, they really go well with trash." Lillie says.

"Lillie, it is not nice to mock others." Ash warns.

"I'm sorry, but aren'you happy with it?" Lillie asks.

"As much as I want to admit, but I do feel pity for them, since back at the Kalos High, we are often doing this as well and being humiliated." Ash says.

"Yeah...I am glad that it is over..." Lillie says.

Once they report to Aurora about the teachings, Aurora is delighted to hear the great progress.

"Well, Ash. Lillie. That is great to hear, but you must have the gym leaders and elite 4 members ready to use weapons before next week since Mr. Goodshow is going to inspect. Every Champion has to teach their fellow gym leaders and elite 4 members. Including myself in Kanto." Aurora says.

"Don't worry, mother. I'll have them ready." Ash says as they leave to office.

* * *

 **Here is another new chapter. Now that the class has started, what will be next? Find out in next chapter.**


	38. A Weekend of Inspection Part 1

A Weekend of Inspection Part 1

This weekend, Ash and Lillie are with Alice, Eve, Drandon, Mark, Serena, Gladion, Emily and Paul. Serena asks, "Where are you guys going this weekend?"

Mark says, "Since the appearance of the Warrior Tasks, we'll need to inspect all the gym leaders to see if they can handle it well."

Alice says, "Indeed. It is lucky that our friends are gym leaders, so it'll be much easier."

"But how are you going to finish it within 2 days? Since the last time we travel, it cost us two weeks." Paul asks.

Lillie says, "I won't worry about that. You'll know once you follow us."

The group then walks towards the Principal office, the 4 bullies, who had just finished their work, decides to check what they are doing.

As they arrive at the office, they see a teleportation panel. Gladion asks, "Is this..."

"Teleportation panels, the same one we had back in Aether." Lillie says. "It only connects to all 14 gyms, the League, FS resort and Dragon Safari."

"The reason is that the three places and this RPA are the places we have our Elite 4 battles, while the League is where the Champion's lair is." Eve says.

Serena says, "I see..."

Ash says, "Now first, we should go to the Silkan Gym to see how Nate is doing." He presses the button as the panel starts glowing. Then Ash chooses the destination as they all walk into the panel.

At the same time, the 4 bullies are watching and Gary says, "So the gyms huh?"

Misty says, "We couldn't leave because of them...so what are you planning?"

Trip says, "What if we ask the Principal to let us challenge the gyms?"

Iris says, "Good idea."

* * *

Back with Ash and his friends, they arrive at the library of RPA. Gladion asks, "Why are we here in the library?"

"Because this Library is the gym." Lillie replies.

"Indeed." Nate walks towards them and greets them. "Hi guys."

Ash says, "Nate, you know that I need to inspect your abilities of the weapons per Goodshow's orders. So did you practice?"

Nate says, "Yes. And I also came up with some new strategies that I could show you."

"Good." Ash says as he starts to find the book.

"Why is Ash finding books? Isn't he inspecting the gym leader?" Paul asks.

"You see, Paul." Alice says. "This is a challenge before the gym battle. If Ash founds the right book..."

They hear a sound and then the book shelves start to move on its own, it sets up an alarm as the passers walk to the safe place since the glasses are going up to the ceiling.

"Wow...so that is a gym field?" Serena asks Mark.

"Ash is the one who invented that." Mark replies.

Then they see Ash and Nate engaging on a Warrior Task, and eventually, Nate's Sword drops to the ground.

"Good game, Nate." Ash says. "And I must say, that new strategy of making music to let me sleep is quite powerful."

"Thanks." Nate says. "Though you used Sleep Talk in the end."

They made the library back to normal, and then they bid farewell to Nate.

* * *

The next stop they head towards is FS Resort. Emily says, "I never missed this fantastic resort if you ask me."

"Indeed." Eve says. "Mark's Fighting Chamber is located at the training field. Since he admired Brawly from Hoenn."

Mark says, "Yeah. Before the RPA is built, Mom let us 6 go to different schools to check out. Brother is Kalos, Mine is Hoenn, Minami is Sinnoh, Golly is Unova, Trenor is Johto and Insey is Kanto."

"Why do you do that?" Gladion asks.

"Because we are asked to check out schools and we are aslo asked to pretend weak." Ash says.

Alice says, "But from what I heard, because of pretending weak, the six of them had been bullied, though Ash is the worst."

This causes the former Kalos High Students to look down in shame. Ash says, "It's in the past. Don't worry."

They head towards the training gym, which has a lot of machines. Mark runs on the machine until it appears the number 765, the machines start to go into the ground and a battlefield appears.

"This is the Elite 4 Battlefield?" Emily asks. "It looks awesome."

"I know." Mark smiles as he and Ash then battles. After a while, Mark's gloves fall to the ground and Ash wins.

"Good work, bro." Ash says. "You're fists sure pack a punch."

"I am not better than you. Brother." Mark smiles.

They then leave the FS Resort and arrive at Skyhigh City, so they can meet East.

* * *

"Even though we have been here once, the height is still scary..." Emily says.

"I know, and you almost fall from it." Gladion says. "So where is the gym?"

"See that golf course over there?" Lillie says as they see between the cliff and the ocean is a giant green field for golf courses.

"I knowEast likes Golf, but to think there is w gold course..." Paul says.

"His mother is a famous golfer, that is why." Lillie says.

They head towards the place using hot air balloons, then they find East flying towards them with the wings that is the weapon.

"Hi guys." East says. "You know, having Wings is kinda fun."

Drandon says, "I agree. Seeing you fly kinda makes me jealous."

Ash says, "Since the whole sky is the battlefield, how about I battle you now with the wings?"

"Sure." East says as Ash jumps out of the balloon and chases East.

Serena says, "I can't wait to have those wings."

Emily says, "The feeling is mutual. But we have to learn the basics first so we can use it freely without falling."

Then Ash comes back with his transformation and East on his back. Ash says, "Well, the only disadvantage of this task is that when the wings are dropped, you also fall."

Lillie says, "Don't worry about that, I asked David to create a robot catcher so they can catch you."

East says, "That's fine. But it needs time to be here, I guess."

"Don't worry, once it is finished, I'll call you and also asked the RPA workers to install it." Ash says as they get back to the balloon and fly back to the ground.

* * *

 **Now this six chapters are going to be the gym introductions and the advantages or disadvantages of each warrior tasks. I hope you enjoy it.**


	39. A Weekend of Inspection Part 2

A Weekend of Inspection Part 2

Ash and his friends are now at Purgh City, they get to the hospital as Paul asks, "So this time we are going inside the hospital?"

Ash says, "Indeed." As they get inside, they see Tox come and greet them.

"Hey guys. You finally arrive." Tox says.

"So Tox, are you still volunteering to be the doctor's assistant?" Eve asks.

"Why of course." Tox says. "But Ash, there is some problems that requires your appearance in the operation room."

"Oh, so something that the doctors here can't handle? Alright. I'll go." Then he leaves.

Serena asks, " What is that about?"

Mark says, "Ash is also a doctor here in this Purgh Hospital."

Gladion asks, "Are you serious? He is the same age as us!"

Tox says, "He is an Arceus after all. So Lillie, how about we go inspecting without Ash?"

"Sure." Lillie says as they head into the elevator. Once they reach the roof, it is a battlefield.

"So this is the gym battlefield?" Paul looks around and asks.

"Yes." Tox says. "Since we don't want to wake up the patients, so the roof is the best spot."

Lillie says, "Before Tox is the gym leader, the original gym leader is no other than Nurse Joy, who is the nurse joy in our school."

Serena says, "Really? Nurse Joy is that strong? Since we only know that they can heal Pokemon, but we never battled them before..."

Tox takes out the needles and asks, "Lillie, should we begin?"

"Sure." Lillie says.

In the operating room, Ash is facing the Snorlax, who is in pain. The other surgeons are starting to cut the body as Ash observes. He gives out commands so that they won't do wrong.

As the operator takes out the Heavy Metal, Ash says, "So that is why his stomach is aching...he ate this thing that can't be digest..." He then tells the operators to stitch the body back.

Once the Snorlax is back to normal, he gives Ash a bear hug.

"I know you are happy, Snorlax. But don't try to eat that again." Ash says as he nods. Then Ash excuses himself as he heads to the roof. Lillie has won the battle and hold Tox up.

"I guess my future wife has finished inspecting, huh?" Ash says.

"Ash! You're back." Lillie shares a kiss as Emily asks, "How is the surgery?"

"The Snorlax is fine now. It is thanks to our best surgeons that makes it a success."

"Don't forget your leading also made a success." Mark says as they head downstairs and bid farewell to Tox.

* * *

The next place they arrive is Isolate Town. They head to the Pokemon Racing Stadium, which is also a gym.

"Hey, brother." Trenor comes and greet them.

"Hey, Trenor. How is the new season?" Ash asks.

"The Jhousting Season is really great. There are some great shows." Trenor smiles.

Serena asks, "So this Stadium is your property as well?"

Alice says, "Well, Trenor is the one who works here as a gym leader."

Eve says, "Indeed. And we can also get free tickets to the special races here thanks to him and the RPA."

Gladion says, "Seriously?"

Ash says, "So Lillie, do you want to battle my brother for inspection?"

"Sure." Lillie says as they head to the empty stadium.

As they arrive there, Trenor and Lillie are in the changing room to change clothes. Emily asks, "Cousin Ash, what are they planning?"

"You'll see." Ash says.

Suddenly, Trenor, who wears a cowby hat and riding a Mudsdale appears while Lillie, who has a cowgirl outfit riding Rohorse arrive at the field, they both have their ropes ready.

"Wait, what are they doing?" Paul asks.

"They decide to have a western style inspecting, since the Ground Type is the rope, they decide to do this." Mark says.

Gladion says, "Isn't it dangerous?"

"Well, too be honest..." Ash says as they already start battling, with Lillie and Trenor trying to grab the ropes from each other.

"I don't know why, but this looks exciting." Serena say.

"Me too." Emily says.

In the end, Trenor's rope goes to the ground as Lillie wins. They both jump off their horses and shake hands.

"Good game." Trenor says.

"You are not bad as well." Lillie smiles.

As the others greet them, Gladion says, "So how is my cowgirl sister?"

"Are you going to teasing me?" Lillie pouts. "But it is fun to be one."

They laugh and bid farewell to Trenor as well as leave the town.

* * *

In the Mt. Fortana, they arrive at the entrance of a cave.

"So it is like Cyllage City that the gym is inside a cave?" Paul asks.

"You're right. But this isn't a normal cave." Drandon says.

"How come?" Gladion asks.

"Why don't we show you?" Luke comes and says, "Hey everyone."

"Luke. I want to know does the wall start to collapse?" Ash asks.

"Well, don't worry. My Diancie fixed it and it also creates some more." Luke says.

"More what?" Emily asks.

Once they head inside, they see all kinds of jewels and crystals. Serena says, "Amazing...this place is beautiful."

Mark says, "This is also where the jewellry from the RPA comes. Though there are a lot of them, but because of their stability, we didn't get too much and sell it in a cheap price."

"I see." Paul says. "That was nice of you guys."

As Lillie and Luke are battling, Ash gets a sapphire and starts carving.

"Ash? Are you carving something for Lillie again?" Alice asks.

"I can, but this time it isn't. Since May, Drew, Dawn and Paul are now good, I think it is better that I make some welcome gifts for the 4."

"That is so nice of you." Eve says. "No wonder you are being loved by everyone in the class."

Once Ash creates 4 kinds of assetories, they also see Lillie finished with Luke. Then they bid farewell and leave the mountain.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, my cellphone is broken and I need to buy a new one. And I also need to transfer my datas. But now that this story's data is transfered, now I can continue the story.**


	40. A Weekend of Inspection Part 3

A Weekend of Inspection Part 3

The group transport themselves to the Resout Town Gym. There, they smell some desserts and head to the restaurant.

"Brother, you come!" Insey says as she is taking a cake out from the oven. "You're just in time for the cake time."

"Cake Time?" Serena asks.

"Like the name implies, this gym has its own cake time and the cakes are the beatsellers here alongside Ice Cream." Lillie says. "Since we are part owners. So we can have cakes here as afternoon tea."

Insey takes out the cake and slice it to others, Paul asks, "Is that okay? Shouldn't we pay for it?"

Insey says, "It is on our family, so don't worry. Just enjoy the cake. So brother, does that mean it is time to test the weapons?"

"Of course. And you are the first female to test as well." Mark says.

"Oh, giving me an advantage?" Insey teases.

"Of course, Bugging sister." Ash says, Insey hears it and tries to punch him, but he makes himself transparent."

"Damn it..." Insey groans, since when Mark calls her that name, she always gets to punch him, but Ash is different. "Fine, I give up."

The others are sweating to see the two siblings fight, but they didn't say anything.

After the cake is done, they get to see Lillie testing Insey. Lillie wins in the end, but Insey learns the weapon quick.

"Nice job, Insey." Lillie says. "You fought so well."

"You're not half bad." Insey says.

Before they leave, Insey takes out another chocolate cake and says, "Consider this a gift for you guys."

Serena takes it and says, "Thanks." Then she gives it to Alice, who uses Minfrez to freeze it.

* * *

The next place is the Quest Town Gym. Serena asks, "Why are we back at the Fright House?"

Ash says, "Tell you what, nobody wants to be a ghoat type gym leader in this place since this house is really horrible. So our sister did it." Mark says.

"Indeed." Golly comes and greets them. "Do you know why it is horrible? Because of the 7 frights."

"Seven frights?" Emily asks, a little scared.

Ash says, "Seven Ghost Type Pokemon trying to play tricks on challengers. Nothing more, nothing less. If you are not afraid, you don't need to worry."

As they get inside, they see the house looks bright. Golly says, "You know, it won't be spooky until it is night, so I'll show you the 7 frights of the house."

In the living room, they see a Possedoll sleeping on the sofa. Golly says, "That is the first fright, those who wake it up will be surprised."

As Gladion did, Possedoll says, "How dare you get here! Rock! I choose you!"

He tosses a rock at Gladion, he isn't hurt but surprised. Serena says, "The way he throws rocks, it looks like Ash."

Ash groans and says, "Stop mimicking me. Possedoll."

Then they head to the kitchen, Emily asks, "Guys, is it just me, or this place is cold?"

Ash says, "Maybe..." He opens the refrigerator, a Brrchoo comes out and scares them. Ash just only feels the cold and wipes the snow off him.

"That is the second one, the third one is outside, where Scaregrow is. So I'll show you the fourth one." Golly says as they get upstairs.

They head to the bedroom, where there is a closet.

"So who dares to open it?" Golly asks.

Emily says, "I opened it once! There are Phantroach inside!"

Phantroach?" Serena asks in confusion as Ash opens the closet, then a bunch of purple cockroach Pokemon runs out of the closet, causing the girls to scream.

"Well, that is that." Golly shrugs.

Then they head to the Collection Room, where they see a Cursmask hiding among the architects. Then they head to the bath room.

"I guess this bathroom doesn't have any scary things?" Paul asks.

Then the Magimir appears and scares them, but all of them are unfazed. Serena says, "That wasn't scary at all."

"Okay, now the last one is over there at the battlefield of the gym." Golly says as they enter the field. In the middle of the field stands a Survipunch.

"7 frights, 7 new Pokemon in this region." Alice says. "Should we begin the task?"

"Sure." Lillie says as she and Golly has a Warrior task.

After the house is finished, Golly bid farewell to them as Serena says, "That is quite fun for a Ghost House."

"I know." Eve says.

* * *

The next step before night is the Rotaeel City, where they reach the tower. Emily notices the park glowing and says, "Wow, that is so beautiful."

"It sure is." Drandon says. "The night in Rotaeel City is the best night scenes. And from the tower you can see a shooting star if you are lucky."

"Really?" Paul says.

"Believe it or not, I saw it when I have a date with Ash here. And it is our first date as well." Lillie says.

They head to the tower and they reach the door. "How many badges do you have?" The door asks.

Ash says, "No need. Champion Ash Ketchum speaking."

"Identity confirmed." Then the door opens and David says, "I thought that you won't arrive today."

"Hey, David." Ash says, "Ready for the inspecting?"

"I am sure." Lillie says as they go get to battle. At the same time, Ash takes them to the top of the roof as they go see the scenery.

"Wow, this is so beautiful..." Serena says.

"Indeed." Ash says. "This is not bad compared to Lumiose City."

"That is true after all." David and Lillie also arrive as Alice asks, "Finished already?"

David says, "Well, Steel types are usually slow and hard. But Lillie is quite skilled."

Lillie says, "Well, since he is an inventor, his learning is quite talented and he manages to do all the gun's swiftness."

"I see." Mark says as they all watch the scenery together.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter. And this is the third part of the gym, I am sorry that there is no battle since this part of the story is basically introduce the gyms and the other stuff not mentioned in the knight challenge.**


	41. A Weekend of Inspection Part 4

A Weekend of Inspection Part 4

They arrive at the Fiero City, they get inside the hot spring resort, Ash says, "I guess you remembered that you were here for the Knight Challenge, right?"

Gladion asks, "Then why are we here?"

"Because this is the gym as well." Alice says. "And don't tell me that Helen is relaxing in the hot spring."

"Well, there is one way to find out." Lillie says as they enter the resort, and they find Helen sleeping in the hot spring.

"Helen, wake up now." Eve says as she sprays some water to her, causing her to wake up.

"Hey, you don't need to spray the water, it is very hot you know." Helen says with a frown.

"Sorry, we are here to inspect your training with the weapons, not sleeping and relaxing." Mark says.

"Fine. You are lucky that this place is boy-woman share area, or I can call you perverts." Helen says as she swims to the other side of the shore and wraps her body with the towel. Then she presses a button near the pool and then the floor starts shaking, then the battlefield appears.

"I wonder how much money do you spend on Gym Battle openings." Serena says.

"Well, it is true, but we are kinda rich, so it is fine." Mark says.

Then Lillie goes to battle Helen, who somehow decides to battle without any clothes on except the towel covering her. Lillie says, "Wait, are you going to battle like that?"

"Don't worry, I have a swimsuit underneath, so it will be fine." Helen says as the two girls are battling.

Paul says, "Geez, she sure is bold."

"I know." Ash says. Then they see Helen using the Cannon well even though she has a disadvantage with the clothes.

Lillie says, "Wow, Helen. You are extraordinary, to keep the towel on for the whole battle even though you lost, I am proud of you."

"Thanks." Helen says. "Now that I am feeling great, how about we go eat something? I'll cook myself."

"Sure. We can stop by at the food court in the resort." Then they decide to go their and stuff themselves with Helen's cooking.

Then they arrive at the Oceablue City, they go to the biggest aquarium in the city, Serena says, "Oh my...I always dreaming of going to this place..."

Mark says, "You'll be excited to see all the Pokemon inside. We'll show you around inside."

As they get inside the lobby, they see Reisa sitting at the counter and asks, "Hello there, how many tickets do you need to purchase?"

Paul says, "Reisa? What are you doing here?"

Reisa says, "What? This is my gym, so I kinda part own this aquarium."

Emily says, "I never knew that. So it is true that we can see all the Water Pokemon here?"

"Of course, even Legendaries like Kyogre and Keldeo. Or maybe a Palkia." Reisa says.

"Palkia?" Gladion asks, "Is she serious?"

Mark says, "Well, what do you want me to say? Lying?"

"Then you are the one that lies." Drandon says. "In fact, there is only one in the Sinnoh Section."

"Cool..." Serena says as they decide to go check it out.

After they see all 8 sections and even all the Pokemon, Emily says, "No wonder you are a Water Master. Those Pokemon are so wonderful."

"I know." Reisa says. "Unlike that Waterflower, I doubt that she will have these in her possession."

Alice says, "Well, we know how she is arrogant, but right now we should get into business, right? Ash?"

Ash nods and says, "With Goodshow's instructions, I have to test you with the weapon challenges."

Reisa says, "Okay." Then Reisa presses the button, causing the battlefield as well as the swimming pool appear with some glass covering it.

"You even have a swimming pool for the battlefield?" Gladion asks.

"Why yes." Reisa says as she and Ash go towards the battlefield and battle her. The others are watching in awe as they both battle so well. In the end, Ash wins and he says, "Reisa. I can tell that you are really good at being underwater, this is really your advantage."

"Thanks, Ashy. My family lived in Sootopolis for a long time, so it is obvious that we can do it." Reisa says with a proud tone.

After relaxing in the aquarium, they bid farewell to Reisa and then go to the next gym.

The next stop is the Greeny City Gym, but much to their surprise is the person who is with Flora.

"Mom!" Alice and Eve see her and then rush towards her, they share a hug and Valerie smiles at the two children.

"Hello children. It is nice to see you again." Valerie says. Then she turns to Ash, "Ash, Lillie. It is nice to see you two again."

"Likewise." Ash says as he shakes hands with her. Serena whispers to Mark, "You know Valerie the famous fashion designer?"

"Of course, she is the mother of Eve, Alice and Flora. With Flora the eldest, Eve and then Alice." Mark says. "And besides, she is also one of our teachers and sponsors for the clothes store in RPA."

"No way..." Serena says.

Valerie says, "So who are they?"

After Alice tells them about Ash's past life and introduce the people, Valerie says, "I see. As the Kalos Gym Leader, I am very ashamed that the Kalos High would do this, which is why we reached the agreement to ban the school. But since you guys know your errors, I think that we might forgive all that you did to Ash and Lillie."

Serena frowns at the memory at first, but then she asks, "Well...Ms. Valerie...I am your fan... can I ask you about fashion?"

Valerie says, "Sure. I will like to." Then Eve, as the regional Professor, also goes to help her mother.

Then Flora turns to Ash, "So should we begin?"

"Of course, Lillie, your turn now." Ash says as she goes to the field, Flora presses a button hidden in one of the flowers, causing the walls to go up from the ground and covers the battlefield.

"Why are you doing this?" Paul asks.

"See those beautiful flowers in the garden? I don't want the flowers to be hurt due to the battle." Flora says.

"I see..." Emily says, then they start the battle. After a while, Valerie and the others are back and Valerie notices the battle, she asks, "So this is the Warrior Task that you told me?"

"Yes, it is going to be a trend from now on." Eve says. "Since humans can battle like Pokemon, it didn't happen from the past."

"Indeed." Alice says. "And we are also good at it, but not as good as Ash and Lillie, since they are our teachers."

"I see." Valerie says as they see Flora defeated by Lillie.

"The power you use with the whip, I can tell that if this weapons are real, I will be hurt badly." Lillie says.

"Is this a compliment? Or it is a criticism?"

"Both, which means that you have to learn more about controlling the power, other than that, perfect." Lillie says.

"I will bear that in my mind." Flora says, then they go to see her mother and chat for the whole hour.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter, if you want to know how I set my schedule on my Pokemon stories, I decide to first put the Ash's Story into the Johto Chapter first, then I will stop the hiatus of other stories instead of the Sevestar Prince and the darker version.**


	42. A Weekend of Inspection Part 5

A Weekend of Inspection Part 5

As they get out of the Teleportation panel, they find themselves inside a crowded game center.

"A game center?" Serena is confused. "I thought the Elmososha Gym is in the Studios."

"Well, we have thought about that, but filming a movie needs a lot of space after all." Elline comes and greets them.

"Hey, Elline, are you ready for the challenge?" Ash asks.

"Of course. By the way, guys, do you want to play or watch?" Elline asks.

"I might as well play some games for fun." Emily says as she drags Gladion away. And the same goes to Mark and Serena, leaving Lillie, Alice, Eve, Drandon and Paul left.

Elline takes out a coin, then she throws it into the slot as it starts spinning, then with three 7 appears, the room starts to move as a battlefield appears.

"Wow, I don't know she can do that." Serena says before leaving.

"Well, it is special." Mark replies. "Now let's see who is the best hockey player." Then they go to the facility.

As for Ash, he is battling Elline. Elline uses the saw very well and it sometimes hit Ash himself. Ash is now paralyzed, but he still defeats Elline using the Rope.

"You are doing a good job. And since Electric Types are only weak to Ground, you really have a lot of advantage with the weapon." Ash says.

"Glad to hear that. By the way, why don't we go check out the new machine? It is the doll grabbing machine with Pokemon dolls." Elline asks as they all nod.

They get to the machine and Lillie tries to grab one, but she fails. Thanks to Ash, he gets the doll of Vulpix and gives it to Lillie. Much to her delight.

* * *

The next place is the Solana Town, they get to the Space Center and Paul asks, "Where is the gym?"

"Don't worry about it, Paul." Eve says. "This gym is the first gym that is not located in this region."

"What? A gym located not in the region?" Gladion asks in confusion.

"Because it is in outer space." Ash says, those who don't know are shocked.

"Outer Space?" Serena asks. "Are you serious?"

"No." Alice says as they get inside another teleportation device. Then they see themselves in a room.

"Where are we?" Emily asks.

"We are inside the Satellite." Daniel comes and greets them. "You can see a lot of stars down below as well as our earth.

"So we can just start the battle?" Lillie asks.

"Of course." Daniel says as they go battle in the battlefield. As for the others, they are watching the stars.

"So pretty...it is like we are in a dream." Serena says.

"But it isn't." Mark says. "And we are here as well, in space, trust me, you can never experience this thing in Kalos."

"You are right." Serena says. Then they see Lillie defeat Daniel by dancing.

"I guess the Psychic Type weapon is really hard to aim. Thanks to the dance moves that I succeed." Lillie says.

"Well, being a Psychic Type is not bad after all." Daniel laughs. "By the way, you want to have a space walk?"

"Are you sure we can do it?" Paul asks as he nods, then they all wear astronaut suits and they go out the satellite, they have a lot of fun in the space.

* * *

The next place is the Mt. Iceat, they are on top of it and they see the league stadium, a contest hall and the master class hall.

"So this is where all the big events are holding?" Serena asks.

"Yes." Ash replies. "This Mt. Iceat is one of the tallest mountains in the Sevestar Region,the harsh climate here makes it the hardest challenge to reach the top of the Pokemon world. Both ground and the position."

"I see." Paul says. "But aren't you cold?"

Mark says, "No, we are used to it. But it sure is cold."

They get to the league battlefield and Ash has a battle with Alice. Alice's arrows are as talented as Lillie, but Ash manages to block them all. But Ash almost gets defeated since the blizzard and Alice comes out of nowhere to sneak attack.

"Man...No wonder Alice is the strongest Elite 4 member...it really is hard to hurt her...I know..."

Ash then takes out the cannon and shoots into the air, making the weather Sunny Day. Alice gasps as her trick is no use and she is defeated.

"Of all the people, you are the closest one that can take my title." Ash says. "And it is obvious."

"I know." Alice says. "After all, I am as strong as Lillie."

Lillie says, "Maybe, or maybe not. Why don't we test it out?"

"Sure." Alice says as they battle for the second round, and both end up a draw. Ash says, "Enough, you two all fought very well."

The two girls sigh as they all go meet others, they all quickly leave the mountain before the blizzard hits again.

* * *

 **Here is another new chapter. The weekend of inspecting is about to end, and now Ash has inspected 15 specialists and only three left. I hope you like this chapter.**


	43. A Weekend of Inspection Part 6

A Weekend of Inspection Part 6

Ash and his friends then go to Pixetty City, where they are going to inspect Minami.

"So is the gym inside the museum?" Gladion asks.

"Well, the museum is used as a place for Knight Challenge, but the gym isn't inside for a year." Ash says.

"In fact, the gym is really easy to find, do you see over there?" Mark says as he points at the park, which has the words "Pixetty Fairy Land."

"Pixetty Fairy Land? The place where a lot of couples can experience fairy tale stories? I always wanted to go here." Serena says with stars in her eyes.

"Well, this place is also owned by us." Lillie says. "The reason Ash built this is because he is a prince after all, he wants to show the royalty to the other people in the region."

"That is really thoughtful." Paul mutters.

As they get inside, the girls stop at some places in order to take some photos and experience the works there, then they see the Candy House which serves as the gym.

"Hello to you all." Minami says as she greets them. "Welcome to the Candy House based on the story Hansel and Gretel. This is also served as a gym for people who wants to challenge the fairy types."

"Good to see you again, Minami, and you didn't forget why we are here, right?"

"How would I?" Minami waves her wand and says, "I have been more than ready, consider that this is the last gym you have visited."

"Yeah." Lillie says, "And I will be battling you." Then they go to the battlefield, which is like candies and chocolate on the floor.

"Don't worry, they are just decorations, they are not real." Minami says as she jumps onto the mattress.

"Wow..." Emily says, "Maybe this place is a great place for our date, Gladion."

"I guess so." Gladion says. "Hey, Ash. Do you know what is the best place inside the park?"

"If you ask me, my favorite story in this place is the Sleeping Beauty's castle, there is a special event that couples can mimic the scene from Sleeping Beauty to kiss the prince. And I am sure that you will enjoy it."

Emily says, "Then we will go there afterwards."

Serena says, "Marky, what about you?"

Mark says, "Well, if you want to be romance, that place is the best place, but there is also a place where we can swim as mermaids in the mermaid castle under the sea, it is also a great experience."

"Then we will try that as well." Serena says with a smile.

After the battle is over, they go to the places that the group suggests and they have a lot of fun there, once the work is done, they bid farewell to Minami and head towards the Dragon Safari.

* * *

Once they go to the Dragon Safari, they go to the Dragon Chamber so that Drandon and Lillie can battle, but after the battle ends, they see Ash and Lillie have gone missing.

"Where do they go?" Serena asks.

"I don't know." Alice says, but inwardly, they know where they are.

Just then, they see a group of outraged Dragons start to go on a rampage, causing a lot of tourists to scream in horror as well as fleeing.

"What? They are outraging!" Paul says.

"What is going on here?" Mark asks in shock.

"Leave this to us." They see two people with masks jumping from the tree and lands on the ground. "Who are you?" Emily asks.

"We are the Dragon Duo, we protect people using dragons. I am Shin and this is Pauline." Shin says.

"Now enough talk, we must stop the outrage." The two jumps with speed and charges towards the dragons, Shin starts to put his hand on the rampaging Dragonite, who stops his attack. Then a yellow glow emits on the said dragon and then the red eyes becomes to calm down. Pauline also does the same thing to a Hydreigon and a Salamence.

"Amazing..." Serena says.

"Of course, they are my masters after all." Drandon says.

After the mess is cleared, Shin says, "Pauline, what is the cause of the outrage?"

Pauline says, "Someone has thrown a stone on them and they are angry."

"I see." Shin says. "It must be an accident." He turns to the group and Drandon rushes towards them. "Master Shin, Master Pauline, it is nice to see you again."

"Well if it isn't our pupil Drandon. I assume that you have passed the trial?" Pauline asks.

"Yes, Lillie has given us the trial so I could use the Dragon Claw for the Elite 4 battle." Drandon says.

"I see. Then your road to the Dragon Master is near." Shin says. "But where is Champion Ash and Lillie?"

"Well..." Mark says.

"Guys!" Ash and Lillie come to them as they see Lillie's leg has a bandage on it. "Lillie, what happened to her?" Gladion asks.

"She was attacked by the Dragons, so I decided to heal her. That is why we were late." Ash says.

"Are you okay? Did you use the Heal powders?" Shin asks him.

"We did." Lillie says. "So now that we all have finished expecting, we should go back to school. Shin, Pauline, can you please come with us to the school for tomorrow's Dragon Lessons? It will be a great experience if you can teach us how to do it."

Pauline says, "Usually we don't accept requests, but we can make an exception for it."

"Indeed, the region Champion has asked us, there is no reason to refuse." Shin says.

"So you know them?" Serena asks.

"These two are the famous Dragon Duo, their levels are higher than Drayden or Dransa, there are no dragons that can't be tamed by them." Mark says.

"You do know how hard it is to have them as teachers." Drandon says. "It takes some months to persuade them."

"Wow..." Emily says, then they all head back to the school.

* * *

Back in the school, Ash doesn't forget to battle Eve, since she is the last one, after the battle is over, they go to the office and Aurora says, "Oh my, it is an honor to have two Dragon Masters to our school."

"Yes, and since your son and your daughter-in-law-to-be have asked me a lot of times, there is no reason to refuse for now." Shin says.

"That is perfect, thank you for coming to this RPA High. So should we prepare a room for you two?" Aurora asks.

"Well, there is no need." Pauline says. "Your children want us to sleep in their room."

"Oh really? Ash? Lillie?" Aurora asks. "You are giving your room to them? Then where are you going to sleep?"

"In the same room? Mother, don't worry. In fact, Shin and Pauline are not real." Ash says.

"What do you mean?" Aurora is confused, but then she is surprised to see that Ash and Lillie absorb two people. Aurora sighs, "You two use Double Team again?"

"Yeah... Sorry, Mom." Ash says.

"It is fine, at least I know that there are two Dragon masters in the family." Then they laugh and talk for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter, the next chapter is the lesson of the Dragon Duo, I hope you like this chapter and the gyms of the Sevestar Region.**


	44. Dragon Duo

Dragon Duo

The news that the Dragon Duo are coming to the RPA High has spread throughout the whole campus, everyone has been dying to see them in person after hearing what they have done.

At the same time, Gary, Misty, Trip and Iris are still cleaning the field, as they see the students running around, Gary asks, "Now what? What are they excited for?"

"I don't know." Misty says.

They try to eavesdrop, and then they hear a student says, "Hey guys, do you know that the Dragon Duo are coming here?"

"Yeah, it is so amazing. They are the strongest Dragon Masters, to think that our school presidents have finally ask them to come, it is so amazing." A girl says.

"I wonder how Ash and Lillie know to find them and ask them to come to school?"

As they hear, Trip asks, "Dragon Duo? Iris, have you heard about this?"

Iris turns a little serious and says, "I know, they are the best Dragon Masters in the world, I heard that they have come to Unova to battle Drayden and they won against them..."

"Seriously?" Gary asks as she nods.

As everyone arrives at the school grand hall, Ash and Lillie are backstage with Shin and Pauline. "Are you guys nervous about this?"

"Well, we are kinda, but it will be fine, I guess." Shin says.

"Don't worry, you are us, and we have a lot of experiences, so you will be fine." Lillie says with a smile.

"Thanks." Pauline says as Ash and Lillie go to the stage.

* * *

Once they are at the stage, Ash says, "Hello everyone, this is the student council president Ash and vice president Lillie speaking. As you know, from this week until the end, we will be having the type masters to come here and give experiences about the Pokemon. And today, we will be having the Dragon Duo here in this school."

Lillie says, "The Dragon Duo are protectors using Dragon Pokemon, they can tame every Dragon Pokemon and even befriend them, this is outstanding, please welcome Shin and Pauline."

As the two people are on stage, the crowd goes wild as well as the teachers.

"Thank you for the introduction, Ash, Lillie." Shin says. "It is an honor to come to this RPA High."

Pauline says, "Indeed. I heard from the principal that everyone in the school is talented, I hope we can see it in our own eyes."

The students nod as they go silent to let them talk. Once they explain how Dragon Types are the strongest type as well as their training methods as well as their personalities, Shin says, "And now we will show you our Pokemon."

He tosses the Pokeballs and Shin has an Exeggutor, Latios, Salamence, Garchomp, Hydreigon, Noivern, Kommo-O, Speedsaur, T-Rex and Buraptor. And for Pauline, she has a Dragonite, Kingdra, Altaria, Latias, Haxorus, Goodra, Naganadel, Eonagon, Dragoron and Lonecsaur.

The crowd goes wild at the sight of the Dragon Duo's Pokemon, especially Latios and Latias. A student raises his hand and asks, "Excuse me, how do you have two Legendary Pokemon?"

Pauline says, "A good question, you see, when we are traveling in Altomare, we meet two poachers who are harassing a girl, why?"

"Because she is Latias in disguise, she takes us to the secret garden and shows us her real form as well as Latios. We played for a while, but we had to leave. It was then the two poachers come back and they capture the Latios to toy with the defense mechanism of the city, as well as the Soul Dew. Once Latias takes us to save her brother, then they accidentally touch the Soul Dew, which breaks apart and causes the water in the island to be gone." Shin says, and everyone is shocked.

"And the water is coming back, but in the form of a tsunami, it is high enough to destroy the whole region, at first, Latios sacrifices himself to stop the tsunami, which causes Latias to be sad all the time." Pauline says as the students gasp. "But...thanks to Arceus, who comes and revives Latios, so that the siblings are back together."

At the backstage, Ash muses, "Well, this is our own experience after all."

Lillie says, "Yeah, but the whole thing is true after all."

After performing some training tricks, the class bell rings and the class is over. After that, the students gather around the Dragon Duo and want to have autographs.

Ash's group gather together and Flora asks, "Ash, so you helped him revive the Latios?"

"Yeah, he is brave enough to save the whole town, so I decide to return a flavor." Ash says. "But where is Drandon?"

"He is with his masters, he is talking to them." Reisa says.

"I see." Ash says.

* * *

Once the students have what they want and leave, Drandon says, "Masters, are you okay?"

"We are fine, I can tell that the students here are really active." Pauline says. Then they walk towards the group. "And you must be Drandon's friends, right?"

Trenor says, "We are. Thank you for arriving here and give us a lesson."

"After all, I owe Ash and Lillie some." Shin says.

Just then, Iris comes to them, much to their surprise, Iris asks, "Mr. Shin, Ms. Pauline, can I ask you a favor?"

The two of them look at each other and Shin asks, "Sure, what is it?"

"Masters, she is-" Drandon wants to say that she is one of the bullies that hurt Ash, but Pauline stops him.

"I want to know how I can be as strong as you..." Iris says. "Can you give me some tips?"

Shin says, "Tips, you say? Well, we didn't have much tips to share, but we can tell you is that to tame a dragon, you have to tame its heart first."

Iris nods and thanks them, then she leaves. Nate says, "I thought that she is here to taunt us again..."

"I think as a lover of Dragons, she doesn't care about it..." Ash says with a sigh, "But it is fine."

Pauline says, "So Ash, Lillie, do you want to show them your secrets?"

"What secrets?" Dawn asks.

"Sure, I don't see why not? But you should keep it to yourselves." Ash says as they nod, then Shin and Pauline turns into spheres and then goes into Ash and Lillie, much to their shock.

"Where did Shin and Pauline go?" Helen asks.

"They are actually us using Double Team." Lillie says, much to everyone's surprise.

"What? So does that mean...you guys are the same person?" Alice asks in shock.

"Hey, how come you didn't tell me?" Drandon says.

"Sorry, in truth, we have secretly splits into 18 forms, and the Dragon Duo is only one of them."

"Seriously? That is amazing." May says as they laugh.

* * *

 **Here is another new chapter, and the others know that Ash and Lillie are the Dragon Duo, I hope you like this.**


	45. A Project in Space

A Project in Space

Ash and Lillie are in the Solanet Observatory after work, they go inside the room and Ash asks one scientist, "How is the project doing?"

The scientist replies, "It is great, President. We manage to put the oxygen inside the dome that we have set inside the moon. It is estimated that a day of inspection will be done."

Lillie says, "That is good news, we will have the first villa in the moon..."

Ash says, "Yeah." Ash turns to the scientist, "How about the transporter?"

"It is set." The second scientist says. "Are you going to use it, President?"

"Yes, since we are Legendary Pokemon, we don't need to worry about breathing, we might go check out the place for now." Lillie says.

Once the two are at the moon, they see how many things are here inside the place, the houses, the swimming pool, the Pokemon Day Care Center and so on. Lillie looks at the Earth and smiles, "This place is really wonderful..."

"Yeah, we should have a prize for doing such an advanced feet." Ash says.

The two of them then creates two more disguises, Rodney and Tasha, the both of them psychics and they use mainly Psychic Type Pokemon. "Rodney, Tasha, can you stay here as hosts of the villa? If there is any problem, you can call us."

Rodney says, "Leave it to us."

Tasha says, "We won't fail you."

Then Ash also asks Mew, Mewtwo, Deoxys, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf to stay there as well, while the two of them are going back to Earth or else the others are worried about them.

* * *

Back in the department store, Ash and Lillie meet up with their friends. Reisa asks, "Ashy, where have you been?"

"Yeah, we are looking for you this whole time." David says.

"Sorry, we just called for the office, after all, we are presidents of this company." Ash says.

"So what are you up to this time?" Minami asks.

"Something big." Lillie says. "But don't worry, it should be done."

"What big?" Serena asks.

"It's a secret." Ash says as the two of them get many glares. "Come on, if I say it then it won't be a secret."

"But..." Mark says as Ash stops him.

"No buts, we should go back to school, or else Professor Nora is going to be worried." Ash says as they leave the department store.

* * *

Once they get back to the school, Ash and Lillie are going to Professor Amo's office, Professor Amo asks, "So Ash and Lillie, what brings you here?"

Ash says, "We just want to tell you that the Lunar Project is about to complete tomorrow."

"That is great news." Amo says, "You really helped me fulfill my dream."

"No problem, sensei." Lillie says. "We have also set up a parking so that the Gym satellite and the dome can be linked together."

"It would be convenient for the future if you do so, after all, we can't always rely on the power of the Centripetal force alone." Amo says with a smile.

"Ash? Lillie? What are you doing here?" The two of them turn around and see Aurora walking in the office.

"Mom? We are just having a space related conversation with Professor Amo." Ash says.

"Is that so, I was just here to ask Amo about something." Aurora says, "But since you are here, then I might as well tell you about it."

"So Aurora, what do you want to ask me about?" Amo asks.

"Can you tell me what is Lunar Project? I found the term on your desk, so I am curious about it." Aurora says.

Amo sighs and says, "It was nothing. You see, as a former Astronaut, I wished I could have a place to stay in space. This project was once conducted by Professor Cozmo and Mr. Stone of the Devon Corp. But because of the fight of Deoxys and Rayquaza, the project of having a living space in the space is cancelled."

Aurora says, "Yes, I have heard about it, but it is been a long time that I have seen this term, why are you showing it on your desk?"

Ash says, "You see, Mother." Ash says, "Lillie and I are trying to complete the project."

This causes surprise to her, she asks, "You two? You are going to finish the project? This is almost impossible to do since we don't know what will happen in space."

"Which is why we have Daniel to help us through his gym." Lillie says. "Ms. Ketchum, we have been working on this ever since we come into the school, and the statistics shows that there is one day left to be completely finish."

Ash shows the reports from the scientists to his mother, and true to be told, Aurora is quite surprised. She sighs and smiles, "I don't know what to say, I know you two are smart, but to finish the project is beyond incredible."

"I know, Mother." Ash says. "And we just got to check out the inside an hour ago."

"So who knows the project?" Aurora asks.

"Only us, and Daniel. No one else knows." Lillie says. "Professor Amo is our guidance Teacher, since she was a member of the project."

"I see." Aurora says. "And you did a good job, Amo."

Amo says, "No problem, the only thing I wonder about the two is that why the Kalos High Students are bullying them?"

"Well, they are jealous of course." Aurora sighs.

* * *

The next day, Ash and his friends are having lunch at the cafeteria, until the Rodney and Tasha come inside the cafeteria.

"Rodney? Tasha? What are you doing here?" Ash asks as he and Lillie walk towards them.

"Well, Professor Amo invited us to come here." Rodney says.

"Really. "Lillie says, "So let me guess, it is finished?"

"Of course." Tasha says, "Which is why we are here."

Golly and the others are confused, she asks, "Brother, who are they?"

"Oh, sorry." Ash says, "This is Rodney and Tasha. They are two of the workers in Solanet Observatory."

"With the exception of Daniel over there, since we have met before, it is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Same here." Rodney and Tasha greet them, then Trenor asks, "Brother, you said that something is finished, what is it?"

Ash says, "Well, I know the time has to come, but first, I want to ask you guys, do you know there was a project back in Hoenn 10 years ago? The Lunar Project?"

May says, "You mean the project about having a living space in the space? Since I am from Hoenn, I know about it."

"But I heard that it is cancelled since Deoxys and Rayquaza's battle." Reisa says.

"Well, surprise, it is revived and we finished it today." Lillie says. much to everyone's shock.

"Are you serious? You mean, you guys are working on the space project and you didn't tell us?" Gladion asks.

"Can we go there?" Dawn asks.

"Sorry, we still have some adjustments to do, but since you are here." Ash turns to the two, "I suppose that Professor Amo asks you to share the experiences to the class?"

"Of course." Rodney smiles.

"That will be great, first we have the Dragon Duo, and then we have two workers from the Lunar Project?" Emily asks. "What's next?"

"Well, we don't know yet." Ash sighs as they continue their lunch.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter, if you watch the story the Sevestar Prince Darker Version, then this Lunar Project won't be a surprise for you. I hope you like this story and the next chapter will be how the two of them do in front of the class.**


	46. Rodney and Rasha

Rodney and Tasha

The Class has started as Ash and Lillie are the hosts for the beginning. "Now that this time, we have two Psychic Type specialists, also from the Solanet Observatory. Please welcome Rodney and Tasha."

As the two people walk onto the stage, Rodney says, "You know, I know that you wanted to say more about us, but decided against it, right?"

Ash says, "How do you know?"

"Simple, we are Psychics of course." Tasha says. "It is easy to read minds."

This causes a lot of students to be interested. As a student asks, "Can you read our minds to know what we are thinking?"

Tasha says, "A little game before the speech is no big deal. Sure. Who wants to try it?"

A girl raises her hand, and then Rodney says, "Sure, when I count down from 3, think of some stuff, and then I'll read it out loud. 3, 2, 1, go."

As the girl looks at her eyes, Tasha says, "You are thinking that we are amazing to read minds, right?"

The girl gasps and says, "You're correct!" This causes the students to get wild. Rodney says, "Woah, calm down, we still have a speech to give out, so we can only do one more person."

Then they see Gary raise his hand, and then Rodney watches his heart, and then Rodney says, "You over there..." Gary flinches as he is pointed. "I can see that you are doubting our powers. It is reasonable to think like that. But I have something to ask you."

"Uh..." Gary is sweating as he is picked.

"Your grandfather is Professor Oak, right?" Rodney asks. "The well-known Professor of Kanto. It is because of it, you think that you are being respected by everyone, right?"

"I-" Gary says.

"And you are jealous of Ash Ketchum, who seems to be better than you, therefore you try to make his life miserable." Tasha says, and it causes the students to look at him with glares.

Rodney says, "Not just you, the whole Kalos High did the same thing to him, therefore causing bullying to be common around there. I'll ask you a question. What do you gain by doing so?"

Gary doesn't know how to explain. As Tasha says, "The well-known Professor has a grandson like that, and then the world blames him for the misguidance of his grandson. His reputation becomes negative and then he would be known as a common enemy, do you want it to happen?"

"I don't...but..." Gary says.

"This has nothing to do with him!" Misty yells as she tries to shield her best friend.

"Indeed. Stop playing mind games with him! He has been suffering much and you don't know his pain!" Iris retorts.

"Pain?" Ash and Lillie are confused.

Tasha says, "Oh. We have seen his mind, so we know his pain is. But that is not important now." Tasha turns back to the crowd. "Now let's get back to the speech. I am sure that all of you want to see our Pokemon, right?"

The crowd cheers as Rodney sends out Alakazam, Gallade, Xatu, Reuniclus, Meowstic and Mewtwo. While Tasha sends out Gardevoir, Espeon, Gothitelle, Teardoll, Necrozma and a Pokemon they have never seen before.

"What is that Pokemon? It looks so pretty..." Serena says as the group are marveling at the horse Pokemon.

Tasha says, "That, my friends, is a Rapidash."

This causes surprise to the class. And Dawn says, "But Rapidash is suppose to be Fire Type, not a Psychic Type."

"Not to mention, it doesn't look like one." Helen says.

Rodney says, "Yes, all of you might be confused. But that Rapidash is from a place known as the Galar Region."

"Galar Region?" The crowd is confused at the mention of the name. Ash says to Lillie, "Well, nobody knows about it since it was made a month ago."

"Yeah. They sure are in for a surprise." Lillie smiles.

"Galar Region is a place that is close to the Kalos Region. In fact, there is a cruise that can go there from the Shalour City." Rodney says. "But that is not the main point here. I am sure that Prince Red and Princess White will give you courses for that."

Ash and Lillie almost fall down to the ground in anime style. Ash says, "Great, our workload has become heavier."

"I agree." Lillie sighs.

"Now if you don't know about this Pokemon. It is Mewtwo." Rodney says as the Pokemon stands besides him. "I am sure that you all know Team Rocket from the Kanto Region, right? They are a business group that tries to keep our world better."

"Dr. Fuji and Giovanni have gathered the DNA of Mew, so they are thinking if there are any possibilities to create a new Pokemon. And Mewtwo is born." Tasha says, "But there is a mistake, and it causes Mewtwo to go on a rampage."

"Thanks to Giovanni's sister, which is the Principal herself, she tries to make an armor to calm down Mewtwo. But it also fails." Rodney says. "And then he escapes to an island known as New Island."

Serena says, "Wait, Team Rocket is related to you? Mark?"

"Yeah." Mark says.

"Mewtwo gather some people to the island, including us. He wants to take our Pokemon and duplicate them. Making an army of clones to destroy the world." Tasha says. "The original versus the clones. All of it feels so wrong."

Ash and Lillie secretly show the video of their battling, and the students all feel the same way.

"How could he do that?" "That is so cruel..." "Did this really happen?"

Rodney says, "Someone has to stop this mess. And I, like you guys, couldn't watch it anymore. So I tried to rush at them, telling them to stop. But when Mewtwo and Mew's attack clash to me... I died."

This causes silent to the class. And one student asks, "How are you still alive?"

Tasha says, "The Pokemon, even us, we are grieving for his misfortune, but it was true, the tears of the Pokemon can bring back a person to life. And it is also the reason why Rodney is back."

The crowd cheers and Rodney says, "It was then that Mewtwo knows his errors, therefore joining me as a redemption."

After the crowd's clapping, then Tasha says, "Now our topic for today is related to space. I want to know if anyone knows about Ultra Space?"

Only a few raises their hands, and then Rodney picks Daniel, "Ultra Space is an interdimensional spatial realm filled with crystalline meteoroids and populated by Necrozma and multiple instances of members of the Cosmog line. It links to a number of different universes and dimensions through Ultra Wormholes - while they may naturally occur, they are more commonly deliberately opened up by the Light trio."

"Correct." Rodney says. "And as astronomers, we have been through the place with the help of Solgaleo and Lunala. So we should give you the videos of what is inside the Ultra Space."

While the class are learning the Ultra Space, Ash and Lillie are calling into the office by Aurora. And then Ash asks, "Mother, what's wrong?"

Aurora says, "I have some questions to ask you." She shows some images of the Pokemon that becomes 10 times larger than usual. "Can you explain what is this?"

Lillie says, "Um...that is the new mechanic called Dynamax. It makes Pokemon larger and also stronger. Like Mega Evolution, it is temporary, like Z Moves, there are power-up moves in the Pokemon."

Aurora raises her eyebrow and says, "You know, I am curious about this stuff. What about the Galar Region? Did you make the region yourselves as well?"

Ash says, "We are not going to lie, mother. The Galar Region is located near the Kalos. And there is a gigantic place called Wild Area that can find those kind of wild Dynamax Pokemon."

Lillie says, "Not only that, their league system is different than ours. Every Gym is like a stadium for ball games, and they don't have Elite 4, but a tournament with the Gym Leaders."

Aurora says, "You know, from what you have told me, I am now kinda interested on the region. I suppose that you can give me a full guide about the Galar Region in these 10 days?"

"But what about the classes? We don't have any time to teach Warrior Tasks if we do so." Ash says.

"It shouldn't be a problem." Aurora says. "I trust in you to do it."

Ash and Lillie nod as they go back to the class so that they can have an ending for Rodney and Tasha's speech.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter, and this time I added the Galar Region into this story. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be how Ash and Lillie tire their minds on the guide of Galar Region.**


	47. The Galar Project

The Galar Project

Ash and Lillie are now at the RPA Company, they split themselves so that they can work on the Galar Guide that Aurora wants. Ash says, "Well, I didn't know that it would be this tiring..."

"Yeah, but at least we are promoting the League." Lillie smiles. "I wanted to add our adventures in the Galar Region into the story."

"Sure, but I really am sorry for Chairman Rose..." Ash frowns. "He wanted to save our future, but why did he have to go this far to revive the Darkest day... There is a reason that we made him."

"Yeah." Lillie says. Just then, they see two people walking into the office. "Hello to you guys."

"Sonia! Leon! It is good to see you again." Ash says as the two greet the Galar natives. "Thank you for coming, it sure has been a while."

Sonia says, "Indeed. I see you are still busy being the Chairman of RPA?"

"Yeah. Ever since Chairman Rose turned himself in, I had to help the Marco Cosmos as well." Ash says with a sigh.

Lillie says, "You see, there is a reason that we ask you to come."

After the four are talking, Ash and Lillie decide to take them to their school, so that Leon and Sonia can meet Aurora.

"So you must be the Galar Champion Leon and Professor Sonia, it sure is nice to meet you."

Leon says, "Likewise. You really had a great son like Ash, he and Lillie were really good."

Sonia says, "I have to admit that as well. It is thanks to them that I manage to learn the Galar History."

"I would like to hear what they did." Aurora then turns to Ash and Lillie. "And from the list of gym leaders, I say that you also adopted 5 more siblings as well?"

"Yes, Mother." Ash says. "They have reasons that they are alone, which is why we are helping them by adopting them."

"I see. Not only that, you also have Aunt Opal to the region without my knowledge as well?" Delia asks.

"Yes. But Ms. Opal has a successor that would help her once she is retiring." Leon says.

Ash says, "Mother, now that we have finished everything you needed, can we go train at our private gym?"

"Sure." Ash and Lillie take their leave.

* * *

"Just how come we didn't see Ash and Lillie these days?" Gladion asks. "Ever since that region known as Galar appeared, they weren't in our sight."

Mark says, "From what mother told me, they are trying to make a project of the new region. But they should let us help them as well."

Then they see Ash and Lillie walking towards the gate, the group are confused as they decide to follow them.

Ash and Lillie are now at the gate as Lillie says, "Are you sure they will come?"

"Of course they will." Ash says. "Or they won't be my siblings."

Just then, the helicopter arrives as Ash and Lillie smile. As for the others, they are surprised to see a helicopter that they haven't seen before approaching.

As the helicopter lands, 4 girls and a boy comes out of it as they go towards Ash.

"Namie, Bea, Allister, Terra and Shelia, it is good to meet you again." Ash says.

"Yeah, so this is the Sevestar Region, huh?" Terra asks. "It sure looks cool."

"Though it is a surprise that you would go to school, brother." Bea says.

"I am still a student, but I will be graduated soon." Ash says. "Right Lillie?"

"Of course. Why don't we go to our gym? I am sure that our Pokemon will like to see you guys again."

Allister says, "Of...course..."

Once they left, Minami asks, "Who are they?

"I have no idea, but didn't they also call Ash brother?" Golly asks.

"So you mean they might be our adopted siblings?" Insey asks as they shrug. They decide to go to the gym for answers.

Ash and Lillie send out all 36 Pokemon from the Galar Region. There are Dubwool, Indeedee (Female), Sirfetch'd, Falinks, Corviknight, Cramorant, Weezing, Toxtricity, Sandaconda, Runerigus, Drednaw, Coalossal, Orbeetle, Frosmoth, Cursola, Polteageist, Perrserker, Copperajah, Cinderace, Centiskorch, Inteleon, Dracovish, Rillaboom, Appletun, Morpeko, Arctozolt, Hatterene, Rapidash, Mr. Rime, Eiscue, Duraludon, Dragapult, Thievul, Obstagoon, Grimmsnarl and Alcremie.

The Pokemon see the siblings of Ash as they rush towards them. Namie says, "It is good to see you as well."

Shelia says, "It is really weird to see all of you together in one place that isn't in Galar." Terra says.

The classmates of Ash and Lillie are speechless as they didn't recognize the Pokemon. But they have decided to ask them.

"There you are." Ash and Lillie turn around and see their friends walking towards them. "What's going on here." Mark asks.

"Oh, Mark, guys, long time no see." Ash says. "And I will like you to meet my adoptive siblings, this is Namie, she is the Gym Leader of the Wedgehurst in Galar. Terra, Gym Leader of the Dustill, Allister, Gym Leader in Stow-on-Side, Bea, Gym Leader in Laterally. And finally, Shelia, the Gym Leader of the Glimwood."

"You are Gym Leaders in the Galar Region?" Minami asks.

"Of course." Shelia says, "You guys must be the Sevestar Gym Leaders and Elite 4, right? We have been wanting to meet you considering that Brother has told a lot about you."

After the group introduce themselves, the 5 gym leaders are happy to meet the 5 siblings they have been wanting to meet. Once it is done, Reisa says, "So can you tell us what kind of Pokemon are they? It seems like we haven't seen them before."

"Sure." Ash says, "Take a seat and we'll start the extra lesson firsthand." And then the group sits down on the floor while Ash and his new siblings start to explain.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter, and Ash has 5 more siblings and also the grandaunt Opal like in the Galar Story. I hope you like it.**


	48. Story of Galar

Story of Galar

As the group sits down at the seats in the classroom, Ash and Lillie start their tale of their Galar Region.

"You see, in last year, after I won the Champion title of Sevestar, Lillie and I split ourselves and we decide to make a region. Since this can be made by mother, so why can't we?"

"So you made a region all by yourselves? What is Mom going to think of that?" Minami asks.

"Don't worry, I just have to make the guide for her, that is all." Lillie says. "Now we should start the story. After we finish creating the region, we also let one of our substidiary company, Marco Cosmos to help us with this as well."

"I see. So that is why the company is absent for these months." Golly says.

"Now let's start the story, we have a house at the town known as Postrick. And we are close friends with Leon and Hop." Ash says.

"Wait, aren't those two from Kalos High?" Dawn asks. "Leon was the undefeatable Champion until he gratuated, and then Alain takes his place..."

"You're right. Despite the school hating me, Hop was actually one of the friends that stand by my side secretly." Ash says. "In fact, it is because of this reason that I let him come to stay in Postwick."

Namie says, "Speaking of Hop, he is now an assistant of Professor Sonia."

"Yeah." Terra says.

"That's good to hear. And they have come a year before the Kalos High closed down. So he get his starter Pokemon there." Ash shows the three Pokemon. "These are Rillaboom, Cinderace and Inteleon. They are the final evolution of the three starters."

"They sure are really cool." Reisa says.

"Yeah." David says.

"It was after we picked our starter, we found the entrance to the forbidden Slumbering Weald breaks open by a Wooloo, so Hop and us go in there." Ash says.

"Wait, you go in there for real?" Allister gasps.

"Yeah, but that is when we meet the two Pokemon in the fog." Lillie says.

"What two Pokemon?" Elline asks.

"Let's remain a secret for now, since the fog was too strong, we can't see a thing, but Leon comes and save us, so we are saved and then he takes us to the lab." Lillie says.

"Since Hop needs a new Pokedex for the region. And this time we go find Professor Magnolia and her granddaughter Sonia."

"Wait, Professor Magnolia? The vice principal?" Drew asks.

"Yeah. The same one." Bea says. "If you want to challenge the gyms, you have to have the endorsement in order to enter. But with Leon's help. Brother and Hop have the endorsement."

"What? It should be really hard to enter the league." Nate says.

"Yeah, but what's exciting about the Galar Region is the Dynamax." Ash says as they show the bands on the wrist. "These are Dynamax Bands."

"What can Dynamax do?" Insey asks.

Ash plays a video on the screen, there they can see that Lillie yells, "Are you ready, Snowy?"

Her Ninetales nod as she recalls the Pokemon, then the Pokeball starts to grow big and then comes out of Snowy with 10 times bigger.

"What the...Snowy is bigger than you?" Alice gasps.

"Yeah." Lillie says. "I guess this was me trying to fight a wild Dynamax Pokemon."

"Max Hailstorm!" Lillie yells as Snowy creates a giant attack, causing the Pokemon to fall down the ground hard.

"This is your chance! Lillie!" Ash yells inside the video. Lillie takes out the Ultra Ball and then it becomes bigger as well. "Let's go!"

The giant Pokeball creates giant winds and it sucks up the giant Pokemon, then it lands on the ground, the shake causes the earthquake to happen, after three shakes, it goes down to the ground and becomes smaller.

"Now you can capture them as well?" Mark says.

"You'll be surprised. In the Wild Area located in the Galar Region, it is possible to capture it." Ash says.

"The wild area is really big, and there are some energy as currency so we can buy a lot of stuff." Terra says. "We don't have an Elite 4, but we have 18 gyms located in the Galar Region. And we have a set order as well."

"She's right." Bea says. "Like our Grandaunt Opal is in the higher position than us."

"Even Grandaunt Opal is there as well?" Minami gasps.

"Yeah. But she retires and has her gym given to Bede." Ash says.

"You mean that annoying Bede?" Insey groans. "What is she thinking?"

"You know him?" Luke asks.

"He was a bully back at my school. He treats everyone as weaklings." Insey says.

"I can tell, he says that to us as well. But it is when he was using Chairman Rose's Pokemon to destroy the historic site that he was stripped of his challenge. Then Grandaunt decides to pity him and trains him." Ash says. "And he has been better now."

"I see. That is fine." Insey says.

"Speaking of Chairman Rose, what happened to him? We haven't heard of him since last month."

"He was arrested, for bring the terror to Galar for the sake of future." Allister sighs.

"What do you mean? He is arrested?" Helen asks.

"He wants to save the future Galar Region, therefore he needs the energy of the Wishing Stars to create the Darkest Day." Lillie says. "The Darkest Day is the one and only Poison Type Legendary, it is also the reason why Ms. Ketchum doesn't want to create Poison Type Legendaries in the first place."

"Yeah. It almost destroyed everything, but thanks to Zacian and Zamazenta's help, they saved us all." Ash says.

"Are they really holding a sword and a shield?" David asks. "Not that I don't like it, but it is cool."

"Yeah." Bea says. "They sure are cool. Especially when they saved us all."

"But if Chairman Rose is arrested, what about the company?" Golly asks.

"Don't worry. His daughter Relena can help managing it. She is also the Steel Type Gym Leader as well." Ash says.

"I see." Daniel says. "But what's with the outfits? They look really like sports uniforms."

"They are the Gym Uniforms." Namie says. "You see, in the Galar Region, we have to wear uniforms in order to face the Gym Challenge. Mine is Normal Type. While Bea here is Fighting, Allister is Ghost, Terra is Ground and Shelia is Bug."

"Wow, they look very interesting, can we have them as well?" Serena asks.

"Sure. But first we should call the clothes brand first." Lillie says. "And we also have to say that before taking on the Gym Leader, we also have Gym Missions."

"Gym missions?" Gladion asks.

"You have to pass a challenge in order to face the Gym Leaders." Allster says. "Like mine is riding the spinning cup from the top to the bottom."

"That sure is dizzy." Emily says.

"Yeah, but after the Gym Challenge, we are going to battle in the stadium as 1000 or more people are watching. And every Gym Leader is able to Gigantamax as well."

"Seriously? What is Gigantamax? Is it different from Dynamax?"

"Of course. They change the forms from the outside and they are stronger than usual. Like my Gigantamax Pokemon is no other than Eevee and Meowth." Namie says.

"And mine is Gengar while Bea is Machamp. Terra is Sandaconda and Shelia is Butterfree."

"That sure is really tough." Trenor says.

"Yeah, but it is also fun to do so. Maybe if we have a chance, we can take you there."

"Sure." The group agrees as they follow Ash and the others back to the gym.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter, and guess what? I finally bought the Pokemon Shield Version as well as my own Switch. I am really happy that a poor guy like me finally have enough money to buy it. And right after I play for the first hour, the news of the Isle of Armor and the Crown Tundra also appears, and I manage to catch a Galarian Slowpoke as well.**

 **Now back on the story, the story is basically the same as the game, only with Ash and Lillie are the main protagonists. The next chapter will be showing the Pokemon. I hope you like it.**


	49. Pokemon of Galar Part 1

Pokemon of Galar Part 1

Ash and Lillie take the group to the School Gym's Battlefield so that Ash and the others can show them the new Pokemon. Ash says, "So should we begin?"

As the others nod, Ash sends out his first Pokemon, a Rillaboom. It starts to beat the tree stump and then roars, Ash laughs and says, "Good to see you as well, Rillaboom."

Lillie says, "This is the Grass Type Starter Pokemon, Rillaboom. It is pure Grass Type and it is evolved from Grookey, then Thwackey. Grookey has a special stick on top of his hair, and it is used to strike up a beat, the sound waves produced carry revitalizing energy to the plants and flowers in the area. As for Thwackey, there are two sticks instead of one. The faster it beats, the more respected it gets from its peers, but in battles, they won't realize that it destroy the opponent."

Flora asks, "What about Rillaboom, and how does he have a tree stomp?"

"Well, when it is drumming, it taps into the power of its special tree stump. The roots of the stump follow its direction in battle. The one with the best drumming techniques becomes the boss of the troop. It has a gentle disposition and values harmony among its group." Ash replies.

"As for how we met this Pokemon, it is because that Ash loves music, and then he is attracted to it. So that Ash captures it." Lillie says.

Ash nods and then he tells Rillaboom to stay at the other side, then he sends out the second Pokemon, a Cinderace. "This is Cinderace. The Fire Type Starter, starting from Scorbunny, Raboot and then Cinderace."

Lillie says, "Scorbunny likes to run, since a warm-up of running around gets fire energy coursing through this Pokémon's body, and it also has a special pads on the backs of the feet, and one on the nose. Once it's raring to fight, the pads radiate tremendous heat and he is ready to fight. For Raboot, its thick and fluffy fur protects it from the cold and enables it to use hotter fire moves. It kicks berries right off the branches of trees and then juggles them with its feet, practicing its footwork."

Helen asks, "So it likes to kick things? Then I guess Cinderace is the same?"

"Cinderace is skilled at both offense and defense, and it gets pumped up when cheered on. It juggles a pebble with its feet, turning it into a burning soccer ball. Its shots strike opponents hard and leave them scorched. But if it starts showboating, it could put itself in a tough spot." Ash says. "I found it back in the Wedgehurst while it is stealing my backpack and then it kicks me a lot of time."

Serena asks, "Why is that?"

"Well, don't ask about it." Lillie sighs as she sends out the Water Starter, Inteleon. "And for the final one, it is Sobble, then Drizzile and eventually Inteleon."

"When Sobble is scared, this Pokémon cries. Its tears pack the chemical punch of 100 onions, and attackers won't be able to resist weeping. It is also a good hider, when it gets wet, its skin changes color, and this Pokémon becomes invisible as if it were camouflaged." Ash says. "Drizzile is a clever combatant, this Pokémon battles using water balloons created with moisture secreted from its palms. It is also highly intelligent but also very lazy, it keeps enemies out of its territory by laying traps everywhere."

Reisa says, "What about Inteleon? It looks so cool, just like a spy in the movies."

"I know you will say that." Lillie says. "It has many hidden capabilities, such as fingertips that can shoot water and a membrane on its back that it can use to glide through the air. Its nictitating membranes let it pick out foes' weak points so it can precisely blast them with water that shoots from its fingertips at Mach 3."

"And I found him being abandoned by a rude trainer, so I took care of it and then it become a cool Pokemon. And that is all the new starters." Ash says.

After placing the starters aside, Shelia says, "I guess it is my turn, right? Brother?" Then Ash nods as he sends out a Pokemon known as Orbeetle. "This is Orbeetle. It starts from Blipbug and then Dottler. Blipbug is very smart, it is a constant collector of information. But it is not very strong. It often found in gardens, this Pokémon has hairs on its body that it uses to assess its surroundings."

Insey says, "Let me guess, Dottler is now a Psychic Type as well?"

"Yep, sister." Shelia says. "It barely moves, but it's still alive. Hiding in its shell without food or water seems to have awakened its psychic powers. As it grows inside its shell, it uses its psychic abilities to monitor the outside world and prepare for evolution."

"What about Orbeetle?" Daniel asks, "I notice that the back is similar to Ledian."

"Orbeetle is famous for its high level of intelligence, and the large size of its brain is proof that it also possesses immense psychic power. It emits psychic energy to observe and study what's around it—and what's around it can include things over six miles away." Shelia says.

"It is known to Gigantamax as well." Ash then shows the Gigantamax form, which looks like a UFO. "Its brain has grown to a gargantuan size, as has the rest of its body. This Pokémon's intellect and psychic abilities are overpowering. If it were to utilize every last bit of its power, it could control the minds of every living being in its vicinity."

"Wow, that sounds terrible..." May says. "What is the difference with the Dynamax Orbeetle and Gigantamax Orbeetle?"

Shelia says, "Gigantamax Orbeetle learns G-Max Move: G-Max Gravitas, it not only deals Psychic Type damage, it also intensifies gravity for five turns. As for Dynamax Orbeetle learns Max Mindstorm, it not only deals Psychic Type damage, it also causes the battlefield to become Psychic Terrain."

Daniel says, "Maybe I will like to have a Gigantamax Orbeetle for myself, it is so cool."

Lillie says, "Well, it is lucky that we have a Blipbug following us back at the Slumbering Wealds, and then it follows us."

Ash says, "Yeah." Then he also sends out Butterfree, Shelia says, "Gigantamax Butterfree is my ace monster if you ask me. What about you, sister Insey?"

"Well...I liked Scizor, since it is cool." Insey says. "But what is Gigantamax Butterfree?"

After Shelia shows them the Gignatamax Butterfree, she says, "The crystallized Gigantamax energy makes up this Pokémon's blindingly bright and highly toxic scales. Once it has opponents trapped in a tornado that could blow away a 10-ton truck, it finishes them off with its poisonous scales."

"Wow, that is so cool." Insey replies.

"Indeed." Shelia says, "The G-Max Move Befuddle is also my favorite, it deals Bug Type Damage, and then it inflicts the poisoned, paralyzed, or asleep status condition on opponents. Unlike Max Flutterby, which deals Bug Type damage and then decreases the target's and its ally's Special Attack by one stage.

"I see." Insey says.

Then Ash shows the Vikavolt, he says, "And a good thing about Galar, is that it can evolve Charjabug into Vikavolt with the help of Thunder Stone."

"Seriously? That is so cool." Emily says. "No Mt. Fortana to evolve, I see."

"Yeah." Elline says. "It really does save some time."

After Noctowl is sent out, then Ash sends out a flying Type Pokemon known as Corviknight. "And this is the flying Type Pokemon of the region, Rookidee, then Corvisquire, eventually Corviknight. Rookidee will bravely challenge any opponent, no matter how powerful. Jumping nimbly about, this small-bodied Pokémon takes advantage of even the slightest opportunity to disorient larger opponents. This Pokémon benefits from every battle—even a defeat increases its strength a bit. Corvisquire is smart enough to use tools in battle, these Pokémon have been seen picking up rocks and flinging them or using ropes to wrap up enemies. In fact, thanks to that, the lessons of many harsh battles have taught it how to accurately judge an opponent's strength."

East says, "That sounds cool."

"Indeed. And then the final evolution is Corviknight, This Pokémon reigns supreme in the skies of the Galar region. The black luster of its steel body could drive terror into the heart of any foe. With their great intellect and flying skills, these Pokémon very successfully act as the Galar region's airborne taxi service." Lillie says.

"Taxi service? You mean that it can help transporting people in Galar?" David asks.

"Of course." Ash says. "And it is really convenient, but when it Gigantamax, it is another thing." Ash shows them the Gigantamax, then he says, "Imbued with Gigantamax energy, its wings can whip up winds more forceful than any a hurricane could muster. The gusts blow everything away. The eight feathers on its back are called blade birds, and they can launch off its body to attack foes independently."

"That is so cool." East says, "So it is a Flying Type G-Max Move?"

"Yeah. G-Max Wind Rage is the name. It not only deals Flying Type Damage, it also removes the effects of moves like Reflect and Light Screen. While for the Max Airstream, it deals Flying Type Damage and raises the user's and its ally's Speed by one stage."

"I see." East says. "And let me guess, you told Pikachu to battle the Rookidee and then you captured it successfully?"

"Yeah." Ash says. "You got me." Then he send out a Greedent, Namie says, "Then let me explain this Pokemon. "This is Greedent, the evolution of Skwovet. Skwovet can be found throughout the Galar region, this Pokémon becomes uneasy if its cheeks are ever completely empty of berries. It is a heavy eater, It eats berries nonstop—a habit that has made it more resilient than it looks. It'll show up on farms, searching for yet more berries."

"So it is a glutton." Nate says.

"Correct. Greedent stashes berries in its tail—so many berries that they fall out constantly. But this Pokémon is a bit slow-witted, so it doesn't notice the loss. It is also common throughout the Galar region, this Pokémon has strong teeth and can chew through the toughest of berry shells." Namie says. "As for how brother captured it, well, you do know that Brother is a heavy eater, right?"

Minami says, "I see what you mean. He really doesn't like anyone to fight for his food, except for Lillie."

"Hey!" Ash yells in protest, but the other 10 siblings just sigh in agreement, causing Ash to be defeated. Then after Unfezant, Ash sends out the Thievul. Lillie says, "This is Thiveul, the evolution of Nickit. Nickit is aided by the soft pads on its feet, it silently raids the food stores of other Pokémon. It survives off its ill-gotten gains. Cunning and cautious, this Pokémon survives by stealing food from others. It erases its tracks with swipes of its tail as it makes off with its plunder."

"So it is like a Purrloin..." Eve says.

"Yeah. Thievul secretly marks potential targets with a scent. By following the scent, it stalks its targets and steals from them when they least expect it. With a lithe body and sharp claws, it goes around stealing food and eggs. Boltund is its natural enemy."

"Boltund? What is that?" Gladion asks.

"Oh, I will talk about that Pokemon later." Ash says. "Since we found Nickit stealing our stuff, so we battled it and captured it."

Lillie says, "Yeah. Now here is the next Pokemon." Then she sends out an Obstagoon. Lillie says, "You will be surprised with it, this is the evolution of Galarian Linoone."

"What? You mean, there is an evolution form of Linoone?" Nate is surprised as well as Eve. "How could this be?"

Namie says, "Well, Zigzagoon in the region is Dark and Normal Type. Its restlessness has it constantly running around. If it sees another Pokémon, it will purposely run into them in order to start a fight. And it is thought to be the oldest form of Zigzagoon, it moves in zigzags and wreaks havoc upon its surroundings. Linoone uses its long tongue to taunt opponents. Once the opposition is enraged, this Pokémon hurls itself at the opponent, tackling them forcefully. This very aggressive Pokémon will recklessly challenge opponents stronger than itself."

Eve says, "That is not like the Linoone and Zigzagoon I used to know, so what about Obstagoon?"

"Obstagoon evolved after experiencing numerous fights. While crossing its arms, it lets out a shout that would make any opponent flinch. It's voice is staggering in volume. It has a tendency to take on a threatening posture and shout—this move is known as Obstruct."

"Obstruct?" Dawn asks.

"This move enables the user to protect itself from all attacks. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession. Direct contact harshly lowers the attacker's Defense stat." Ash says. "Well, it tried to block us from going to the Professor's house when we first met it."

Lillie sends out the next Pokemon, a Dubwool. "This Pokemon is the evolution of Wooloo. Wooloo's curly fleece is such an effective cushion that this Pokémon could fall off a cliff and stand right back up at the bottom, unharmed. If its fleece grows too long, Wooloo won't be able to move. Cloth made with the wool of this Pokémon is surprisingly strong."

"So it is a cloth making Pokemon." Nate says.

Namie says, "Correct, As for Dubwool. If you weave a carpet from its springy wool, and you end up with something closer to a trampoline. You'll start to bounce the moment you set foot on it. Its majestic horns are meant only to impress the opposite gender. They never see use in battle."

Ash says, "And somehow like my Tauros, I got all 30 of them as well when they are really attracted to Lillie. And only one of them evolve."

Gladion asks, "What happened?"

Lillie sighs, "Don't ask."

Then after Ludicolo and Shiftry, Lillie sends out a Drednaw. Reisa asks, "Is it a Water Type?"

"Yeah. This is Drednaw, the evolution of Chewtle." Ash says, "Chewtle starts off battles by attacking with its rock-hard horn, but as soon as the opponent flinches, this Pokémon bites down and never lets go. Apparently the itch of its teething impels it to snap its jaws at anything in front of it."

Luke says, "Yikes, and Drednaw is the worst?"

"Drednaw rapidly extends its retractable neck to sink its sharp fangs into distant enemies and take them down. With jaws that can shear through steel rods, this highly aggressive Pokémon chomps down on its unfortunate prey." Ash says, "And it can Gignatamax as well."

Once they show the Gigantamax, Lillie says, "It responded to Gigantamax energy by becoming bipedal. First it comes crashing down on foes, and then it finishes them off with its massive jaws. In the Galar region, there's a tale about this Pokémon chewing up a mountain and using the rubble to stop a flood."

Reisa asks, "Wow, that is amazing to hear that. So what is the G-Max Move?"

"G-Max Stonesurge." Lillie says, "It deals Water Type Damage and scatters sharp rocks around the field. Just like Stealth Rock. As for Max Geyser, it will be making Rain for five turns. We caught it since Ash tried to help me let go of it, since being bitten is not a good experience."

After Liepard, Ash sends out the Boltund. "This Boltund is the evolution of Yamper. Yamper is very popular as a herding dog in the Galar region. As it runs, it generates electricity from the base of its tail. This gluttonous Pokémon only assists people with their work because it wants treats."

Elline says, "But it is so cute."

"Yeah, Boltund generates electricity and channels it into its legs to keep them going strong. Boltund can run nonstop for three full days. It sends electricity through its legs to boost their strength. Running at top speed, it easily breaks 50 mph." Lillie says. "And like you said, Elline, it is so cute that I caught it once I met it."

Then they also show them the Diggersby, Cinccino, Tsareena, Vileplume, Bellossom, Roserade, Pelipper, Galvantula, Manectric, Ninetales, Arcanine, Vanilluxe and eventually Mamoswine. The group are surprised to know that there are a lot of Pokemon living in the region.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter, the Pokemon chapter will be split into 5 parts, and each part will be showing new Pokemon. I hope you like it.**


	50. Pokemon of Galar Part 2

Pokemon of Galar Part 2

Delibird, Glalie, Froslass, Claydol, Mudsdale, Crustle, Golurk, Musharna, Xatu, Bewear and Abomasnow are done, the next one for the list is the Kingler family.

Ash says, "Now you see, Kingler has a Gigantamax as well, so that makes two Water Type Pokemon with the Gigantamax."

Ash shows them with his Kingler, and then it has foams as beard. Reisa says,"It kinda looks like an old man if you ask me."

"You shouldn't underestimate the Gigantamax Kingler. The flow of Gigantamax energy has spurred this Pokémon's left pincer to grow to an enormous size. That claw can pulverize anything." Lillie says. "And besides, the bubbles it spews out are strongly alkaline. Any opponents hit by them will have their bodies quickly melted away."

"Melted away?" Dawn asks in fear. "Don't tell me that it actually kills Pokemon..."

"Don't worry, they aren't evil." Ash sighs. "And the G-Max move that replaces the Max Geyser is the move called G-Max Foam Burst. By sending the bubbles towards the ground, it makes the opponents lower their speed harshly."

"I see. It will be cool to use it." Reisa says.

Quagsire, Crawdaunt, Ninjask, Shedinja, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, Pangoro, Klinklang, Vespiquen, Bronzong, Gardevoir, Gallade and Drifblim are finished after Kingler, so that Ash and Lillie show another new Pokemon to the others.

The Pokemon that they send out is a cotton like Pokemon that floats in the air. Ash says, "And this is the Eldegoss, the evolution of Gossifleur."

As they show the picture, Lillie says, "Gossifleur anchors itself in the ground with its single leg, then basks in the sun. After absorbing enough sunlight, its petals spread as it blooms brilliantly. It whirls around in the wind while singing a joyous song. This delightful display has charmed many into raising this Pokémon."

Flora says, "And just by hearing that I want to raise it."

"There is more." Ash says. "Eldegoss has the seeds that are attached to its cotton fluff. They are full of nutrients. It spreads them on the wind so that plants and other Pokémon can benefit from them. Though the cotton on the head of this Pokémon can be spun into a glossy, gorgeous yarn—a Galar regional specialty."

Ash takes the yarn to Emily, who touches it and says, "I sure like the material."

Eldegoss then stops on Lillie's hair and she says, "Well, the reason we caught this Pokemon is because it attached to my hair and it didn't want to let go." Lillie sighs as she tells the Eldegoss to let go.

Cherrim, Skuntank, Seismitoad, Dusknoir are finished, and then the next one is Machamp. Bea says, "Now this one is my specialty. I used my Gigantamax Machamp in my gym battles as my final Pokemon."

As she shows the Gigantamax, which turns the arms into orange color, she asks, "Brother Mark, how is it?"

"I am shocked to say the least, so this is the only Fighting Type Gigantamax Pokemon?" Mark asks.

"Yes. But don't underestimate this Pokemon. The Gigantamax energy coursing through its arms makes its punches hit as hard as bomb blasts. But there are also some good things. One of these Pokémon once used its immeasurable strength to lift a large ship that was in trouble. It then carried the ship to port."

"That sounds amazing." Serena says.

"And it uses the move G-Max Chi Strike. Due to the punches it shows, it will raise the chances of landing critical hits." Bea says. "I don't mind use Max Knuckle as well. Since Max Knuckle increases the Attack stat."

As the others nod, then Ash shows Gengar next. Allister says, "It's my turn..." His spooky voice causes them to get shivers. Except for Golly, who says, "I am going to like this brother."

He shows the Gigantamax Gengar, whose mouth is big, Allister says, "The gigantic mouth...it has cursed energy filled inside...leads not to the body...but the afterlife...It lays traps...steal lives of those it catches...standing in front of its mouth...hear your loved ones' voices calling out to you."

Ash says, "Allister, you are scaring everyone in the classroom. But that was the terror of the Gigantamax Gengar."

"I know...with the voice, it sounds much scarier." Tox shivers.

"G-Max Terror...Gengar steps on the opposing Pokémon's shadow...prevent escaping..." Allister says. "As for Max Phantasm...lower defense stat."

"Can you please stop this kind of talking..." Minami asks.

"But I liked it. It is spooky and exciting." Golly whines.

Lillie says, "I think we should get to the next one." Then with the water types like Gyarados, Seaking, Octillery, Cloyster, Milotic, Basculin, Wishiwashi, Pyukumuku are done, Ash decides to talk about the next Pokemon, which looks like a centipede but has flames on it.

"This is the Centiskorch. The evolution of Sizzlipede." As they show the picture of the Sizzlipede, Lillie says, "Sizzlipede stores flammable gas in its body and uses it to generate heat. The yellow sections on its belly get particularly hot. Not only that, it wraps prey up with its heated body, cooking them in its coils. Once they're well-done, it will voraciously nibble them down to the last morsel."

Insey says, "That is so cool."

Shelia says, "And the Centiskorch is also cool. When it heats up, its body temperature reaches about 1,500 degrees Fahrenheit. It lashes its body like a whip and launches itself at enemies. While its burning body is already dangerous on its own, this excessively hostile Pokémon also has large and very sharp fangs."

Ash then shows them the Gigantamax, which makes it a hundred legs and the long body. Helen says, "That is the Gigantamax?"

"Yes. The Giganatamax energy has evoked a rise in its body temperature, now reaching over 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit. Its heat waves incinerate its enemies. The heat that comes off a Gigantamax Centiskorch may destabilize air currents. Sometimes it can even cause storms." Ash says.

"Not only that, the move it uses is the Fire Type move, G-Max Centiferno. Much like Fire Spin, it traps opponents inside flames for four or five turns." Lillie says. "Though Max Flare makes the Sunny Day to appear."

"How did you get this Pokemon?" May asks.

"You see, one of the Gym Missions in the Galar Region, the Fire Type one, asks us to either battle or capture Pokemon to earn points if we want to face the Gym Leader. And we caught this Pokemon there."

"I see." Serena says.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter, and this is the second part of the Galar Pokemon, which includes some more Gigantamax and new Pokemon. I hope you enjoy it.**


	51. Pokemon of Galar Part 3

Pokemon of Galar Part 3

"Now let's go into the next one." Ash says as he takes out another Pokeball, which appears a coal mountain like Pokemon. "What is that?" May asks.

"This is a Coalossal. It is final evolution of Rolycoly. Now first, we should explain Rolycoly."

As he shows the picture, he says, "Most of the Rolycoly's body has the same composition as coal. Fittingly, this Pokémon was first discovered in coal mines about 400 years ago."

Lillie says, "See the small wheel on the bottom? That enables him to race around like a unicycle, even on rough, rocky terrain. Burning coal sustains it."

"So it is made of Coal...interesting." Luke says.

"There is more to it." Ash says as he shows the evolution. "And this is Carkol, the first evolution of Rolycoly. It forms coal inside its body. Coal dropped by this Pokémon once helped fuel the lives of people in the Galar region."

"Of course, and by rapidly rolling its legs, it can travel at over 18 mph. The temperature of the flames it breathes exceeds 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit." Lillie says.

"So it gains the Fire Type." Helen says.

"And finally, Coalossal. You see, it's usually peaceful, but the vandalism of mines enrages it. Offenders will be incinerated with flames that reach 2,700 degrees Fahrenheit." Ash says which causes them to shock. Lillie says, "While it's engaged in battle, its mountain of coal will burn bright red, sending off sparks that scorch the surrounding area. Not to mention that it has a Gigantamax as well."

"What does it look like?" Gladion asks.

Ash shows the Gigantamax and it seems to be a great mess. Ash says, "Its body is a colossal stove. With Gigantamax energy stoking the fire, this Pokémon's flame burns hotter than 3,600 degrees Fahrenheit."

"But it is not that bad as well. Since when Galar was hit by a harsh cold wave, this Pokémon served as a giant heating stove and saved many lives." Lillie says. "It knows the move G-Max Volcalith. Like Rollout, it can only use this move for four or five turns until it is back to normal. While Max Rockfall creates the Sandstorm."

"That's awesome." Luke says. "And does it knows some special moves as well?"

"Of course, it learns Tar Shot. And surely it is not good to be sprayed at it...since it lowers our speed and even make Fire moves more powerful against you." Lillie says. "As for how we get this Pokemon, let's see that it bumps into Ash and the Pokeball falls, causing it to be captured while it didn't stop earlier."

"I see. That's kinda funny." Drew says.

Then Dugtrio, Excadrill, Gigalith, Conkeldurr, Swoobat, Noivern and Steelix are done, Ash says, "Now the next one is this." He sends out a fish like Pokemon. Reisa says, "Water type, right?"

"Yep, first, we'll show the Arrokuda. If it sees any movement around it, this Pokémon charges for it straightaway, leading with its sharply pointed jaw. It's very proud of that jaw. And after it's eaten its fill, its movements become extremely sluggish. That's when Cramorant swallows it up."

"Cramorant? What's that?" Reisa asks.

"That will be explained later." Ash says, "But let's get into the evolution. Barraskewda. This Pokémon has a jaw that's as sharp as a spear and as strong as steel. Apparently Barraskewda's flesh is surprisingly tasty, too."

"Tasty? You mean that you ate it before?" Dawn asks.

"Well, in a restaurant, but not this guy." Ash says. "It spins its tail fins to propel itself, surging forward at speeds of over 100 knots before ramming prey and spearing into them."

Reisa says, "I see. I will like to have one once we go there."

"Well, we did fish up and capture this Pokemon." Lillie says.

Namie says, "Now for the next Pokemon, even though it isn't a Normal Type, but it is a sort of. But first, let me show you this." She sends out a Meowth, and then she Gigantamax it.

"A Gigantamax Meowth? What's wrong with its body?" Nate asks.

"Well, its body has grown incredibly long and the coin on its forehead has grown incredibly large—all thanks to Gigantamax power. The pattern that has appeared on its giant coin is also thought to be the key to unlocking the secrets of the Dynamax phenomenon."

"Seriously? You mean that Meowth is associated to the Dynamax?" Serena asks.

"We don't know." Ash says, "But it can learn the move G-Max Gold Rush, which rains the money on the opponent to make them confused."

"Interesting, so we can still get money after that?" Nate asks. "Yep." Lillie says. "It replaces Max Strike, which lowers the speed."

Namie says, "Even though only the Kantonian Meowth has a Gigantamax form, but there is a Galarian form of Meowth as well."

"So you mean there is not only a Kantonian, an Alolan, there is even a Galarian?" Eve asks, but once it is shown, everyone widens their eyes. "What is that? It has a long beard..."

"Well, living with a savage, seafaring people has toughened this Pokémon's body so much that parts of it have turned to iron. These daring Pokémon have coins on their foreheads. Darker coins are harder, and harder coins garner more respect among Meowth." Namie says.

"So you mean that it is now Steel Type?" David asks.

"Yep. And but it doesn't evolve into a Persian. Instead, there is a new evolution." Ash shows them his Pokemon, which looks like a viking.

"Perrserker. What appears to be an iron helmet is actually hardened hair. This Pokémon lives for the thrill of battle. After many battles, it evolved dangerous claws that come together to form daggers when extended." Ash says.

"So it is called a Perrserker. Interesting." May says.

"Yeah, at first we are surprised to see this Pokemon, so we tried to capture it." Lillie says.

Shelia says, "And the next one is what our Grandaunt Opal likes to use in the Gym Battles. But first, I have some desserts."

As she opens the box, the group are surprised to see a lot of cake. Insey says, "What the...there are so many flavors."

"Yeah, these are the special Alcremie cakes. As you can see, Alcremie is the evolved form of Milcery. Milcery is a Fairy Pokémon was born from sweet-smelling particles in the air. Its body is made of cream."

"Wow, it looks so cute." Insey says.

"Yeah, they say that any patisserie visited by Milcery is guaranteed success and good fortune." Terra says.

"And for Alcremie." Ash sends out his Pokemon which is a Rainbow Swirl with Star Sweet. "It has 63 forms with 7 flavors and 9 decorations. This is because of the way its cells spontaneously shifted during evolution. To evolve Milcery into this Pokemon, what you need is to give a decoration to Milcery and spin with her together. Different seconds and different occasions makes them different."

"That is so cool." Emily says.

Bea says, "And there is more." She opens a box and then the cake appears, Minami asks, "Let me guess, that cake is based on its Gigantamax Form?"

"Of course." Lillie says. "Cream pours endlessly from this Pokémon's body. The cream stiffens when compressed by an impact. A harder impact results in harder cream. It launches swarms of missiles, each made of cream and loaded with 100,000 kilocalories. Get hit by one of these, and your head will swim."

"But this cake is good to eat." Bea says as Namie coughs, "Bea, you are a Fighting Type Gym Leader. You should eat too much of those."

"My apologies." Bea says.

Once they all eaten up the cake, Ash says, "I forgot to mention that it learns the move G-Max Finale, a move which helps it recovers its HP. Though Max Starfall makes the Misty Terrain."

"Cool, I am definitely going to catch one." Minami says. "Me too." Emily replies.

Ribombee, Ferrothorn and Gourgeist are done, Ash says, "Now for the next Gigantmax, I would like to have my buddy Pikachu to show off."

Pikachu nods and Elline asks, "Pikachu has Gigantamax?"

"Of course." Ash shows them as it looks much chubbier. Ash says, "Its Gigantamax power expanded, forming its supersized body and towering tail. When it smashes its opponents with its bolt-shaped tail, it delivers a surge of electricity equivalent to a lightning strike."

Lillie says, "It's G-Max Move is G-Max Volt Crash. And it paralyzes opponents, while Max Lightning creates Electric Terrain."

"Cool, Pikachu is really awesome." Elline says.

"Eevee are awesome as well." Namie says. "Since Eevee can also Gigantamax as well."

As they show the Gigantamax Eevee, she says, "Gigantamax energy upped the fluffiness of the fur around Eevee's neck. The fur will envelop a foe, capturing its body and captivating its mind. Having gotten even friendlier and more innocent, Eevee tries to play with anyone around, only to end up crushing them with its immense body."

"Yeah, I don't remember how many times I have been crushed..." Lillie says, causing them to look at her with are you serious expression.

"G-Max Cuddle is also a bad thing as well." Ash sighs, "It is a dealing damage plus Attract. Which means not only you take damage, the opposite gender Pokemon will fall in love with it as well."

"Seriously?" Mark asks in surprise.

"Yep." Ash sighs. "And for the next one is really interesting." He takes out an apple. Flora asks, "An Apple?"

But the apple breaks and then a dragon like Pokemon appears, "What is that?"

"This is Flapple." Lillie says as she sends out another Pokemon. "And this is Appletun. Both evolved from Applin."

As they show the picture, Ash says, "Applin is a Grass and Dragon Type. Applin spends its entire life inside an apple. It hides from its natural enemies, bird Pokémon, by pretending it's just an apple and nothing more. As soon as it's born, it burrows into an apple. Not only does the apple serve as its food source, but the flavor of the fruit determines its evolution."

"Are you telling me that it is a Dragon as well? Just when I thought Goomy is surprising." Drandon says.

"Now for Flapple, it was evolved from a Tart Apple. It ate a sour apple, and that induced its evolution. In its cheeks, it stores an acid capable of causing chemical burns. It flies on wings of apple skin and spits a powerful acid. It can also change its shape into that of an apple."

"So that is why you tried to trick us, right?" Flora asks.

"Yeah, as for Appletun, eating a sweet apple caused its evolution. A nectarous scent wafts from its body, luring in the bug Pokémon it preys on. Its body is covered in sweet nectar, and the skin on its back is especially yummy. Children used to have it as a snack."

"You ate it before?" Drew asks.

"No, but I dare not to since we are friends. But they both have the same Gigantamax." Ash says as they show them. "Under the influence of Gigantamax energy, it produces much more sweet nectar, and its shape has changed to resemble a giant apple. If it stretches its neck, the strong aroma of its nectar pours out. The scent is so sickeningly sweet that one whiff makes other Pokémon faint. There are G-Max Tartness, which reduces the evasion, and G-Max Sweetness, which heals the status effects, as for Max Overgrowth, it makes Grassy Terrain."

"I see..." Drandon says, but then they see that Flapple throws an apple and hits Ash. "Oww...Flapple, are you using your Grav Apple again?"

As for Lillie, she almost slipped and she says, "And for you, did you use Apple Acid?"

"So those are their signature moves?" Flora asks.

"Yeah, they have been a pain when we caught them..." Ash sighs. "We just want to give it to each other so that we can show our love..."

Meowstic, Slurpuff, Aromatisse, Araquanid and Wobbuffet are done, and then Ash sends out a white bird like Pokemon. Bea says, "Now I guess it is my turn. This is a Sirfetch'd, an evolution of Farfetch'd."

"Farfetch'd has a Galarian Form?" Mark asks.

"Yeah, pure fighting. The Farfetch'd of the Galar region are brave warriors, and they wield thick, tough leeks in battle. The stalks of leeks are thicker and longer in the Galar region. Farfetch'd that adapted to these stalks took on a unique form." Bea says.

"But to evolve it is very hard." Ash says.

"How come?" East asks.

"You have to land 3 Critical hits in a battle to evolve this Pokemon. Only Farfetch'd that have survived many battles can attain this evolution. When this Pokémon's leek withers, it will retire from combat. After deflecting attacks with its hard leaf shield, it strikes back with its sharp leek stalk. The leek stalk is both weapon and food."

"I see...it sure is hard." Nate replies.

"Though the Meteor Assault is powerful once you let him learn it. Since it makes the opponent unable to move in the next turn." Ash says.

Lanturn, Toxicroak and Scrafty are done, Terra says, "Now let me introduce this Stunfisk."

As they show the picture, Terra says, "Ground and Steel Type. Since living in mud with a high iron content has given it a strong steel body. Its conspicuous lips lure prey in as it lies in wait in the mud. When prey gets close, Stunfisk clamps its jagged steel fins down on them."

"And believe me that how many times I have been bitten by this Pokemon..." Ash frowns.

Trenor says, "Though it sure is an interesting Pokemon."

After Shuckle, Whiscash, Gastrodon, Golisopod and Barbaracle, Allister says, "Now it is my turn..."

"Another Ghost Type?" This causes some of them to get a little fear. But Ash sends out the Pokemon and Allister says, "Corsola...it has Galarian Form...watch your step...when wandering areas oceans once covered...the stone could be this Pokemon and it will curse you if you kick it!"

Allister's voice suddenly goes louder and it scares some of the girls. Ash says, "Allister, calm down. I know you are excited about this Pokemon...But as you can see, sudden climate change wiped out this ancient kind of Corsola. So this Pokémon absorbs others' life-force through its branches."

"That does not help it at all, Brother." Minami says.

"But what you see is the evolution of Corsola, Cursola." Ash says as he nods to Allister, who sighs and says, "Fine...its shell is overflowing with its heightened otherworldly energy. The ectoplasm serves as protection for this Pokémon's core spirit."

"Finally, you are talking normal..." Insey sighs.

"But be cautious of the ectoplasmic body surrounding its soul. You'll become stiff as stone if you touch it." Allister says causing Golly to say, "Wow, you are back to before again."

"Now that's that, let's go to the next Pokemon." Ash says as he sends out his human like Pokemon with a lot of hair. "First, we'll show you Impidimp. Through its nose, it sucks in the emanations produced by people and Pokémon when they feel annoyed. It thrives off this negative energy. It sneaks into people's homes, stealing things and feasting on the negative energy of the frustrated occupants."

"So a Dark Type Pokemon." Eve asks.

"And Fairy as well." Lillie says, "Its evolution Morgrem, when it gets down on all fours as if to beg for forgiveness, it's trying to lure opponents in so that it can stab them with its spear-like hair. This is his signature move False Surrender, and it never misses."

"False Surrender..." Paul mutters.

"With sly cunning, it tries to lure people into the woods. Some believe it to have the power to make crops grow." Lillie adds. "And the last one here is Grimmsnarl. With the hair wrapped around its body helping to enhance its muscles, this Pokémon can overwhelm even Machamp."

"Its hairs work like muscle fibers. When its hairs unfurl, they latch on to opponents, ensnaring them as tentacles would." Ash says. "It also has a Gigantamax for Dark Type users."

"Cool." Eve says as they show the the Gigantamax. Lillie says, "By transforming its leg hair, this Pokémon delivers power-packed drill kicks that can bore huge holes in Galar's terrain."

Ash says, "Gigantamax energy has caused more hair to sprout all over its body. With the added strength, it can jump over the world's tallest building. It learns the move G-Max Snooze, which is similar to Yawn after the attack hits."

"Wow..." Eve says, "So devilish."

"And Max Darkness lowers the Special Defense." Ash says. "It learns a signature move Spirit Break, a Fairy move that lowers the Special attack after battle."

"Wow." Minami says. "So this Pokemon gave you a lot of troubles when catching?"

"Tell me about it." Lillie groans.

* * *

 **This is the third chapter of the Galar Pokemon. And there are still 40% to go. I hope you like it.**


	52. Pokemon of Galar Part 4

Pokemon of Galar Part 4

"Well, I guess that after the Grimmsnarl, we should get into this Pokemon." Ash says as he sends out a female Pokemon that looks like a lady. "This is Hatterene, the final evolution of Hatenna."

"Hatenna has the protrusion on its head, by using this part of her body, it senses other creatures' emotions. If you don't have a calm disposition, it will never warm up to you. What's worse, if this Pokémon senses a strong emotion, it will run away as fast as it can. It prefers areas without people."

"So it is easily getting scared..." Daniel says.

"It's evolution is Hattrem. No matter who you are, if you bring strong emotions near this Pokémon, it will silence you violently. And how if you ask, using the braids on its head, it pummels foes to get them to quiet down. One blow from those braids would knock out a professional boxer."

Minami says, "So it is a Psychic Type."

"Yeah, but it gains Fairy in the final evolution. Hatterene emits psychic power strong enough to cause headaches as a deterrent to the approach of others. If you're too loud around it, you risk being torn apart by the claws on its tentacle. This Pokémon is also known as the Forest Witch."

"Forest Witch...that sounds scary." Flora says.

"And you'll be surprising to see its Gigantamax." Lillie shows the Pokemon and then she says, "This Pokémon can read the emotions of creatures over 30 miles away. The minute it senses hostility, it goes on the attack."

Ash says, "Beams like lightning shoot down from its tentacles. It's known to some as the Raging Goddess. The move it uses is G-Max Smite, a Fairy Move that confuses the opponent after taking damage."

"So that is two Pokemon that has fairy type Gigantamax..." Serena says.

Lillie says, "But she is also strong without the Gigantamax. Since it can use Magic Powder to make the opponent the Psychic Type."

"Well, Lillie is the one that bonds with this Pokemon because of her ability to soothe Pokemon." Ash says with a smile to Lillie, who smiles back.

After Salazzle, Bisharp, Throh and Sawk, Ash says, "And now it is time for the next Galar form Pokemon." He sends out a Weezing and Tox says, "I never thought I would see a Weezing looking like that."

"Well, this Pokémon consumes particles that contaminate the air. Instead of leaving droppings, it expels clean air." Ash says.

"Long ago, during a time when droves of factories fouled the air with pollution, Weezing changed into this form for some reason." Lillie mutters. "But we aren't sure about it. It uses the move Strange Steam, it also confuses the opponent."

"So it is a Fairy Type. There are sure a lot of new Fairy Pokemon." Minami says.

"Well, our Grandaunt is a Fairy User after all." Bea says.

After Sudowoodo, Clefable, Togekiss, Ash sends out his Snorlax. Namie says, "Snorlax also has a Gigantamax, and believe me, it is a good Pokemon to use as well."

"What does it look like?" Nate asks as Ash shows them the Gigantamax. Which has a tree on top of its belly.

"Gigantamax energy has affected stray seeds and even pebbles that got stuck to Snorlax, making them grow to a huge size. Terrifyingly strong, this Pokémon is the size of a mountain—and moves about as much as one as well." Namie says.

"It uses the G-Max Replenish, if Snorlax holds a berry and ate it before using this move, then it can make the berry grow again." Ash says.

"That is kinda useful." May says.

Whimsicott, Rhyperior, Gothitelle, Reuniclus, Escavalier, Accelgor, Beheeyem, Beartic, Braviary, Mandibuzz, Drapion, Chandelure, Malamar, Weavile, Sableye, Mawile, Maractus, Sigilyph, Lucario, Torkoal and Mimikyu are finished, Ash says, "And now for the next Pokemon. We have this."

He sends out an elephant Pokemon that looks orange and green colored. "Meet Cooperajah, the Steel Type Pokemon."

"Wow, it is so big." Dawn says.

"Yeah, its pre-evolution is Cufant." As Lillie shows it, the girls are squealing of how cute it looks. Lillie says, "It digs up the ground with its trunk. It's also very strong, being able to carry loads of over five tons without any problem at all. If a job requires serious strength, this Pokémon will excel at it. Its copper body tarnishes in the rain, turning a vibrant green color."

"Cute and strong, it sure is a good Pokemon to use." David says.

"And for Cooperajah, they came over from another region long ago and worked together with humans. Their green skin is resistant to water. These Pokémon live in herds. Their trunks have incredible grip strength, strong enough to crush giant rocks into powder." Ash says.

"Not only that, it can also Gigantamax." Lillie shows the form and the group are surprised. "After this Pokémon has Gigantamaxed, its massive nose can utterly demolish large structures with a single smashing blow. So much power is packed within its trunk that if it were to unleash that power, the resulting blast could level mountains and change the landscape."

"It is able to use G-Max Steelsurge, it gives out a Steel Type Stealth Rocks after the move hits the opponent. As for Max Steelspike, it raises defense."

"Steel type Stealth Rocks, that's new." David mutters.

"Well, the reason we have it is because that we found him outside the breeding center and I wanted to have one." Lillie says.

Qwilfish, Jellicent, Toxapex are done, then Ash sends out a blue bird like Pokemon. "This is Cramorant. And believe me, this Pokemon is a pain to train.

"How come?" Drew asks.

Lillie says, "Well, it's so strong that it can knock out some opponents in a single hit, but it also may forget what it's battling midfight. This hungry Pokémon swallows Arrokuda whole. Occasionally, it makes a mistake and tries to swallow a Pokémon other than its preferred prey."

"What do you mean by that?" Reisa asks, just then, they hear Pikachu trying to break free from this Pokemon and Ash says, "See what I mean?"

"Is he trying to swallow Pikachu?" Elline asks in shock.

"That's the Gorging Form. This Cramorant has accidentally gotten a Pikachu lodged in its gullet. Cramorant is choking a little, but it isn't really bothered. The half-swallowed Pikachu is so startled that it isn't struggling yet, but it's still looking for a chance to strike back."

"Sometimes they are working together, but sometimes they aren't. And there is a Gulping Form. Cramorant's gluttony led it to try to swallow an Arrokuda whole, which in turn led to Cramorant getting an Arrokuda stuck in its throat. The slightest shock is sometimes enough to get this Pokémon to spit out the Arrokuda lodged in its throat."

"I see." East says.

Then they show the next Pokemon. Two of them to be exact, and they are both purple but one is yellow and one is blue.

"Toxtricity is next and they are cool Pokemon." Ash says. "But they evolved from Toxel." As he shows the picture, Lillie says, "Toxel stores poison in an internal poison sac and secretes that poison through its skin. If you touch this Pokémon, a tingling sensation follows. It manipulates the chemical makeup of its poison to produce electricity. The voltage is weak, but it can cause a tingling paralysis."

"But it is so cool." Elline says.

"Toxtricity has two forms, the Amped Form and Low Key form. They are great guitarists." Ash says, "The yellow one is Amped form. When this Pokémon sounds as if it's strumming a guitar, it's actually clawing at the protrusions on its chest to generate electricity. This short-tempered and aggressive Pokémon chugs stagnant water to absorb any toxins it might contain."

"But for the low key form, capable of generating 15,000 volts of electricity, this Pokémon looks down on all that would challenge it. It has an electrical organ on its chest. While generating electricity, it fills its surroundings with what sounds like the strumming of a bass guitar."

"It sure can be used in our band, right? Ashy?" Reisa asks.

"Yep. And they also have a Gigantamax form." As he shows the Gigantamax form from the Amped form, he says, "Its excessive electric energy is its weapon. This Pokémon can build up more electricity than any thundercloud. Out of control after its own poison penetrated its brain, it tears across the land in a rampage, contaminating the earth with toxic sweat."

"Wow..." Tox asks, "Let me guess, the G-Max move for it makes the opponent poisoned?" "Or paralyzed?" Elline asks.

"Well, it depends, the move is called G-Max Stun Shock. And it does what you said but with 50% chance." Lillie says.

Terra says, "Now I guess it is my turn? I should show you my ace Pokemon." Then they see a snake like Pokemon and Trenor asks, "Is that a Ground Type?"

"Of course, Brother Trenor. This is Sandacobra, evolved from Silicobra. As Silicobra digs, it swallows sand and stores it in its neck pouch. The pouch can hold more than 17 pounds of sand. It spews sand from its nostrils. While the enemy is blinded, it burrows into the ground to hide. As for Sandaconda, when it contracts its body, over 220 pounds of sand sprays from its nose. If it ever runs out of sand, it becomes disheartened. Its unique style of coiling allows it to blast sand out of its sand sac more efficiently."

"That does sounds interesting." Trenor says.

"It has a Gigantamax for Ground Type." Ash says as he Gigantamax his own, which looks like a tornado. "Its sand pouch has grown to tremendous proportions. More than 1,000,000 tons of sand now swirl around its body. Sand swirls around its body with such speed and power that it could pulverize a skyscraper."

Terra says, "Thanks, Brother Ash. It learns the move G-Max Sandblast, its effect is like a Sand Tomb after the battle. As for Max Quake, it raises Special Defense."

"That sure is interesting." Paul says. Then they continue with Hippowdon, Durant, Heatmor, Heliolisk and then Hawlucha.

* * *

 **Now the fourth chapter is done, the last will be the final Galar Pokemon that is going to be introduced.**


	53. Pokemon of Galar Part 5

Pokemon of Galar Part 5

After Flygon and Haxorus, Allister stands up and then he says, "Sister Terra, can you help me..."

"Sure, I know you are nervous." Then the two of them look at Ash, who nods and then he sends out a Pokemon that is made from a mural.

"This Pokemon is Reunrigus. The evolved form of Galarian Yamask." Terra says.

"Galarian Yamask? You mean Yamask has a Galar form but not Cofagrigus?" Golly asks.

"Yes..." Allister says. "It's said that this Pokémon was formed when an ancient clay tablet was drawn to a vengeful spirit. A clay slab with cursed engravings took possession of a Yamask. The slab is said to be absorbing the Yamask's dark power..."

"No way...poor Yamask..." Trenor says.

Terra says, "There is more. Runerigus is evolved when its HP is very low and when taking it to the Dusty Bowl in the Galar Region. A powerful curse was woven into an ancient painting. After absorbing the spirit of a Yamask, the painting began to move. Not only that...Never touch its shadowlike body, or you'll be shown the horrific memories behind the picture carved into it."

"I don't think I will want to touch that." Trenor says.

Then after Aegislash, Ash says, "As for the next one, you probably heard it from Rodney and Tasha." He sends out the Rapidash and they are in awe of it. "But we didn't know about its entry, we only know how they get it in the Galar Region's Glimwood Tangle." Minami says.

Ash says, "Ponyta's small horn hides a healing power. With a few rubs from this Pokémon's horn, any slight wound you have will be healed. Not to mention, this Pokémon will look into your eyes and read the contents of your heart. If it finds evil there, it promptly hides away."

Lillie says, "And for Rapidash, little can stand up to its psycho cut. Unleashed from this Pokémon's horn, the move will punch a hole right through a thick metal sheet." Lillie rubs her mane and says, "Brave and prideful, this Pokémon dashes airily through the forest, its steps aided by the psychic power stored in the fur on its fetlocks."

Rapidash neighs and nuzzles Lillie, causing the others to in awe. "Wow, it is so friendly." Minami says. "I really want one as well." Emily says.

After that Allister is going to talk about his Pokemon again and this time it gives them a shiver. Ash sends out a tea pot like Pokemon. Ash says, "This is Polteageist, it is evolved from Sinistea."

Allister says, "This Pokémon...been born...lonely spirit...possessed a cold, leftover cup of tea. Teacup...famous piece of antique tableware...forgeries...in circulation..."

"Okay, so a Ghost possessed a tea..." Gollly says, "What about this Polteageist?"

"...trainers...trusts...allowed...experience distinctive flavor...aroma...sampling a tiny bit...tea...angered...launched tea...into mouth...swallow...causes strong chills..."

"Okay...that is kinda scary. But compared to others it is the least scariest one." Reisa says.

"Believe me, you don't want to try out the tea after being swallowed." Ash says. "To me it is a bad experience..."

Lillie says, "But its move Teatime helps every Pokemon on the field eating the holding berry, so it is also a good move."

Namie says, "Now it is my turn, right?" Then both she and Ash send out two Pokemon which looks like Audino. Namie says, "This is Indeedee. A Psychic and Normal type. As you can see, their gender difference also makes their moves different like Meowstic."

"Using the horns on its head to sense the emotions of others, males will act as valets for those they serve, looking after their every need. Through its horns, it can pick up on the emotions of creatures around it. Positive emotions are the source of its strength." Ash says.

"These intelligent Pokémon touch horns with each other to share information between them. They diligently serve people and Pokémon so they can gather feelings of gratitude. The females are particularly good at babysitting." Namie says.

"I see..." Daniel says. "It sure is cool."

After Trevenant, Shiinotic, Oranguru and Passimian, Ash sends out another new Pokemon who has become best friends with Pikachu. "This is the Morpeko, the Pikachu family in the Galar Region."

"It is so cute." Elline squeals.

"Yeah. It carries electrically roasted seeds with it as if they're precious treasures. No matter how much it eats, it always gets hungry again in short order. But as it eats the seeds stored up in its pocket-like pouches, this Pokémon is not just satisfying its constant hunger. It's also generating electricity."

Then much to their surprise, the Pokemon suddenly turns black and angry, Eve asks, "What happened?"

"That is the Hangry Mode. Intense hunger drives it to extremes of violence, and the electricity in its cheek sacs has converted into a Dark-type energy. Hunger hormones affect its temperament. Until its hunger is appeased, it gets up to all manner of evil deeds." Lillie says. "And its special move, Aura Wheel will become a Dark Type."

"Cool." Eve says. "But I think I need a food for Snorlax to satisfy this Pokemon."

"You know." Lillie then gives a Pokepuff to the Hangry Morpeko, and then it goes back to normal. Then Bea says, "Allow me to show the next Pokemon." Then she sends out six Pokemon that suddenly stands together into a caterpillar like Pokemon.

"I don't think it is a Bug Type..." Insey says.

"It is pure Fighting." Bea says, "Falinks is its name. Five of them are troopers, and one is the brass. The brass's orders are absolute. The six of them work together as one Pokémon. Teamwork is also their battle strategy, and they constantly change their formation as they fight."

"I see, it is just like an Exeggcute." Mark says.

"It has a special move called No Retreat. It raises all the stats but it can't escape." Ash says. "That's so cool." Mark says with a smile.

Drampa, Togedemaru and Turtornator are done, and then Shelia says, "Finally it is my turn, huh?" Then she sends out a Pokemon and Alice asks, "Ice Type finally?"

"Yeah, this is Frosmoth, the evolved form of Snom. Snom spits out thread imbued with a frigid sort of energy and uses it to tie its body to branches, disguising itself as an icicle while it sleeps. It eats snow that piles up on the ground. The more snow it eats, the bigger and more impressive the spikes on its back grow. As for Frosmoth, Icy scales fall from its wings like snow as it flies over fields and mountains. The temperature of its wings is less than -290 degrees Fahrenheit. It shows no mercy to any who desecrate fields and mountains. It will fly around on its icy wings, causing a blizzard to chase offenders away."

"Wow...it is really cool." Insey says. "Yeah, I like this Pokemon." Lillie says.

Then they send out the octopus like Pokemon, Reisa asks, "Is it a Water Type?"

Bea says, "No, it is pure Fighting. This is Grapploct. The evolution of Clobbopus. Clobbopus is very curious, but its means of investigating things is to try to punch them with its tentacles. The search for food is what brings it onto land. Its tentacles tear off easily, but it isn't alarmed when that happens—it knows they'll grow back. It's about as smart as a three-year-old. As for Grapploct, it evolves when learning Taunt. It has a body made up of nothing but muscle, and it makes the grappling moves this Pokémon performs with its tentacles tremendously powerful. Searching for an opponent to test its skills against, it emerges onto land. Once the battle is over, it returns to the sea."

"I see...a Fighting Type but evolve from a Dark move..." Eve says.

"Yeah, it learns Octolock, it lowers the defense and special defense every turn and also prevents the escape." Ash says as Mark finds it cool.

Lillie sends out the next Pokemon, which is an urchin like Pokemon and she says, "No, it is not the Water Type. This Pokemon is Pincurchin, pure Electric Type. It feeds on seaweed, using its teeth to scrape it off rocks. Electric current flows from the tips of its spines. It stores electricity in each spine. Even if one gets broken off, it still continues to emit electricity for at least three hours."

"Wow, but it looks really pointy..." Elline says.

"Yeah, I have to be stabbed a lot of times." Ash sighs. Then they show Mantine, Wailord, Avalugg, Dhelmise, then Ash says, "Now it is time for the Ice Type Gigantamax."

Alice says, "Finally."

Then they show the Lapras and Gigantamax, even Reisa is in awe of it.

"Over 5,000 people can ride on its shell at once. And it's a very comfortable ride, without the slightest shaking or swaying. It surrounds itself with a huge ring of gathered ice particles. It uses the ring to smash any icebergs that might impede its graceful swimming."

Reisa says, "It sure is very great. Though what move does it use?"

"G-Max Resonance, after damage it gets the Aurora Veil." Lillie says. "As for Max Hailstorm, it makes Hail."

"Wow...Aurora Veil is a good move." Alice says in awe.

Lapras, Lunatone, Solrock, Ash sends out a new Pokemon who is dancing around. "From the looks of it, is this Mr. Mime?" Daniel asks.

"No, it is the evolved form of Mr. Mime, Mr. Rime. Ice and Psychic Type. In the Galar Region, Mr. Mime's talent is tap-dancing. It can also manipulate temperatures to create a floor of ice, which this Pokémon can kick up to use as a barrier. It can radiate chilliness from the bottoms of its feet. It'll spend the whole day tap-dancing on a frozen floor."

Alice says, "Cool, what about Mr. Rime?"

"It's highly skilled at tap-dancing. It waves its cane of ice in time with its graceful movements. Its amusing movements make it very popular. It releases its psychic power from the pattern on its belly."

As Mr. Rime dances, it causes everyone to clap after the show. Minami says, "It sure is amazing."

"Yeah." Ash says. "And here is another regional variant that is also Ice Type." He tosses the Pokeball and a white Darmanitan appears. "A Ice Type Darmanitan?" Helen asks in surprise.

"Yeah. Darumaka lived in snowy areas for so long that its fire sac cooled off and atrophied. It now has an organ that generates cold instead. The colder they get, the more energetic they are. They freeze their breath to make snowballs, using them as ammo for playful snowball fights." Ash says.

Lillie says, "On days when blizzards blow through, Darmanitan comes down to where people live. It stashes food in the snowball on its head, taking it home for later. Though it has a gentle disposition, it's also very strong. It will quickly freeze the snowball on its head before going for a headbutt."

Alice asks, "So does it have a Zen mode?"

Ash says, "You can have it only after it gets burned." Then they show it. "Darmanitan takes this form when enraged. It won't stop spewing flames until its rage has settled, even if its body starts to melt. Anger has reignited its atrophied flame sac. This Pokémon spews fire everywhere as it rampages indiscriminately."

"So it is still a fire type after the Zen Mode." Helen says with a sigh.

Then they show the next one, which is made of stones, Ash says, "This is Stonjourner. It stands in grasslands, watching the sun's descent from zenith to horizon. This Pokémon has a talent for delivering dynamic kicks. Once a year, on a specific date and at a specific time, they gather out of nowhere and form up in a circle."

"You mean it is like the Stonehenge?" Luke asks.

"Yeah, there is one in the Galar Region." Ash says. Lillie says, "And its counterpart is this Ice Type Pokemon." Then she sends out a Penguin and hugs it.

"What? An Ice Type Penguin Pokemon? Though why does it have an ice cube in his head?"

"This is Eiscue. The Ice Face form. It drifted in on the flow of ocean waters from a frigid place. It keeps its head iced constantly to make sure it stays nice and cold. This Pokémon keeps its heat-sensitive head cool with ice. It fishes for its food, dangling its single hair into the sea to lure in prey." Lillie says.

"Similar to Mimikyu, the busted form is called Noice Form. The ice covering this Pokémon's face has shattered, revealing a slightly worried expression that many people are enamored with. The hair on its head connects to the surface of its brain. When this Pokémon has something on its mind, its hair chills the air around it."

After it is done, Drandon asks, "So are there any Dragon Type Gigantamax? I don't think that I have heard of it yet."

"Well, there is one." Ash says as he sends out the Pokemon. "This is the Duraludon. Its body resembles polished metal, and it's both lightweight and strong. The only drawback is that it rusts easily. The special metal that composes its body is very light, so this Pokémon has considerable agility. It lives in caves because it dislikes the rain."

"So a Steel Type as well." David says.

"And its Gigantamax form..." Lillie then uses it and then Gladion asks, "A skyscraper?"

"Well, sort of. It's grown to resemble a skyscraper. Parts of its towering body glow due to a profusion of energy. The hardness of its cells is exceptional, even among Steel types. It also has a body structure that's resistant to earthquakes. It has the move G-Max Depletion. Which reduce 2 PP of the move the opponent last used." Ash says. "Though Max Wyrmwind lowers the attack stat."

"Cool." Drandon says.

After Rotom and Ditto, Ash and Lillie take out 4 kinds of fossils. "What are those?" Alice asks.

"These are the fossils, Fossilized Bird for Electric Type, Fossilized Fish for Water Type. Fossilized Dino for Ice Type, and Fossilized Drake for Dragon Type. And you can combine either two of them and there are 4 combinations."

"Wait, are you telling us that ancient Pokemon are fused in the Galar Region?" Reisa asks in shock.

"Well, actually. I think I should say correct? But let's talk about it." Ash says as he sends out the four Pokemon. Drandon says, "Okay, they sure are fused."

Ash says, "First one is Dracozolt, the combination of Fossilized Bird and Fossilized Drake. In ancient times, it was unbeatable thanks to its powerful lower body, but it went extinct anyway after it depleted all its plant-based food sources. The powerful muscles in its tail generate its electricity. Compared to its lower body, its upper half is entirely too small."

Lillie says, "Arctozolt is the combination of Fossilized Bird and Fossilized Dino. The shaking of its freezing upper half is what generates its electricity. It has a hard time walking around. This Pokémon lived on prehistoric seashores and was able to preserve food with the ice on its body. It went extinct because it moved so slowly. Both can use Bolt Beak, when it is first used, then it doubles the damage."

"Okay, what about the other two?" Reisa asks.

"Dracovish, Fossilized Fish and Fossilized Drake. Powerful legs and jaws made it the apex predator of its time. Its own overhunting of its prey was what drove it to extinction. Its mighty legs are capable of running at speeds exceeding 40 mph, but this Pokémon can't breathe unless it's underwater." Ash says.

"Arctovish, Fossilized Fish and Fossilized Dino. Though it's able to capture prey by freezing its surroundings, it has trouble eating the prey afterward because its mouth is on top of its head. The skin on its face is impervious to attack, but breathing difficulties made this Pokémon go extinct anyway. They can use Fishious Rend, which is the Water Type version of Bolt Beak."

Elline says, "Now they are very wierd."

"Yeah. We have the same thought after reviving them." Ash says. "But now the next Pokemon is going to be a Gigantamax." Then he sends out his own buddy Charizard, who gives him a Flamethrower.

Ash says, "Charizard, let's show the Gigantamax." As the Pokemon changes the form, they are surprised. "This colossal, flame-winged figure of a Charizard was brought about by Gigantamax energy. The flame inside its body burns hotter than 3,600 degrees Fahrenheit. When Charizard roars, that temperature climbs even higher."

Helen says, "So it is for Fire Type move, right?"

"Yeah, G-Max Wildfire. It deals Fire Spin after dealing damage." Ash says.

Then Silvally, Tyranitar, Hydreigon, Goodra, Kommo-O, Ash says, "We are going to end the Pokemon, so before talking about the Legendaries, there is one Persuado Legendary."

Then they show the dragon and Drandon says, "This is the Persuado Legendary?"

"Yeah, Dragapult, the final evolution of Dreepy." Ash says. Allister suddenly says, "Dreepy...After being reborn as a ghost Pokémon...Dreepy wanders the areas it used to inhabit back when it was alive in prehistoric seas...If this weak Pokémon is by itself...a mere child could defeat it. But if Dreepy has friends to help it train, it can evolve and become much stronger."

"Okay, so it is also a Ghost Type." Golly says.

Lillie says, "Drakloak is the evolution. It's capable of flying faster than 120 mph. It battles alongside Dreepy and dotes on them until they successfully evolve. Without a Dreepy to place on its head and care for, it gets so uneasy it'll try to substitute any Pokémon it finds for the missing Dreepy." Lillie says.

Ash says, "And finally the Dragapult, when it isn't battling, it keeps Dreepy in the holes on its horns. Once a fight starts, it launches the Dreepy like supersonic missiles. That's the move Dragon Darts. Apparently the Dreepy inside Dragapult's horns eagerly look forward to being launched out at Mach speeds."

"Really..." Drandon says with surprise.

"Yeah, now that it is done, the Legendary Pokemon are next. First we have the twin brother and sister, Zacian and Zamazenta."

As they send out the Pokemon, they already know it since Ash has told them about it.

"Yeah. Zacian is a Fairy Type. Known as a legendary hero, this Pokémon absorbs metal particles, transforming them into a weapon it uses to battle. This Pokémon has slumbered for many years. Some say it's Zamazenta's elder sister—others say the two Pokémon are rivals. But it is confirmed that they are siblings." Ash says.

"Now you see is the Crowned Sword form. Now armed with a weapon it used in ancient times, this Pokémon needs only a single strike to fell even Gigantamax Pokémon. Able to cut down anything with a single strike, it became known as the Fairy King's Sword, and it inspired awe in friend and foe alike."

"What about Zamazenta? I guess it is a Fighting Type?" Mark asks.

"Yeah." Bea says. "In times past, it worked together with a king of the people to save the Galar region. It absorbs metal that it then uses in battle. This Pokémon slept for aeons while in the form of a statue. It was asleep for so long, people forgot that it ever existed."

Ash says, "And for the crowned Shield Form, its ability to deflect any attack led to it being known as the Fighting Master's Shield. It was feared and respected by all. Now that it's equipped with its shield, it can shrug off impressive blows, including the attacks of Dynamax Pokémon."

"Both of them can use moves like Behemoth Blade and Behemoth Bash. And they are powerful moves." Lillie says.

"Together, they are heroes who helped fight the Darkest Day." Namie says.

"Darkest Day?" Tox asks.

Ash then sends out Eternatus, which shocks everyone. "This is Eternatus. The core on its chest absorbs energy emanating from the lands of the Galar region. This energy is what allows Eternatus to stay active. It was inside a meteorite that fell 20,000 years ago. There seems to be a connection between this Pokémon and the Dynamax phenomenon."

"And it has the Eternamax Form, which we can't show because it is the cause of the Darkest Day and the whole school will be destroyed by it. As a result of Chairman Rose's meddling, Eternatus absorbed all the energy in the Galar region. It's now in a state of power overload. Infinite amounts of energy pour from this Pokémon's enlarged core, warping the surrounding space-time."

"Really? Chairman Rose tried to do that? That is the reason why he is arrested?" Emily asks.

"Yeah." Shelia says. "But that's all the Pokemon that we know for now, but there are still new Pokemon that we have no information yet."

"Indeed. You all say so well." Aurora, Leon and Sonia walk into the room and they are surprised. "Mother." Ash and the others bow and then the five Gym Leaders are the first time seeing them.

"I heard everything from Ash and Lillie. It is nice to have you guys as my children." Aurora says as she gives each of them a hug. Then she turns to the Pokemon. "And they sure are nice Pokemon as well."

"Thanks, Mother." Ash says. "So now that we have finished talking about the Pokemon, can we take them to the Galar Region for the project?"

"Sure." Aurora says, "Since it is almost Winter Vacation. I guess we can do it."

"But first, don't you two have a wedding to make in the Winter Vacation?" Mark asks as the two of them are surprised and blushing. The others nod and says, "We'll do that first and then the Galar Region."

Ash and Lillie can only sigh as they don't know what they get themselves into.

* * *

 **Now the Pokemon introduction is over, I hope you like it, the next chapter will be the Christmas special and then the Wedding.**


	54. The Wedding (Lemon)

The Wedding (Lemon)

The Winter Vacation has arrived, and in front of the castle, the wedding of Ash and Lillie has gathered a lot of crowd. Ash is in his room with the boys as he is wearing a suit.

"So are you ready for the big day?" Mark asks him.

"Yeah, I can't believe I am getting married." Ash says.

"I know, and you want this ever since that day." Tox says.

"But do you know what the girls are doing?" Ash asks.

"I asked Elline and they are helping Lillie with the makeups." David says.

"But isn't she beautiful, why will she need a makeup?" Ash asks.

"Sometimes the bride needs the makeup to enhance the beauty." Drandon laughs.

And Lillie is in Minami's Room since the girls are helping her with the dressing and they want to be a secret to Ash. Minami and Alice are helping Lillie with the makeup, but Lillie just groans as she says, "Seriously, I still think I don't need the excess makeup."

"But you really need it, it will go well with the dress that I made for this occasion." Flora says.

"Indeed. Ash will be stunned by your beauty." Helen says.

"And he would treat you as a goddess once he sees you." Namie says.

"I hope you are right about that." Lillie sighs. "But what if I get nervous…"

Eve says, "Don't worry, everyone gets nervous, especially when they are having a biggest day in their lives."

"But don't worry, we will always be there for you." Golly says.

"Thank you girls." Lillie smiles. "You are the best."

* * *

After the whole process of the ceremony, Ash and Lillie are now facing each other as the priest asks, "So does anyone here believe that the two won't be married?"

To their surprise, no one raise their hands, the priest says, "I officially pronounce you two to be husband and wife, now you may kiss the bride."

Then Ash steps in front of Lillie and asks, "May I?" Lillie smiles and nods, then Ash cups her cheeks and then gives her a kiss as she also returns, this causes the people to clap for them.

After the dance ball and the cleaning up, the newly weeds are in their own room and Lillie says, "This is surely the best day of my life."

"I know." Ash says. "We are finally a couple and I am grateful for it. But after today, we are going back to the Galar Region as we promised to bring everyone there."

"Yeah." Lillie says, "But how about we put down our worries and do something else?"

"What do you have in mind?" Ash asks.

 **Warning: Lemon starts in this part, don't read if you are underage or dislike it.**

Lillie then leans forward to kiss him, both of their tongues are fighting for one another, but Ash wins and then Ash is exploring her mouth, causing a moan from her.

After breaking the kiss, Lillie gives a smirk, "How do you feel now?"

Ash then stands up and pins her into the wall, he says, "You really read my mind. And I am going to pleasure you more."

He then helps her get rid of her clothes, and then she is naked and she is now blushing madly. Ash also takes off his clothes as Lillie decides to put one hand on the rod while the other on his muscles.

"You look perfect." Lillie says as she strokes the rod and rubs the muscles. Ash starts to moan and he says, "Faster..."

Lillie can't believe she is doing something naughty right now, and also inside the same house where her brother is, but there is no holding back for her now. Instead of using her hands, she starts to lick it like a lollipop.

"That is it...Lillie..,keep going..." Ash moans, then after a few minutes, Ash says, "I am cumming..."

Then Lillie feels the cum shooting into her mouth, she then swallows it and then wipes it off from her lips, but another sudden coming makes Lillie wet in his cum.

"Wow...now I am dirty...you sure cum a lot." Lillie says, but then Ash pulls her down onto the bed and he is the one up again. Ash says, "How about you let me clean you?"

Then Ash starts to grope her breasts and she moans it. Ash then starts to rub it with one hand while the other hand rubs her clit. Lillie is now lost to the pleasure that she is experiencing.

"Oh my god..." Lillie gasps as pleasure is coursing to her body, she is getting excited even though the main event has yet to come, then Ash also starts licking the pussy as Lillie just keeps moaning.

"Ash, if you doing it again, I am going to cum..." Lillie says with moans as then her juices sprayed out of her pussy and the breast milk comes out and leaks on her skin.

Ash looks at the milk on his skin and licks it, he smiles, "You know, this is really the best drink I'd had."

"You mean it?" Lillie says with a sheepish smile, as she is feeling happy.

"Of course." Ash says, then he spreads her legs wide. Lillie gives him a lustful look and says, "Oh my, looks like someone is very eager."

"You bet I am." Then he rams his rod inside her, causing her to moan and then they start to move in a rhythmic pace. Lillie's voice is as beautiful as she sings. Ash can't help but being hypnotized at her bouncing breasts, he rubs it on one hand and starts licking the other.

"Oh, fuck yes..." Lillie moans as she feels nothing but a sea of pleasure. She really likes the cook inside her wet folds as she doesn't want this feeling to stop.

Ash says, "Are you enjoying it? Lillie? Do you like how I am doing?"

"You are doing a great job! I want you to go faster! Make me your queen!" Lillie says between moans as Ash goes faster. Then Ash starts to grope her butt and she gives a gasp as how he is slapping it, rubbing it.

"I can feel the heat rising...you really are becoming a Rapidash..." Lillie moans. "I am about to cum!"

Ash feels her walls going tight and Ash says, "It is going so tight...I am coming too..."

Ash tries to pull it out, Lillie says, "No, please, stay in me! I want to feel it!"

"If you say so...here I come!" Ash says as his dick sprays the milk inside her.

"Ahhhh~~~" Lillie yells as she feels his milk and her juice is squirting. Then Lillie lies down on the bed and says, "This is so amazing..."

Ash says, "I am not done yet...do you want another round?"

Lillie looks at him and pulls him close, she says, "Make me your toy for tonight."

"Glad to." Then Ash starts to put his cock inside her again and moans can be heard in the room for a whole night.

* * *

 **I wanted to write a Christmas Special, but I lost my script, so I decide to delete the part and go straight into the wedding and the second Lemon of the story. I hope you like it.**


	55. The arrival to the Galar Region

The arrival to the Galar Region

The next day, Ash has gathered everyone minus Serena, Gladion, Dawn, Drew, May, Emily and Paul in the castle grounds, as Ash says, "As I promised you guys, after our wedding, we are going to take you to the Galar Region. And with the permission of our principal, this whole month journey in Galar is going to be a Abroad study. With the help of the president of the Macro Cosmos, we have arranged the places you are going to stay."

"Seriously?" Mark asks, "You did it for us?"

"Of course. But you are not the only ones going. The teachers are going with you as well." Lillie says as she turns to the 18 teachers who have been there as well. "Now that is prepared, we are going there with the AK151. Now please board the plane."

As the others board the plane, Ash turns to the pilot Skan, "Now we can go."

"Roger, Prince Ash." Then as the plane takes off, the others are sitting at the back as Lillie gives them each the guide they were making as they all look inside. They are excited to see the Wild Area.

Once they are arrived at the Galar Region, Leon, Sonia, Hop and Relena are there waiting for them. Once the plane lands perfectly, Ash and Lillie are the ones that come out as they go to greet them.

"It is a pleasure to see you here." Ash says.

"Well, we were just back since we did attend your wedding after all." Sonia says. "And congratulations on you two."

"Why thank you." Ash says as he turns to Relena, "So how is the work? Is it still tiring?"

Relena says, "Even though Papa isn't here, the management is quite working."

As the others come down from the plane, they all greet the four people as Leon says, "I am glad to see all of you here. We have already prepared the Flying Taxi so that you can all have a place to stay, and in fact, we have 18 gyms in this place, and all of them are willing to train you and also study for a month."

The group are excited as Relena says, "But first, as you can see, this place is the Wyndon City, this is the biggest city in the Galar Region and believe me, there are a lot of places to go, so that I will like the teachers to come with me at the Rose Tower so that we can discuss about the plans. While Sonia and Hop here will become your guide."

The group nods as Ash and Lillie bring the teachers and follow Leon and Relena, while Hop and Sonia take the others. Trenor asks, "So you were also from the Kalos High as well? Hop?"

"Well, yeah. I know Ash a lot in school, and we have become best friends in private because he doesn't want me to get hurt by the bullies. I am glad that ever since he switches school, he has new friends."

"But how did you feel that your old school is shutting down after that happened?" Daniel asks.

"Well, I don't care after all. Since Lee and I hated the school to do that." Hop says.

"Indeed." Sonia says, "My Gran is also furious after hearing the truth from Professor Sycamore. But she is in an old age, and those teachers aren't listening to her."

"I am sorry to hear that." Reisa says.

"It is fine. Ever since we come to the Galar Region with Ash's help, it sure is a fun place for us to live." Sonia says. "And with the history of this region, I am also a Professor as well."

"Wow...just like me." Eve says with awe. "If you don't mind, I really want to have some research discussion with you if it is possible?"

"Sure." Sonia says, "I am looking forward to it."

Mark asks, "So Hop, I heard from Brother that you were his rival in this region, right? How did you do?"

Hop sighs, "Well...at first I was pretty cocky at first, thinking that I could be the new Champion or else...but after my fifth Gym Battle against Terra Ketchum, I got into a battle with Bede, and it was that loss that shocks me the most."

"How come?" Insey asks, wanting to know what her former bully does to him.

"He told me that all I was saying about Lee and Ash, didn't I have anything to show? And it was then I challenge him to a battle, but after I lost, well, I can take a loss, but he told me that I am dragging down my Brother's name of the undefeatable Champion and then I thought that if I was weak, then Lee would become a laughing stock to have a weak brother."

Alice says, "That sounds harsh, but he was right in a sense."

Hop nods and says, "And it was then that I know that I couldn't be arrogant and eventually I defeated all the gyms and face Ash in the finals. It was then that I lost..."

"I see...but how about Bede? I heard that he is now the Fairy Type Gym Leader of this region and under our Grandaunt's care." Insey asks.

"Yeah, it was because that he is devoted to the Chairman Rose that he wanted to help him, but he tried to destroy a mural and it was then Chairman Rose decided to revoke his challenger status." Sonia says. "But the mural actually turns out to be hiding a statue, so he did help in a way."

"I see." Golly says as they continue to shopping.

* * *

At the same time, Ash asks Leon, "So you built a giant stadium in the Spikemuth? But how would Piers and Team Yell react?"

Leon says, "Well, ever since Sordward and Shielbert creating some ruckus, they did rebel for a while, it is thanks to the current Gym Leader Marnie and her Grimmsnarl that manages to persuade them."

"I see...so it still turns out to be good as well." Lillie says. "Now that is done, we should go relax for ourselves and then find the others."

The other teachers nod and then they leave, Aurora then goes towards Ash and Lillie. "You two really did a good job on this kind of stuff."

"Thanks, Mother. We never gave up until it is over after all." Ash says. "What are you going to do next? Mother?"

"Well, I am going to look around this place for a while, what about you two?" Aurora asks.

"We are going on the Wyndon's Eye to see the view once more before going to find Professor Sonia and the others." Lillie says as they nod. Then they bid farewell as they go to what they are going to do.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter, and the next chapter will be the reactions of how others see the gyms.**


End file.
